The ghost Warrior
by Martvera12
Summary: Buscando a alguien de su pasado, se embarca en un viaje hacia la capital imperial, después de ser cortado por murasame, casi acabando con su vida si no fuera por ayuda de alguien, el se une Night Raid para lidiar con la corrupción y encontrar a esa persona especial.
1. Prólogo

Hace tiempo atras...en las afueras lejos de la capital precisamente en las montañas.

???Pov

"!Deja esto¡ y unete a la revolución." le grite a mi viejo amigo.

Normal pov

"Ahorrate las palabras, traidor." respondio fríamente un hombre vestido con una armadura roja, dado por la armadura no se podia ver su apariencia, pero se podían ver los ojos que eran de color rojo. el levanto su espada para cortarlo por la mitad pero antes de que pudiera levanto su katana envainada para bloquear el golpe. Estuvieron forcejeando por unos segundos hasta que el hombre de la armadura retiro su espada e hizo un corte horizontal pero su oponente salto hacia atras. el hombre vestia un abrigo azul con botones amarillos con un cinturon negro ajustandolo,llevaba botas y guantes de combate negro en su mano derecha tenia una katana envainada, la vaina era azul con relieves dorados y la empuñadura era azul, parece una katana simple pero en realidad es un arma imperial, su cabello era negro y sus ojos azules sus orejas eran puntiagudas y sus comillos eran mas grandes que de un humano normal.El caballero rojo estaba mirando sin emociones a su ex colega, en sus manos tenia su teigu, una espada negra grande de un solo filo el cual brillaba con la luz de luna,su empuñadura al igual era negra con forma de cruz tenia una gema roja en cada punta y en el medio, se veia bastante poderosa y pesada.

El caballero volvio a cargar contra el espadachin de la katana el cual solo se limitaba a esquivar y bloquear, no queriendo pelear volvio a hablarle.

Caballero pov

"Ragyo, por favor deten esto, no quiero pelear contigo"grito desesperedamente.

Normal Pov

El caballero ahora conocido como Ragyo simplemente entrecerro los ojos y pateo al espadachin enviandolo contra un arbol el escupio un poco de sangre pero se volvio a levantar

"Por favor, la capital esta corrupta si te unes a mí podremos cambiarla"volvio a hablar el espadachin con sangre en su boca,la patada que le dio fue muy dura,el hombre era mas fuerte que el, el lo sabía de sobra pero eso no iba a detenerlo.

"¿Que sabes tu? Una escoria que nació en el campo"El hombre dijo con burla

el espadachin se congelo, nunca en todo el tiempo que se conocieron el lo habia llamado así. Viendo que su amigo no iba a cooperar desenvaina su arma.

"Aun si tengo que usar la fuerza,hare que vengas, Ragyo"grito con furia, cuando una luz azul lo rodeo, obligando a ragyo a cubrirse los ojos, cuando los abrio fue para encontrarse con su viejo rival transformado en un monstruo.

Sus ojos azules se convierteron en rojo sangre y pupila delgada su cabello se habia vuelto de negro a azul, su uñas se convirtieron en garras rojas sus comillos y sus orejas crecieron, en su cabeza habia tres llamas azules blancas grandes a modo de cuernos le crecio una cola larga del mismo color que su pelo en la punta habia una llama azul blanca ardiendo, su katana también estaba en llamas, a sus pies habia llamas bailando alrededor pero lo que mas destacaba, era una aurora azul que estaba cubriendolo, tenia forma de esqueleto con armadura, se podian apreciar dos destellos rojos llameantes en el lugar de los ojos , en su mano izquierda tenia una katana, la columna vertebral del esqueleleto se conectaba con su portador y no tenia piernas.

Ragyo solo miro con indiferencia a su amigo ahora convertido en demonio, antes de que su espada empezara a generar rayos rojos blancos y negros luego de que una luz roja lo envolviera, cuando la luz se desvaneció su aspecto tambien cambio a uno mas demoniaco, su armadura se volvio escamosa sus ojos se volvieron amarillos con pupila delgada, una cola acorazada broto de el,

electricidad roja blanca/negra bailaba en sus pies, en su cabeza tenia dos rayos rojos negros como cuernos.

Al igual que el espadadachin, un esqueleto demoniaco se conectaba a el atravez de su columna vertebral solo que este era rojo y mas robusto y sus ojos eran amarillos centellantes, en sus manos tenia la mispa espada que el tenia.

Estando los dos transformados,Ragyo hablo"Me gustaria verte intertarlo, Koaken"dijo

"¡Idiota, sabes lo que pasara si nuestros poderes colisionan!"reclamo el espadachin ahora conocido como Koaken.

"Cualquier cosa para acabar contigo"dijo Ragyo haciendo que Koaken chasqueara sus dientes

La espada del esqueleto rojo se transformo en lo que parecia una flecha negra roja, en su mano,se manifesto lo que parecia una ballesta Ragyo levanto su espada y su mano en una posición que parecia la de un arquero, el esqueleto imito su acción haciendo que carga la flecha en la ballesta.

Koaken al ver esto levanto su mano derecha hacia al cielo nocturno su esqueleto imito su acción, en su mano se arremolinaron llamas azules formado lo que parecia una shuriken un poco mas ancha que el.

"Nos vemos en el infierno, Koaken" dicho esto Ragyo libero su técnica.

"RAGNAROK'S ARROW" grito Ragyo, Koaken vio la flecha negra dirigirse hacia a el, por lo que el también lanzo su técnica

"SATÁN SHURIKEN"grito

El shuriken y la flecha iban acercándose a toda hasta que chocaron. Ninguno de los dos parecia querer retroceder, estuvieron haci durante un minuto hasta que...

"KOAKEEEEEEEN"grito Ragyo ejerciendo mas presión

"RAGYOOOOOO"grito Koaken también ejerciendo mas presión.

Los poderes parecian estar colvusionando hasta que una explosión de energia morada se manifesto expandiéndose atravez de cien hectáreas atrapando los dos guerreros

y la montaña en la que estaban peleando.

Cuando la explosión acabó la montaña había desaparecido dejando un cráter enorme, no habia señales de los dos guerreros ni sus teigus.

Habian desaparecido...

ACTUALIDAD.

En un camino de campo abierto, un carruaje, movido por un caballo y dos mercenarios transitan pacíficamente por el camino hasta que la tierra debajo de ellos empezo a desmoronarse,se dieron cuenta de ellos, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando algo salio de el suelo.Una criatura gigante con cuerpo rocoso marron y del tamaño de una torre ruge con un grito poderoso. Los mercenarios gritan de terror cuando el carruaje cae al suelo.

"¡U-Un Dragón de tierra!"

"¡Nunca aparecen en esta ruta! ¡Corre!"

Los dos mercenarios empezaron a huir del Danger Beast, y justo cuando la bestia estaba a punto de atraparlos, una sombra salta sobre los mercenarios y corta las antenas de las criatura y las tierras detras de él. Era un joven adolescente, con cabello castaño,ojos verdes,llevaba una camisa blanca, un chaleco color tostado, pantalones largos azules y guantes y botas de combate, y tenia una espada en la mano. El sonríe mientras observa a su oponente.

"Clase 1Danger Beast:Dragon de Tierra. Un digno oponente" dice mientras la bestia se vuelve hacia el y ruge enojada."Y ahora está enojado."

El dragon balancea su brazo gigante hacia a él, pero el adolescente lo esquiva y corre por el brazo de la bestia, que trata de usar su otra garra para atravesarlo, no disponible ya que el adolescente lo evita saltando y girando en el aire, una vez que sus pies tocan su piel, mira la cara de la bestia, dicha criatura solo puede mirar su destino escrito.

"¡Se acabó!"

El chico grita mientras corta a la bestia varias veces. Él aterriza detras de la bestia cuando el cuerpo de la criatura cae al suelo muerto, la sangre sale de sus heridas abiertas. Los mercenarios estaban sorprendidos y asombrados, un niño mata a una Danger Beast el solo. Corrieron hacia el con una sonrisas en su cara

"¡Increible chico¡"dice uno de los mercenarios mientras el otro continua:"¡Derrotaste a una bestia peligrosa tu solo!

"¡Heh!." el adolescente se volteo para mirarlos, solo para que ambos mecernarios estuvieran estupefactos Gtcuando el adolescente pone una cara infantil mientras se sonroja."¡Por supuesto! ¡Ese chico era un juego de niños para mí¡ Por cierto, soy Tatsumi, ¡mejor recuerdalo, porque sere famoso en la capital!.

Termino diciendo, ambos mercenarios lo miran con ojos serios. Tatsumi lo notó,"¿Que pasa?"

"¿Estas bucando hacerte famoso?"

"¡Correto! !Voy a triunfar en la capital¡ ¡Es el sueño de todo niño!" dijo con cara orgullosa.

Los hombres se miran seriamente.

"¿Que pasa?"

"La capital no es tan soñadora como piensas. Lujoso, si, pero son monstruos peores que ese Dragon"

"Entonces, ¿esta infectado de otras bestias peligrosas?"

El mercenario negó con la cabeza. "Su gente con corazones de monstruos, eso es todo lo que encontrarás allí..."

Tatsumi se da la vuelta envainando su espada en su espalda, "Aprecio la advertencia, pero no puedo regresar la advertencia. Yo... tengo que salvar mi pueblo"

Tatsumi terminó de decir mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia a su destino. La CapitalImperial

 ** _Mientras tanto._**

Una sombra corria por las ramas de los árboles a toda velocidad hasta llegar hacia a la cima de una montaña, se paro sosteniendose de una rama de un arbol como si fuera un mono. Miro al frente para encontrarse con su destino.

"Ahí está, la capital imperial"dijo con asombro. La sombra era un muchacho con tez clara y pelo negro con pinchos peinado hacia atrás, ojos azules marinos

Vestia una sudadera negra con llamas azules en las mangas y en la parte inferior, pantalones azules oscuros, guantes y botas de combate negro, una bufanda azul enredada en su cuello, Tenia una katana amarrada en su cinturón, su vaina era azul con relieves dorados y empuñadura azul. El nombre de este era Ryuuto."Es mas hermosa desde la ultima vez que la vi" dijo sonriendo

 **"Ryu, no es seguro ir hacia la capital, fue un lugar hermoso una vez, pero ahora esta llena de corrupción y crueldad"**

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente, pero inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

(Lo siento padre, se que intentas protegerme, pero no pasare toda mi vida encerrado).dijo en su mente, saco un collar de su bolsillo y lo miro (Ella esta en algun lugar de la Capital y la encontrare, no me importa los riesgos). penso con una mirada llena de determinación.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando la hoja de la espada emitio un brillo azul. El miro hacia a su arma justo antes de desaparecer, una raíz había golpeado al arbol en el que estaba momentos antes.

Una criatura que tenia forma de arbol con un ojo y una boca grande y raices habia atacado busco desesperadamente hacia al intruso

"Aqui atras"dijo para que se volteara, la criatura se volteó para mirar a Ryuuto apoyado en un arbol mirandolo. "Hola"

La criatura volvio a atacar con sus raíces pero el volvio a desaparecer de su vista. La criatura no queriendo caer en el mismo truco dos veces se dio la vuelta, pero no encontró nada.

"Jaque maté" la criatura ensacho su ojo, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, fue partido por la mitad por un puñetazo, fue tan fuerte que lo envio colina abajo.

"!Ay¡ una astilla." miro su puño en la cual se le habia clavado una astilla."Maldito Ent.

Mientras maldecia otro Ent habia sacado sus raices y atacó.

Saliendo de su trance esquivó las raices.

"¿¡Otro más!? "exclamo justo antes de esquivar otra raices que vinieron de atrás

Entonces todo los árboles que lo rodeaban empezaron a cobrar vida.

"Mierda." Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Después de que todos los Ents despertaran, empezaron a atacarlo

"Esto no va ser fácil" dijo antes de empezar a contraatacar.

 **Fin del prólogo.**


	2. Chapter 1

Asombroso.

¿Es la palabra que describe la capital, un espectáculo que te puede dejar sin aliento, especialmente cuando eres un chico de campo como Tatsumi?

"¡Wooooow!" El dice con cara de niño:"¡increíble, esta es la capital" Él comienza a mirar a su alrededor mientras la gente va y viene,"Si logro llegar a lo grande aquí, la compra de la aldea estará garantizada! ¡Necesito llegar a las barracas y rápido!"

Abriéndose paso entre la multitud para irse a registrarse en el Ejército Imperial, al mismo tiempo, el adolescente negro llega a la capital y mira a su alrededor

"No recuerdo que fuera tan concurrida"dijo, encongiendose los hombros empezo a caminar revisando sus manos, luego de sus encuentro con los Ents, sus manos quedaron llenas de astillas.

"¡Ay!" se quejo quitándose una, luego de caminar y quejarse en el proceso, mira a su alrededor."Esta es una buena vista"

Estaba tan absorto mirando, que no se fijo que iba a chocar con algo suave y escuchando un gemido , haciendo que cayera de espaldas, frotandose la cabeza intento disculparse.

"¡Ay!, Lo siento no fui mi intenci..." Se calló al levantar la mirada, frente a el había una chica de pelo rubio corto de ojos dorados y pelo rubio y busto grande estaba parada frente a el, la vestimenta de la chica dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pero no se fijo en eso, o bueno no por mucho tiempo, se fijo en sus ojos dorados, eran de los hermosos que había visto, bueno, no es que hubiera visto muchos colores de ojos, pero ahí estaban.

"COF, COF".salió de sus pensamientos cuando la chica tosio, solo para darse cuenta de que la chica estaba de brazos cruzados y dándole una mirada de muerte.

'Oh mierda'.

Leone pov.

Me dirigía hacia mi bar favorito, absorta en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí que algo chocaba contra mis pechos, sin querer solte un gemido, ruborizandome intente golpear al pevertido, pero me detuve al escuchar que caía al suelo, en frente mi estaba un chico joven frotándose la cabeza

"Lo siento, no fue mi intenci..." Se callo al poner su mirada en mis ojos, me sonroje al mirar sus ojos, eran azules marinos, eran demasiados hermosos que me quede contemplandolos durante unos segundos hasta que sacudi mi cabeza ligeramente y lo mire enojada posando mis manos en mis caderas.

"Cof cof"tosi para llamar su atención, Una vez que reacciono, me miro y se estremeció ante mi mirada.

"Emmmmmm".Intento hablar pero yo le interrumpí.

"¿Se puede saber porque pusiste tu cara entre mis pechos?"

Haciendo una cara confusa, hasta que recordó que había chocado con algo suave. Inmediatamente se puso rojo y cubrió su cara con sus manos

"L-lo siento no me fije por donde estaba caminan..."

"Ja ja ja ja"

"¿Eh?" Aparto su manos de su cara solo verme reír."¿Por que te estas riendo?"

"¡Debiste haber visto tu cara, era epica!"dije entre risas, eso molestó un poco al chico, pero no dijo nada e intento levantarse, calmando mis risas, le ofrecí una mano.

"Aquí, déjame ayudarte "el la acepto y le ayude a levantarse, una vez parado me fije en su apariencia, su pelo era negro haciendo que sus ojos azules destacaran más, vestia una bufanda azul, una sudadera negra con llamas azules,pantalones azules botas y guantes de combate negro, llevaba una katana atada a su cintura, lo que me trajo la atención era que en su mano tenía pequeñas magulladuras."¿Que le paso a tu mano?"

"¿Eh?"miro su mano. "oh, esto me lo hice en una pelea contra unos Ents".

"Ah" dijo mirando su mano sin soltarla, su toque se sentía... cálido.

"Oye, ¿puedes soltar mi mano?" dijo un poco avergonzado.

"¿Eh?" dijo solo para darse cuenta que aún sostenía su mano."!Oh, si claro perdona¡"

Solto su mano ruborizada,'¿Que me pasa?,generalmente no me avergüenzo por este tipo de cosas' penso mirando hacia a Ryuuto, que estaba mirando al suelo. Un silencio incómodo se produjo entre los dos hasta que él finalmente hablo.

"Bueno, creo que debería irme"dijo empezando a caminar. Pero yo agarre su mano, el me miro y yo rápidamente busqué una excusa.

"N-nunca me dijiste tu nombre"dijo tartamudeando

"Oh, me llamo Ryuuto o Ryu para abreviar" dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

"Leone"

"Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte Leone"dijo haciendo una reverencia,"Nos vemos"

Normal Pov

"Sí, hasta luego" dandose la vuelta y empezando a caminar aun pensando en él, Había algo en este chico que la hacia querer conocerlo y... poseerlo. Se sonrojo,acaso... Rápidamente nego con la cabeza.

'No Leone, estamos en medió de una guerra, no tienes tiempo para eso'.Se regaño a si misma. Pero aparte de eso habia algo que también le resultó familiar, se giro solo para ver que ya se había ido.

'Ryu ¿eh?, espero volver a verte pronto" pensó mientras se dirigía hacía al bar.

Ryu Pov.

'Ufff... pensé que iba a morir' pense estremeciendome un poco, mientras caminaba sin rumbo, no pude evitar pensar en esa chica,¿cual era su nombre? ¿Loe...? ¿Lin...? ¡Leone! ese era su nombre.

"Mmmmm" murmure mirando al cielo, hay algo esta chica que me resulta familiar, normalmente desconfiaria de esta chica pero...

~Growl~.Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su estómago gruño."Tengo hambre, pero no tengo dinero"

Dije mientras lloraba, hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

"Oye tú" me di la vuelta para encontrar a un tipo mirándome con mala cara inmediatamente lo marqué como bandido.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"pregunté .

"Sí, si puedes" dijo, entonces de un callejón salieron mas bandidos"Danos todo tu dinero"

"Lo siento, no tengo dinero" pero el bandido no escucho y ordenó que lo atacaran. Suspire, simplemente no aceptan un 'no' como respuesta.

Ya de Noche

Si una palabra podía describir la situación de Tatsumi sería terrible, Despues de que descubriera donde se registra en el Ejército, le dijeron que firmara un papel y empezaría como recluta, Tatsumi, obviamente, no lo hizo. Quería empezar en un rango mas alto, así que pidió hacer la prueba en este momento... Eso no fue muy bien ya que fue expulsado del edificio, le gritan que tenían poco tiempo para pruebas y pequeñas posiciones en el Ejército. Después de eso, comenzó a pensar en otra forma de ingresar al ejército, hasta que una mujer rubia tetona aparece sobre él, literalmente. Ella le dijo que podía ayudarlo a ingresar al ejército, pero que debía llevarla a un bar para invitarla a un trago y le diera un montón de dinero.

Después de estar de acuerdo con ella, le dio todo su dinero, ella lo tomo y se fue a "hablar con su conexión", Tatsumi espero a que regresara todo el día, hasta que el cantinero le dijo que había caído en su juego. Así que ahora, camina frustado, maldiciendo a esa mujer y su gran busto, suspiró en derrota, lo que sucede, sucede. Él mira hacia al cielo.

(Me pregunto si los demás lo hicieron bien aquí...)

Al mismo tiempo el adolescente negro estaba caminando por las calles, luego de dejar inconsciente a los bandidos y tomar su dinero, fue a buscar un bar, una vez que encontro uno, entro y se comió todo lo que tenía recibió una patada por ello, comenzó a mirar a alrededor de la capital, no había nada fuera de lo común, Ahora el estaba caminando buscando un lugar donde dormir, uno pensaría que estaría buscando una posada, pero en realidad esta buscando un árbol en el que pueda subirse y dormir.

Tanto el como Tatsumi se detuvieron en un puente, notaron que había alguien parado frente a ellos, levantaron la vista para verse. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que el ojiazul hablo primero.

"¿Un día difícil para ti?" Él dice mientras Tatsumi mira hacía abajo y se sienta en las escaleras del puente.

"No tienes idea." Ryu se movió rápidamente hasta llegar a las escaleras y sentarse al lado de Tatsumi.

"Ah, no te preocupes por eso, no todo siempre va bien para todos" dice mientras mira al cielo nocturno.

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón" El oji verde dice con algo de esperanza en la cara, "Quiero decir, solo me dieron una patada en las Barricadas y que me robara una mujer, ¿No puede ser tan malo, verdad?

"¿No vas a decir algo?"

"No,¿quien soy yo para juzgar tu mala suerte?"

"¡Hola!, es mi primera vez en la capital, dame un poco de espacio" dijo Tatsumi molesto.

"Bueno, está es la primera vez que vengo yo solo, y no me han robado las mujeres, de hecho, ¿como te robo?, ¿Le diste todo tu dinero porque te dijo que podia ayudarte a entrar en el ejército y tu le crees?."

"...¿En serio lo hiciste?"

"... ¿Acaso nunca te enseñaron a no confiar en los extraños?"

"B-Bueno,¡apuesto que tu tampoco tuviste un buen día"Tatsumi dice mientras suda.

Bueno, si te echan de un bar por comerte toda su comida, ¡entonces sí!" dijo mientras sonreía

"Okay, ¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡espera que!?

"¿Y adivina qué? ¡No pague por eso!"

"¿Qué? ¿dejar que te vayas sin pagar? ¡Eso es un crimen!"

"No lo pidieron, ¡obtuve comida gratis!, lidié con eso, De todos modos sigamos, o la gente se aburrira"

"¿Eh?, ¡¿De que estas hablado?!, ¡¿Que gente?!"

Mientras los dos muchachos se gritan el uno al otro, sin ninguna razón, un carruaje se acerca y se detiene a unos metros de ellos, uno de los guardias que esta en el carruaje abre la puerta y extiende su mano, "¿Otra vez, milady?" ee preguntan mientras tendían una mano,

"No puedo evitarlo, es mi naturaleza" dice una voz que le pertenece a una chica joven, tiene un excéntrico vestido azul y blanco, sus ojos eran de un color celeste y tenía un corto cabello rubio. Ella baja del vehículo y camina hacía a los chicos. A medida que se acercaba, podia escuchar la conversación de los chicos.

"Todo lo que digo es que debes tener cuidado con quien hablas y con lo que dije." Dice Ryu

"Entonces, ¿como se supone que voy a entrar en el ejército? ¿Que estas sugiriendo?".Tatsumi responde.

Antes de que Ryu pudiera responder, notó que alguien venía hacia a el. Tatsumi también lo notó cuando la chica se paro frente a ellos.

"Disculpe, ¿están ustedes dos fueras del país?". Ella les pregunta

Respondió Tatsumi:"¿Huh?, Uh, sí, creo que el también, ¿verdad?" El se vuelve al ojiazul.

"Sí, yo también ."

"Entonces", empieza a decir la chica" si ninguno de los dos tiene un lugar donde quedarse ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa?" dice con una sonrisa.

Tatsumi rápidamente se mordió los labios y puso cara de desconfianza.El ojiazul simplemente lo mira ("Bueno, al menos esta aprendiendo")

"...No tengo dinero." dice Tatsumi.

La chica simplemente se ríe un poco, "No estarán aqui sentados, ninguno de ustedes".

"A lady Aria no le gusta ver gente como ustedes dos en la calle". dice la voz de un guardia que viene detrás de ella.

"Deberían estar agradecidos por su buena voluntad"dice el segundo guardia detras del primero.

"Entonces ¿que dices?" pregunta Aria.

Los dos se rascan la cabeza, Tatsumi responde primero.

"...Bueno, es mejor que quedarse sentado aquí, creo"

Ryu solo bufó, la verdad es que prefería dormir un árbol,no porque desconfiara de la chica, es que nunca se sintió cómodo en una cama. Pero, todo sea por no quedar mal.

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo allí" dijo, lo cual era una completa mentira.

"¡Bien!"dijo Aria."Ahora vamos ... ... ummmm"

"Oh, ¡Tatsumi es mi nombre!"

"Y yo soyRyuuto o Ryu, es un placer conocerte, Aria"

Tatsumi se da la vuelta para mirar el ahora chico llamado Ryu.

"¿Ryu?" preguntó en confusión.

"Si, para abreviar"respondio encongiendose los hombros.

"¡Bueno, son unos nombres hermosos en mi opinión¡" Aria les llamo la atención, "Ahora suban por favor"

Ella dice siendo Tatsumi el primero entrar, Ryu estaba a punto de subirse, pero su katana emitio un pequeño brillo haciendo que la mirara.

"¿Ryu?"pregunto Tatsumi, haciendo que reaccionará y se subiera al carruaje."¿Paso algo?"

"No, no paso nada"dijo mirando hacia afuera.Tatsumi se le quedo mirando hasta que Aria entró y le pidió a los guardias que siguieran.

Aria y Tatsumi empezaron a hablar entre sí, pero Ryu se quedo mirando por la ventana,como si estuviera vigilando.

El carruaje avanzó en dirección hacia la casa de Aria.

"Base de Night Raid"

Leone estaba sentada en el sofá con los pies en la mesa con su brazo alrededor de Akame, que estaba tomando una taza de té. El resto del equipo estaba sentado alrededor de la mesa. Hasta que una chica de pelo rosado habló.

"¿Cuanto tiempo tardara en venir el jefe?" preguntó impaciente.

"Paciencia Mine, deberian llegar en cualquier momento" dijo una chica de pelo morado.

Justo en ese momento, las puertas de la sala se abrieron, revelando a una mujer que tenía un brazo metálico y un parche en su ojo izquierdo.

"Jefe,¿para que nos llamo?"pregunto un hombre de pelo negro.

"Tenemos una solicitud" Respondio encendiendo en un cigarrillo.

"¿Quien en nuestro objetivo?"pregunto un hombre de pelo verde. La mujer saco un papel y lo clavo en la mesa con un cuchillo."Es ella".dijo mientras fumaba, los miembros se acercaron para ver a su objetivo, y vieron a una chica rubia de ojos celestes."¿Que ha hecho ella?" preguntó de nuevo el peliverde.

"Según el cliente, ha estado engañando a las extranjeros a su casa, para llevarlos a una trampa y torturarlos hasta la muerte." dijo soplando humo, leone se quedó viendo la cara de la chica, hasta que la imagen de un pelinegro con ojos azules apareció en su cabeza,inmediatamente su cara cambió a una de preocupación. Algo que akame notó.

"¿Leone?"pregunto, la rubia al escuchar a su amiga, la miro con una sonrisa.

"¿Sí, Akame?"

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí,¿por que?"

"Mmmmm...por nada"respondio volviendo a tomar de su té. Los demás también notaron la cara de preocupación de la rubia, pero dicidieron no decir nada.

"Entonces,¿alguien tiene una duda?" Pregunto Najenda. Todos negaron con la cabeza.

"Cuando lleguemos allí sera de mañana, por lo que mejor sera descansar"propuso Bulat. Todo los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Sin embargo Leone, se quedo ahí sentanda pensando, la misma cara de preocupación volvió, esta vez Najenda decidió preguntar.

"¿Leone?" Ella reacciono y miro a Najenda."¿Que pasa, jefe?"

"¿Algo te molesta?"

"No, nada"

"Leone"

Leone suspiró sabiendo que no podía mentirle. "Estoy preocupada"

Eso llamo la atención de Najenda, no todos los días ves a Leone preocupada por algo o alguien.

"¿Puedo saber por que?" pregunto mirándola. Leone dudo por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente hablo.

"Es por alguien"dijo confundiendola

"¿Quien?"

"Ryu"

"¿Quien es el?"

"Alguien que conoci hoy" eso la confundio aun más."Continúa"

"No se, hay algo en éste chico que me hace sentir rara, y cuando mire a nuestro objetivo no pude evitar preocuparme, que tal si ella..."

"¡Leone!"le corto Najenda"te estas alterando."

Leone se miro a si misma y vio que había activado su teigu sin querer, se relajo y desactivó su teigu volviendo a su aspecto normal."Lo siento, yo..."

"Esta bien, solo relajate y ve a descansar, mañana tienes trabajo"dijo mirando hacia a la fogata.

Leone asintió levantándose, y sse dirigio hacía la salida, pero antes de que pudiera salir."Leone"le llamo Najenda.

"¿Si?"

"Si te hace sentir mejor, deberías buscarlo y conocerlo"le dijo Najenda.

Leone se sorprendió, penso que iba a regañarla o algo así, pero en vez de eso le dio un consejo.Ella sonrió.

"Gracias"Najenda simplemente asintió y dirigió su atención hacia al fuego. Leone salio de la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara,volviendo a su yo de siempre, tan así que ni se inmutó cuando lubbock fue golpeado con la puerta, ella siguio caminando hasta llegar a su cuarto.

Lubbock se levanto del suelo sosteniendo su nariz, que estaba sangrando.

"¿y bien?" dijo Mine apareciendo con Akame y Sheele.

"Parece que Leone esta interesado en alguien"dijo Bulat apareciendo con incursio activado.

"¿Eh? eso es nuevo."dijo sheele.

"No es justo,¿como alguien que recien la conoció se ganara su atención asi de fácil?"se quejo Lubbock

"Quizás porque no es un pevertido como tu"respondio Mine.

"No lo sabes, asi que no hables" dijo Lubbock irritado, pero eso causo que casi le dieran un agujero en la cabeza.

Viendo que la enojo empezo a correr, con ella persiguiendolo y disparandole.

"Ven aquí, cobarde" grito mientras corria, Bulat los mira con diversión, hasta que se fijo en Akame, ella no había dicho nada y su expresión no cambio"Akame"la llamo, ella lo miro y le pregunto "¿Que pasa?"

"¿Que piensas de todo esto?"

"¿De Leone?"el asintió.

"No lo se, siento que no deberíamos estar metiendonos en esto"Respondio Akame.

"Lo se, pero aún así, quiero saber tu opinión"el insistió. Akame suspiró sorprendiendo al hombre.

"En parte, estoy feliz de que esta persona cause este impacto en Leone, pero también me preocupa, quiero decir, estamos en medio de una guerra, no creo que sea lo indicado."Terminó de decir.

Bulat la miro hasta que también suspiró"entiendo tambien me siento de la misma forma."

"¿Por cierto, sabes como se llama este chico?"Pregunto Akame.

"¿Hmm?"Bulat la miro antes de responder."Creo que se llamaba Ryu o algo así,¿Por que?.

Akame se encogió de hombros."Curiosidad."

Bulat asintió, luego se fue a detener a Mine antes de que asesinara a Lubbock.

 **Con Najenda.**

Najenda estaba mirando hacía al fuego con un cigarrillo en su mano metálica mientras con su otra mano jugaba con algo moviendolo por los dedos. Escuchaba los gritos de Mine hacia Lubbock, suspiró y dejo su cigarrillo en la mesa, siguio jugando con el objeto en su mano mirando fijamente al fuego.

(Quien sea que sea este Ryu,debe ser alguien especial.) Penso mientras seguía observando el fuego su mano se detuvo

(No siempre ves a alguien como Leone perdiendo el control de esa manera.)

Miro al objeto en su mano, era un anillo de bodas con las letras "N y K" grabadas en él.

(Me recuerda cuando tu y yo nos conocimos, Koaken).Penso, sintio una lágrima salir de su ojo y antes de darse cuenta estaba sosteniendo el anillo contra su pecho mientras lloraba.

(Lo siento,perdón por no haberte creído).Se lamentó mientras lloraba, Estuvo así durante un rato hasta que se quedo dormida en el asiento aún sosteniendo el anillo contra su pecho.

 **Fin del capitulo.**


	3. Capitulo 2

"¡Woooooaaaa...!"

Tatsumi y Ryu estaban dentro de la mansión, cubierta en casi color dorado, decorada con grandes urnas, pintura, animales de peluche colgados en las paredes, etc, etc. Ambos dicen lo mismo.

"Bueno, parece que Aria trajo a otros invitados otra vez".

"Ella y su hábito,cuantos han sido ahora, me pregunto".

Tatsumi y Ryu estaban frente a los padres de Aria, que estaban sentados con su hija, Tatsumi mira a los guardias detras del anciano y Ryu mira alrededor de la casa.

("Esos tipos... se ven fuertes... ellos solo nos ayudan por Aria y su padres") el futuro asesino piensa cuando entra en su mente imaginaria, (Pero al menos, esto prueba que la gente buena vive ¡En la capital!)

("Se ven bien, y nos aceptan en su mansión,pero..."), Pone una mano en su pecho y otra en su katana y mira a los guardias(Mi pecho late demasiado rápido y kurikara brillo, eso solo pasa cuando estoy en peligro,pero ¿de qué? y los guardias ... ... parecen que estan ocultando algo, es con o de la familia... o estoy cansado, es de noche, pero por ahora,me mantrende en guardia.)

De repente, Tatsumi se inclina hacia los padres de Aria"¡Muchas gracias por recibirnos!"

En un momento de pánico, olvidando sus modales, se inclina el también, "¡Uh, si gracias por recibirnos!"

"No te preocupes,por favor, sientense como en casa"

"¡Si, señora!"Tatsumi se sento en una silla, se sorprendió por lo cómoda que era. Ryu, sin embargo dudo al ver la silla, y sento lentamente, como si la silla fuera el demonio mismo.

"Dios mío, tienen tal formalidad, ¿no crees que traeran felicidad a nuestra familia Aria?" dijo la madre de Aria.

"¡Mamá!, ¡Tú sabes porque estoy haciendo esto!" La madre de Aria se ríe ante el estallido de su hija.

"Umm, discúlpame" la voz de Tatsumi llamaron la atención de la sala, "Si no es un gran problema,podría preguntarle algo"

Él explicó su situación a la familia, desde su pueblo pobre hasta el dia de hoy,la familia y Ryu escucharon atentamente su historia.

("Su pueblo esta teniendo dificultades, ... me enteré de que los impuestos recaudan mucho, pero no sabía que era tan malo, ¿por qué el emperador los está hostigando? ¿Se ha esta volviendo codicioso o algo así?) Penso Ryu. Después de que Tatsumi terminara de explicar al Sr. Havard.

"Ya veo, quieres ingresar al ejército". Tatsumi asiente. "Es un gran sueño, pero..." el Señor Havard se lleva la mano al mentón, "este país esta rodeado de tres razas. Podrías ser enviado a cualquiera de las dos fronteras".

"Estoy preparado para lo peor". dice Tatsumi con determinación.

"Ya veo ..., tienes valentía dentro de ti chico, ¡me gusta eso!"Dice el viejo.

"¿Viniste solo a la capital?" Preguntó Aria con curiosidad.

"No, en realidad venía con dos más, pero nos separamos por los bandidos nocturnos en nuestro camino hasta aquí".

"Oh querido", dice la señora Harvard con una mano en la boca.

"No me preocupó, son fuertes, pero..."Tatsumi junta sus manos,"Leyasu es horrible con las instrucciones".

"Ayuda"

Una vez más la katana emitió un brillo y Ryu empieza mirar alrededor buscando la fuente de esa voz

("Que raro, kurikara volvio a brillar y creí haber escuchado la voz de una chica. Definitivamente no es mi imaginación").

"Me preocupa que se pierda y no encuentre el lugar de reunión."Tatsumi termina y se da cuenta de que su compañero mira a su alrededor como un perro,"Um, ¿Ryu?, ¿Que estás haciendo?" el ojiazul mira al castaño, mientras los Hardvards bebían un poco de té.

"Creí haber escuchado la voz de alguien por un minuto"

Los Harvard ensancharon repentinamente sus ojos, el Sr. y la Sra. casi se ahogan con el té. Loa guardias rápidamente pasaron a su lado.

"¿Está bien, Sr. Harvard?!" dice uno de los guardias.

"S-sí*cof* Estoy bien, bebo un poco rápido,"¡Ahem!"De todos modos veo tu situación, los recomendare a uno de mis asociados en el ejército y veré a tus amigos".

"¡¿De verdad?!" dice Tatsumi emocionado,"¡muchas gracias!".

"Pero yo no-"Ryu comenzó a decir, pero fue cortado.

"¡Padre es bueno para encontrar personas, estoy segura de que los encontrarás pronto!"dice Aria

"¡Señorita Aria...!" Tatsumi dice mientras Ryu intenta hablar de nuevo.

"Apreció la oferta, pero-"

"¡lo se!" Tatsumi lo corto una vez más," Si hay algo con lo que podamos ayudar,¡po favor, pregunta!"

Ganando la idea,Aria hablo,"¡Ah, ustedes dos podrían ser mis guardaespaldas para mañana!"

"¡Claro, podemos hacer eso!" el castaño se volteo hacia al pelinegro."¿Estás bien con esto, verdad Ryu?"

"¿Huh?"El dice confundido"Bueno, yo-"

"¡Esta bien con eso¡"Tatsumi dice mientras mira a la familia mientras Ryu le da una bofetada por detrás.

"¡Oye, dejame terminar! ¡Y no hables por mí!"

"Entoces esta hecho" El Sr. Harvard se levanta de su sofá."¡Garui, por favor cuidalos!"

"Si, señor."Dice el guardia llamado Garui.

"¡Gracias por todo¡" Tatsumi inclina la cabeza de nuevo.

"Si gracias"dice Ryu juntando sus manos y haciendo una reverencia, este gesto atrajo la atención de Tatsumi y de los Harvards.Ya que nunca habian visto ese tipo de saludo, Pero lo dejaron pasar.

"Ahora bien,¿Por que no se duermen los dos, deben estar cansados? ,Dice la Sra. Harvard mientras ambos adolescentes estaban de acuerdo con ella," Gauri, por favor, llevalos hacia a su habitación".

Garui asiente cuando Tatsumi y Ryu lo siguen a su habitación.

Ya en la habitación...

"Bueno, aquí es dónde dormiran"dijo Gauri, Tatsumi entro seguido de Ryu. Se voltearon para ver a Gauri."Si necesitan algo, solo avisenme".

"Gracias" dijeron ambos adolescentes, con esto Gauri se marcho cerrando la puerta.La habitacion era casi igual de lujosa que el resto de la casa y con dos camas individuales. Tatsumi se dirigio hacia a una cama y se sento, suspirando se quito su equipo de combate y miro hacia a Ryu que estaba mirando la cama con duda.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"¿Uh?,no nada"dijo saliendo de su trance, se quito la bufanda y sudadera y todo lo demas,quedando solo en pantalones y camiseta blanca se acosto, la cama de por si era comada, el problema era que el no se sentía cómodo. Se produjo un silencio

incómodo hasta que Tatsumi hablo.

"Oye, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"¿Mm?" miro a Tatsumi."¿el que?"

"Dijiste que esta era tu primera vez aquí solo, ¿Has estado en la capital antes?" Pregunto con curiosidad.

"Sí, cuando era niño venia aquí con mi padre a por suministros"contestó mirando al techo.

"¿Y donde esta él?"

"Falleció."

"Oh" Tatsumi se maldijo mentalmente. No queriendo meter la pata, decidió cambiar el tema.

"Oye, ese saludo que hiciste, ¿de donde proviene?"preguntó

"¿Mm?, ¿te refieres a esto?" dijo haciendo la misma reverencia.

"Si, eso"

"Es una muestra de respeto que mis padres enseñaron"dijo volviendo su mirada al techo."Mis padres son descendientes de un clan guerrero y este saludo es usado por ellos cuando se encuentran con un oponente fuerte. Aunque yo solo uso como saludo."

Tatsumi escucho atentamente la historia, para la mente infantil de Tatsumi, era interesante saber de un clan guerrero. Su interes se interrumpió cuando bostezo.

"Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir"dijo Ryu.Tatsumi lo miro molesto.

"¿Tu no lo haras?"

"Estare despierto un rato más"dijo mientras se metia en sus pensamientos.

"Um...vale."dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama y se quedaba dormido."Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches"dijo Ryu, Una vez que se quedó dormido, suspiró y se levanto de la cama, salió por una ventana y subió al techo se acosto mirando hacia al cielo nocturno,sintiendo una brisa fría que relajo su cuerpo. Saco de su camiseta un colgante, era simple con una cadena negra, se sostenía tres lunas pegadas de color gris a un zafiro, tambien cada luna habia un zafiro adentro, Se quedo mirando hacia el colgante en silencio.

"Buenas noches, Mamá. Dónde sea que estés espero que te encuentres bien" Dijo guardando el colgante en si camisa. Luego miro hacia al cielo estrellado, donde la luna brillaba.

"Buenas noches... Papá" dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente.

"¡Vamos a la tienda de al lado!"

"¡Esperé, señorita Aria!"

la escena frente a Tatsumi y Ryu fue esta: Aria está comprando TODO en cada tienda a la que ingresa. Tatsumi tenia su mandíbula abierta por la montaña de regalos en el carro detras del carruaje,mientras Ryu parecía estar en su mundo.

"La proxima vez deberiamos esperar en la mansión" dice Gauri, quien estaba con ellos.

"De acuerdo." Tatsumi asiente mientras todavía esta en shock. Miro a Ryu, quien estaba mirando alrededor mientras llevaba una pila de cajas sin dificultad.

"Parece que a las chicas les gusta comprar mucho" dijo mientras volvía a la realidad. Desde que salieron en la mañana no ha parado de sentir que alguien los observaba, por lo que ha estado vigilando en busca de peligro, pero no encontraba nada. Finalmente lo dejo pensando que era solo su imaginación.

"Bueno, acostumbrate, así es como es cada chica en la capital".Gauri agrega.

"La chica que conozco nunca compraría tanto".Tatsumi dice mientras Ryu ponia las cajas en el carruaje.

"Bueno, olvídate de eso, los dos miran hacia allí."

Tatsumi y Ryu siguen la mirada de Gauri contemplando un edificio gigante en el centro de la capital.

"Ese es el corazón de la capital allí mismo... El Palacio Imperial".

Tatsumi fue sorprendido por el tamaño mientras Ryu no había sorpresa, tenía una vista del todo lugar desde aquella montaña.

"¡Es enorme! ¡Ahí donde vive el emperador, el gobernante de este país¡?"Tatsumi grita cuando el rostro de Gauri se vuelve oscuro y se acerca a los chicos que lo escuchan.

"No del todo... ves, hay un emperador, pero él todavía es un niño, el que controla el lugar... es el Ministro".Gauri dice la verdad innegable.

"El es el responsable de la decadencia de los países".

Los ojos de Tatsumi y Ryu se ensancharon.

"Entonces... la razón por los grandes impuestos sobre mi pueblo ..." comienza Tatsumi.

"...Es por el poder del ministro".Termina Ryu.

Ahora tenía sentido, los impuestos, el robo, el hambre de la gente y la falta de posiciones en el ejército... es porque el emperador es un niño y ha sido controlado por el Ministro, despues de todo, ¿Que sabría un niño acerca de gobernar?

Ryu apreta fuertemente su puño,("¡Entonces también el es la razon de porque ella se fue")

"Y ademas de eso, los tenemos también". Gauri señalo detrás de el, algunos carteles de buscados en la pared.

"¿Night Raid?" pregunta Tatsumi, Ryu le cayo una gota de sudor, ya que no podía entender lo que decía los carteles.

"Son una organización de asesinos, atacan por la noche como su nombre los describe, y apuntan a oficiales de alto rango y clases ricas", les explica Gauri," Es mejor que los dos esten en guardia en la noche".

Tatsumi apreta el puño con una sonrisa"¡No hay problema!"

Ryu también sonríe, "Puede que no me vea así, pero va a ser dificil sacarme" le dijo, pero en su mente pensó, ("Aún así,... ¿por que suena como si estuviera tratando de decirnos algo más?")

Garui asiente la cabeza," También... ...trata de manejar este problema"señalo detras de ellos mientras los adolescentes miran hacia atrás, solo para ver a Aria acercándose a ellos... con dos guardias detrás de ella cargando una gran caja de regalo. Tatsumi y Ryu solo dijeron una cosa.

"¿Estas bromeando?"

 **NOCHE.** En una especie de almancen donde había unas jaulas con cuerpos colgando, en una en especial, había una chica de pelo negro largo, sus manos encadenadas, con muchas heridas y una pierna mutilada, la chica seguía viva y consiente, pero apenas.

"A-ayuda" dijo debilmente antes de caer inconsciente. una sombra se le acercó y la miró.

"Pobre chica"dijo antes de meterse en la jaula y poner una mano sobre ella.

"¿Q-que estas haciendo?" Escucho una voz detras de el y se volteo, era un chico de pelo castaño. hay igual que la chica tenia muchas heridas pero sus extremidades seguían con el, tenía una mirada furiosa decidido a protegerla, por muy inútil que sea."Alejate de ella"

La sombra solo lo miro por un segundo y fijo su atención en la chica, de su mano empezo a salir una luz azul. Los ojos del chico se ensancharon, vio que la pierna mutilada empezo a regenarse, al igual que otras heridas empezaron a sanar. La luz se apagó y la sombra se dirigió hacía al chico, extendió su mano sobre el y la misma azul salió de su mano, el chico empezo a sentir como sus heridas graved sanaban pero no del todo. La luz volvio a desvanecer y la sombra hablo.

"Dado mi estado actual no puedo curar toda tus heridas, pero por lo menos viviras hasta que alguien venga a buscarte". El muchacho lo miró y con la ultima de sus fuerzas...

"Gracias". Dijo antes de caer inconsciente, la sombra lo miro antes de salir de la jaula y seguir buscando.

 **EN LA MANSIÓN.** Después de un largo día de compras y carga, todos regresan a la Mansión. Después de una buena comida, o mejor dicho, al menos de toda la comida que Tatsumi podía comer ya que el pelinegro devoraba toda la mesa, estan durmiendo en su respectiva cama en la misma habitación, o en el caso de Ryu en el techo. Mientras estaban ahora en la tierra del sueños, la señora Havard estaba caminando por los pasillos con un pequeño diario en la mano.

"Ahora, comencemos la entrada de hoy" ella se ríe un poco,"No puedo dejar este pasatiempo mío".

Tan pronto como ella dijo eso, esas fueron sus ultimas palabras en este mundo.

Alguien se paró detrás de ella, y luego, un objeto filoso se abrió camino atraves de su cuerpo, cortandola por la mitad. La sangre se derramó por todas partes, la señora Harvard solo pudo hacer una cara de sorpresa cuando cayó el suelo, convirtiéndose nada más que un cadáver ensangrentado. Su asesina era una mujer bien dotada, con un largo pelo morado, gafas finas en los ojos, llevaba un vestido chino morado y en la mano llevaba una tijera gigante cubierta de sangre, pero con un rápido movimiento toda la sangre de la punta de las tijeras había desaparecido, ella colocó su arma detras de su espalda y se inclinó ante su víctima.

"Lo siento."

Tatsumi se despertó repentinamente y se sento en la cama.

"Esta sensación...¡es intento de asesinato!"

El salta de su cama y se dirigió hacia la cama del pelinegro pero vio que estaba vacía, luego escucho la ventana abrirse y se encontro a Ryu.

"Ry-" Ryu le interrumpió

"Si, también lo siento" dijo empezando a ponerse su equipo de combate y Tatsumi hizo lo mismo. Ambos adolescente salieron de la habitación y salieron corriendo por el pasillo, pero antes de que pudieron continuar, Tatsumi miro por la ventana y se detiene en seco mientras sus ojos se ensanchan. Ryu también se detiene y sigue los ojos del adolescente moreno, lo que vio fue increíble.

Afuera en el cielo, frente a la luna roja, habia cinco personas paradas en el aire.

En el lado izquierdo había dos chicas jóvenes, la primera era baja, tenia el cabello gemelo rosado y un vestido rosa, ella sostenía un gran arma. La segunda tenía el pelo largo y negro, una camisa de traje negro, una mini falda roja y una katana en la mano, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre.

En el lado derecho había un joven adolescente con cabello verde y gafas rojas t un abrigo verde largo, estaba de cuclillas, y una mujer rubia y amarilla con orejas de gato en la cabeza, su ropa solo cubre su busto y la mitad de sus piernas.

En el centro detrás de la chica cuervo, había un hombre con armadura que lo cubría de cabeza a los pies mientras una capa fluia en el viento.

Los guardias se pararon frente a la gente voladora conocida como **Night Raid.** "Ellos son el objetivo, Akame" dijo el peli verde a la chica cuervo mientras asiente.

"Eliminado", ella salta del aire, seguida por el hombre con armadura. Aterrizan frente a los guardias, que tenían sus armas listas.

"¡Muy bien chicos, alejaos de la chica de la katana!"Gauri dice mientras él y dos guardias van a atacarlos.

El primer guardia que se acercó a la chica llamada Akame estaba a punto de cortarla, pero la niña ya le había cortado en el cuello. El tipo con armadura invocó una lanza en su mano y la lanza al pecho del segundo guardia, matandolo instantáneamente. Akame miro a Gauri, y antes de que el lo supiera, ella lo apuñalo con su katana en el pecho

"E-esto es... lo que obtengo ...por una ... alma podrida". Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras cuando su cuerpo toca el suelo.

El ultimo guardia mira con terror como su comandante y nakamas estaban muertos frente a él, el comienza a huir.

"¿¡que demonios son estas personas!?Monstruos!?

Estas fueron sus ultimas palabras ya que el sonido del arma disparando y un proyectil paso por su cabeza, el cae al suelo. La pistola de la niña rosada estaba liberando vapor de su boca.

"Patético", dice ella "huyendo delante del enemigo".

"Bueno, eso es normal". comenta el chico verde.

Tatsumi y Ryu estaban en estado de shock, todos los guardias fueron asesinados en cuestión de segundos, ¡ni siquieran golpearon a uno de ellos¡ Ryu sin embargo, noto algo.. apagado. No podia explicarlo, pero por alguna razón su corazón no latia lo suficiente y su espada no ha brillado. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar con su tren de enseñanza, Tatsumi pasa frente a el a toda velocidad.

"Woah, Tatsumi, ¿a donde vas?" El adolescente moreno se detiene y se gira para mirarlo.

"¿No es obvio? ¡Debemos proteger a la señorita Aria!"

"¿Al menos sabes donde está?"

" ...eso pensé, sígueme, vi un almacén cuando vinimos ¡ella debe estar allí!"

"¡De acuerdo,guía y apúrate!"

Ryu asiente mientras empieza a correr, seguido de Tatsumi.

 _Mientras tanto..._

 _"Guh... Guh... *tos ... Por favor, perdóname ... ... tengo ... una hija ..."_

Esas fueron las palabras que salieron del Sr. Harvard, el pobre hombre está siendo estrangulado por el cuello, ¿su agresor? La chica rubia parecida a un gato de antes, le estaba mirando con cara aburrida.

"No te preocupes"dice con un tono oscuro, "te reuniras con ella lo suficientemente pronto".

"¡ _Ni siquiera mi hija!? ¡No tienes piedad!?"_

¿piedad? ... No tengo idea de que es eso".

Y con un poco de presión, ella le rompe el cuello matándolo.

"¿¡Q-que esta pasando!?"

Pregúntale a Aria, muy asustada, que fue guiada por un guardaespaldas a través del bosque.

"Es night raid, tenemos que esconderte en el almacén, llegaron a la puerta de entrada solo para ser detenidos por una voz.

"¡Señorita Aria!"

Se dan vuelta y ven a Ryu y Tatsumi, este último tratando de tomar aire.

¡Oh, son ustedes dos!" El guardia suspiró aliviado," El momento perfecto, tenemos que esconder a la señorita Aria, ustedes chicos, mantengan el terreno,¿bien?"

"¡¿Que!?" Tatsumi grita con sorpresa.

"Eso no-"Ryu fue cortado por una bota que choco contra el suelo con fuerza, ambos miraron a su alrededor, para ver a la chica asesina roja de antes, tenía una mirada mortal.

"¡Maldición!"Grito Tatsumi mientras saca su espada."¡Parece que no tenemos otra opción!"

Ryu no dice nada y se pone en una pose de lucha.

Dentro del almacén, la sombra que habia ayudado a los dos jóvenes. Escuchaba voces alla afuera.

"¿Que ocurre alla afuera?" la sombra se telenstraporto afuera del almacén, observó a su alrededor y se fijo en la situación. Miro a la chica cuervo y se fijo en la katana en su mano.

"Esa debe ser Murasame" pensó luego se fijo en los chicos que estaban frente a ella, Miro al chico de pelo castaño, tenia una espada normal en su mano. Detras de el había una chica rubia la que confirmó como la torturadora ya que veia su aura de putrefacción. Luego se fijo en el otro muchacho, tenía los puños levantados en una posición de combate.

"¿Esa es?" Exclamo mirando la katana"¿Kurikara?" de repente una gran felicidad y alivio para la sombra vino.

Akame se lanzó contra ellos y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos-

"No objetivos".

Ella se coloca sobre el hombro de Tatsumi y salta hacia Aria, el guardia usa su ametralladora para derribar al asesino, pero a gran velocidad, esquiva las balas, una vez que estuvo cerca, la asesina lo corta, el guardia cae al suelo, muerto. Aria retrocede y mira con terror a Akame, justo antes de que pueda matarla, un puñetazo y una espada casi la golpean, ella se da la vuelta hacia atrás y cae sobre sus pies. Levanta la vista para ver a los niños frente a su objetivo.

"¿Que estan haciendo? Ustedes dos no son objetivos"

"pero planeas matarla, ¿verdad?" Tatsumi grita.

"Mm-hm"

"¡No lo digas sin rodeos!"

"Si no te mueves, te mataré"

"¡No es como si pudiera correr ahora!" dice Ryu.

"... Entonces los enviaré a ambos a descansar".

Esas palabras pasaron por la columna vertebral de Tatsumi y Ryu, las palabras de un asesino brutal.

Cuando eso sucedió, la mujer rubia tetona salio de la Mansión para ver si su compañero estaba bien, se sorprendió al ver que Akame no había terminado aún,(Eso es nuevo, ¿Akame aun no ha terminado?), suspiro al ver al niño que había estafado antes.("Este tipo tiene mala suerte".) Luego se fijo en el otro niño. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando reconoció al pelinegro.(¿¡Ryu!? ¿¡Porque el de todas las personas tenía que estar aquí!?).

La sombra sintió una fuerte emoción de preocupación y desesperación. y miro en la dirección en la que estaba la rubia.

(Mmm... parece que esa mujer se siente preocupada por algo o alguien.) luego volvio su atención hacía la pelea.

Tatsumi sabía que no tenía oportunidad de ganar esta pelea, pero si no puede proteger a una chica, ¿como se supone que debe salvar a su pueblo?. De repente, Akame se precipita hacia ellos. Tatsumi estaba a punto de precipitarse también, pero fue sorprendido por Ryu corriendo rápido, Akame balancea su katana una vez que Ryu estuvo muy cerca. El ataque se conectó y causo una poderosa fuerza alrededor de ellos, pero Akame no lo vio con la fuerza, sino por el niño que agarraba su katana con su mano desnuda, y no salio sangre. los ojos de Tatsumi y la chica Rubia se abrieron cuando pensaron en cosas diferentes.

(¿Q-qué hizo el!?)

(Acaso... él detuvo a Akame ... con su mano desnuda?!)

La sombra solo miro indiferente. Akame aprieta los dientesmientras patea al lado de pelinegro. pero Ryu contraataca agarrando la pierna con su mano libre. El le lanza una patada en el estomago, pero ella salta sobre el y le da una patada en la cara haciendo que soltara la katana y se cortara un poco la mano. El tropieza un poco hacia atras y mira hacia al pequeño corte en su mano antes de sacudirla. Él mira a la chica, que lo mira con una expresión casi triste, lo que lo confundió.

"Este partido terminó".El asesino mira apunta hacia el con su katana.

"Esta cuchilla está cubierta de veneno, es una muerte instantánea para mi y no hay cura".

Esas palabras golpearon a Ryu y a la mujer rubia como una bala, en ese momento, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y su katana empezo a brillar aunque nadie podía verlo aparte de la sombra, el dolor se apodero de su cuerpo y lo debilitó. Él cae de rodillas al sentir el veneno dentro de él.

Tatsumi se recupera de su sorpresa y se coloca frente a Ryu. Al ver a su compañero caer de rodillas. Luego fue directamente a atacar a Akame. La mujer rubia solo podía observar con el corazón dolorido, verlo morir lentamente, sabía que no debía tener ese tipo de sentimientos. Eran asesinos y eso solo causaría mas dolor. Pero aún así no pudo evitar sentirse atraída hacia aquel chico.

La sombra sintió la tristeza de la mujer, y camino hacia Ryu. Mientras su situación estaban empeorando. Puede sentir el veneno en su cuerpo, su corazón late con fuerza y se lastima. La sombra puso una mano en su hombro, lo cual Ryu no noto, ya que cadi perdia la consciencia.

("Maldita sea, ella ne hizo bien, nunca me hubiera imaginado que la cuchilla estuviera envenenada...)

(Pero no puedo morir aquí... porque...)

 **Flashback.**

 **"¿De verdad tienes que irte?"dijo un niño de unos ocho años.**

 **"Lo siento Ryu, pero el ejército me necesita."dijo una voz femenina.**

 **"Solo promete que estaremos juntos otra vez." extendiendo su dedo meñique, La mujer río y juntaron su dedos meñique. La mujer abrazo a** **su hijo y el niño devolvió el abrazo, ambos no querían separarse pero sabían que era imposible, la mujer se separo y saco una caja de quien sabe dónde y se lo entregó.**

 **"Toma esto" el niño abrio la caja y se encontro con un collar simple pero hermoso. Ryu agarro el collar y se lo puso, La madre saco de su ropa otro collar igual al que de su hijo."Estos collares son algo especiales. Si uno de nosotros sufre daño o se cae, el collar brillara. De este modo sabremos si nos ha ocurrido algo". El niño asiente mientras contenía las lágrimas.**

 **"Una última cosa, vigila que tu padre no se meta en problemas". Dijo con una sonrisa.**

 **"Oye" dijo una voz masculina.**

 **"Lo hare" dijo asintiendo, la mujer beso la frente de su hijo y se marchó.**

 **Fin Flashback.**

(Prometimos que volveriamos estar juntos,¡Mientras ella este en algun lado no moriré! ¡AUN SI UN VENENO ES MI OPONENTE!).

La sombra había visto todo el recuerdo. El chico tenía una gran determinación. Finalmente decidió no dejar que su promesa sea en vano. La espada emitio un brillo.

"Tu también estas de acuerdo, bueno vieja amiga, hazme los honores" dicho esto, la espada brilla aun más, y entonces la sombra se convirtió en una llama azul y se metio en el cuerpo de Ryu.

 **Fin del capitulo.**


	4. Capitulo 3

***Choque***

 ***Choque***

 ***Choque***

Tatsumi estaba luchando con akame, espada con katana, luego Tatsumi balancea con su espada en sus piernas, ella salta sobre el y le da una patada en el hombro, Tatsumi fue atrapado por sorpresa cuando Akame lo apuñalo en el pecho.

"¡Kah!" el dice mientras su cuerpo cae al suelo.

"¡Tatsumi!" Aria grita con preocupación y miedo.

Cuando Akame estaba a punto de acabar con el, un pulo entrante estaba a punto de golpearla, salto hacía atrás, a unos pocos metros de distancia. Levanto la vista hacia a su agresor, solo para que sus ojos se ensanchen, Ryu estaba sobre sus dos pies, respirando pesadamente, pero los ojos habian cambiado, la pupila se habia afilado y era roja al igual que un anillo en su iris y parecia que brillaban. Ryu miro al adolescente caído.

"Oye, Tatsumi ... *jadeo* ... ¿estas bien?" El grita.

Tatsumi lentamente se pone de pie, "Si, estoy bien"

"Maldición *jadeo* no puedo creer que hayas sobrevivido a una puñalada en el pecho". él dice mientras el sudor baja por su frente.

"¡Heh!" Tatsumi saca un artefacto de madera de su ropa, tenía un pequeño agujero en el. "mi pueblo me cubrió"

"¡Eso es *jadeo* una suerte del diablo ahí"

"¡Oh, sí! ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?"

"Todavía puedo *jadeo* seguir"

Tatsumi no se altero por los ojos de Ryu o mas bien parece que no se ha dado cuenta pero mientras continúan con sus cosas. la chica rubia miro en shock a los chicos.

 **Leone pov.**

("!Ambos fueron alcanzados por la espada de Akame y todavia viven! !Tatsumi tiene potencial, pero Ryu ... no solo detuvo la katana de Akame con su mano, sino que sigue de pie después de haber sido cortado! ¿¡Como es posible!? ¡No hay cura para eso! ... Pero sus ojos... no eran así antes, ¿acaso es un teigu? ¿es por eso que sigue de pie?.)

Volviendo a la pelea, Akame se apresura para acabar con ellos." Descansa en pedazos."

"¡Espera!" Grita Tatsumi mientras agita su mano frente a el, perdiendo el agarre de su espada." Solo quieres el dinero, ¿no? ¡No necesitas matar a una chica inocente por eso!" su palabra fue sorda para Akame pero no para mí.

Inocente. apreté mis puños con fuerza, mientras sentía que mis dientes se afilaban. Esa chica... merece que le aplaste el cráneo.

"Basta *jadeo* Tatsumi, ella no *jadeo* parara"dijo Ryu, me enfurece verlo defendiendo a esa perra,alguien que merece arder en el infierno , mire al almacén donde Aria estaba en frente. Ryu corre para atacar a Akame.

Se acabó.

 **Tercera persona.**

Mientras se acercaban, Akame se alistó para golpearlo y Ryu se preparo para lanzar un golpe, estaban a punto de golpearse antes-

"Espera."

Akame fue agarrada por detras de su camisa por una pata amarilla. Ryu se tropezo y cayó de cara al suelo.

"¡Ay!"

"Leone, ¿que estas haciendo?" Akame le pregunta a la chica que la detiene con una cara de molestia.

"Tenemos tiempo, ¿verdad?" Leone dice con un guiño

y una sonrisa, pero se puede notar que era forzada . "Conozco al chico de pelo marrón, dejame devolverle el dinero".

Ella dijo mientras Tatsumi miraba mas de cerca al recién llegado y conectaba los puntos, mientras Ryu intentaba ponerse de pie.

"Tu eres la mujer que me estafó"dijo mientras la señala.

Ryu aun intentando levantarse aun respirando pesadamente, abrío los ojos para revelar que habian vuelto a la normalidad. Noto que había un par de piernas extra frente a el, levanto la vista para encontrarse con una mujer rubia con el pelo realmente largo y en su cabeza tenia unas orejas con complejo de gato, su ropa negra y marrron solo cubria su busto y la mitad de sus piernas, sus brazos parecian las patas de un león. Sus ojos eran dorados como el oro, y como la última vez, se quedo como un completo pasmado mirando sus ojos.

"Oye, deja de mirarme tan fijamente" dijo haciéndolo reaccionar, y se fijo mas en ella.

(Un momento, ella no es...)

"¿L-leone?" dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

"Yup, veo que te acuerdas de mí" dijo con una sonrisa pero esta era mas... sincera. Pero en este momento su mente estaba en conflicto.

(¿Por que se ve diferente? ¿Porque ella está aquí?, Acaso ¿ella esta con . como se llamaba... Night Raid?.)

Mientras su cabeza corria tantas preguntas, Leone se abrió paso frente al almacén. Su rostro se vuelve serio.

"Dijiste que esta chica es inocente, pero..." se paró frente a las puertas del almacén y de un puntapié destruyó las puertas "¿Todavía puedes decir esl después de esto?.

Tatsumi se dirigió hacia la entrada y su rostro se congeló , Ryu saliendo de su trance y poniéndose de pie finalmente, camino o eso parecía, llego hasta el almacén solo para que casi se cayera de nuevo.

Dentro había la cosa mas horrible del mundo.

Cuerpos.

Demasiados cuerpos, a algunos les faltaban extremidades, otos colgaban del techo, la gente estaba en jaulas, los globos oculares y los órganos estaban en jarrones y los depositivos de tortura estaba en todas partes con sangre en ellos.

Es una pesadilla, una pesadilla infernal.

"¿Qué ... qué es esto?" Tatsumi tartamudeo de horror, su rostro se estaba empalideciendo por lo que estaba viendo.

Ryu no podía hablar, sus ojos también estaban aterrorizados, su respiración no ayudaba.

"Esta es la oscuridad de la capital", explica Leone mientras se apoya en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados" Atraen a la gente del campo con dulces palabras y promesas, y luego los someten a su pasatiempo de tortura hasta que mueran" ella frunce el ceño fuertemente." Esa es la naturaleza de la casa".

Tatsumi solo miro el horror, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en una jaula y vio un cuerpo familiar, ya que lo vio se asustó y se sorprendió más.

"S-Sayo...?"Tatsumi tartamudeo, reconociendo a la chica corrio hacia la jaula "Oye, Sayo..."

"Alguien que conoces, eh..." Leone se volvió de inmediato para ver a Aria alejarse, la agarro por el cabello, "¿Y adonde vas?" Leone pregunto mientras Aria intentaba soltarse.

"La gente de esta casa... ¿hizo esto?" Ryu finalmente preguntó mientras sus manos temblaban y sus ojos estaban sombreados.

"Sí, a los guardias se les pagó por estar callados, por lo que también son culpables" Leone dice.

"Tat-Tatsumi" Tatsumi ensancho los ojos, La chica abrió los ojos lentamente, revelando sus ojos negros. Todo el mundo incluso Akame mostraron una cara de sorpresa.

"¡Sayo!"

"Ella esta viva..."dijo Leone incrédula.

"T-tats, me alegra ver que estas bien" dijo Sayo, con una debil sonrisa, pero pronto se borro al mirar a Aria. "Tats, esa chica... esta loca, ella me torturó..."

"¡Es una mentira! ¡ es toda mentira! ¡no sabía de este lugar! Tatsumi, Ryu, ¿me creeran ustedes, son los salvadores o los asesinos?" Aria gritó, no estaba haciendo que su caso se viera bien con ese comentario. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, una voz habló.

"Ta...tsu...mi" los ojos de esa persona sin aliento, era otra víctima, al igual que Sayo estaba en una jaula, con sangre y moretones aunque este no estaba colgado.

"Le-Leyasu" Tatsumi grita con horror

Mientras Leyasu explica lentamente la verdadera naturaleza de Aria, nadie le prestaba atención a Ryu, quien estaba lentamente construyendo ira cuando las palabras se vinieron a la mente.

" **Ryu, escucha, hagas lo que hagas, ya no puedes ir a la capital"**

 **"¿Pero por qué?"**

 **"Porque... ese lugar ya no es hermoso y te traera una suerte terrible"**

("Ahora entiendo porque papá estaba tan a la defensiva conmigo cuando decía que quería ir a la capital solo, y porque ya no volvio a llevarme ahí.)

 **"¿Está bien señor Harvard?"**

 **"S-sí, estoy bien..."**

¿Por qué los Harvard tuvieron ese pequeño incidente...

 **"los dos deben estar en guardia esta noche"**

¿Por qué Gauri sono como si les estuviera diciendo algo mas y por que se siente que algo estuvo fuera esta noche ... es porque-

Leyasu termina gritando con todas tus fuerzas.

"¡¿Qué esta mal con eso!?" Aria se apartó de las garras de Leone y dio un paso atrás.

"No eres más que unos caprichos inútiles de campo, ¿no?" ella grita, "¡Son lo mismo que ganado! ¡Soy libre de tratarte como quiero!" ella chilló, su cara se asemejaba a un demonio.

"Además esa chica tenía los nervios para tener un pelo tan lacio, ¡mientras ella misma era un animal de granja! ¡incluso tengo problemas para tener este pelo rizado! ¡Es por eso que la agonice tanto!" ella comienza a reír como un maníaco. Haciendo que los asesinos la miraran con frialdad.

Pero antes de que mas pudiera decir algo, Aria fue golpeada por detras de su cabeza, el golpe fue tan fuerte que se escuchó el cráneo de Aria agrietarse. Quien habia dado el golpe fue nadie mas que Ryu, sus ojos volvieron a tener esa pupila roja. Tatsumi fue el primero en reaccionar y antes de que Aria cayera al suelo...

Corte*

Tatsumi usando su espada la corto por la mitad con una mirada furiosa en sus ojos. Aria cayo al suelo con un sonido no muy agradable, Tatsumi fundo su espada y Ryu solo miraba su mano.

Leone parece un poco sorprendida y divertida por el resultado, como lo hizo Akame, pero de una manera "normal".

"¡Eso es Tatsumi para ti!"Leyasu dijo cayendo al suelo

"Gracias Tatsumi" Sayo dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

Al oir a sus amigos Tatsumi rápidamente regreso a las jaulas, Akame que estaba adentro ,ayudo a Tatsumi cortando el candado de las jaulas.

 **Leone pov.**

(No entiendo, se supone que estas personas los torturarian hasta la muerte, pero no se ven tan heridos como los demas cuerpos.)

Pensaba mientras veía a Tatsumi suspirar de alivio al ver que todavía respiraban. Pero mi atención cambio cuando escuché una respiración entrecortada. Mire a Ryu para ver que se estaba tambaleando y luego de caerse de espalda. Rápidamente lo atrape y apoye su cabeza en mis piernas mientras lo miraba con tristeza.

("Finalmente golpeas el cubo...") Dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo, sentí que unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas.("Es una pena, me hubiera gustado que nos hubiéramos conocido un poco más").palmeo su pecho.

(Lo único que puedo hacer es-)me congele, cuándo senti un debil golpe en .i mano(Espera ¿aun...?) mire su pecho y noto que su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, solte un jadeo, (¿¡ Aún estas vivo!?), Rápidamente abrazo su cabeza contra su pecho, mientras mas lágrimas salían, una gran sonrisa se grabo en mi rostro.

("Tu, amigo mío, te has ganado el derecho de formar parte de Night Raid,¿y sabes que?, eres adorable.") Pensé con un sonrojo. Me seque las lágrimas, y lo levante de modo nupcial y lo cargue en mi hombro.

Akame sale del almacén dejando solo a Tatsumi. Se da cuenta de su compañero.

"Vamos, terminamos aquí, podemos dejarlos a cargo del ejército, a el también"

La mire con el ceño fruncido, Ni loca.

"Akame ~"

Ella suspira."Ok puedes llevarlo, pero sera mejor que lo entierres-"

"El sigue vivo"

"...¿Qué?" ella pregunta, sonreí a la cara de Akame.

"¡Aja¡ ¡Y me gusta!"dije alegremente.

"¡Esta durmiendo por ahora, y lo llevare a el y los otros regreso a la base!"dije mientras entraba y salia del almacén arrastrando a Tatsumi gritando por la camisa.

"Nuestro escondite esta un poco corto de miembros, y estos dos nos han mostrado que tienen agallas y habilidades!" Dije mientras Akame todavía estaba en shock mientras miraba al niño dormido, aunque tenia un buen punto.

"¡Déjame ir! ¡Tengo que llevarlos a un médico!" Tatsumi grita mientras lucha por liberarse, sin exito, Me volví hacia el.

"¡No te preocupes, Tatsumi. Los traere a la base más tarde, y tu amigo necesita atrapar algo de sueño" Traté de consolarlo, pero no lo hizo.

"¡¿Qué?!" Tatsumi grita cuado nota a su compañero colgando de mi hombro."¿¡Y que le paso a Ryu!?"

"El Se quedó dormido."

"¡Mierda!"

-En el techo-

El grupo finalmente llego a sus otros miembros en el techo en un edificio.

"Finalmente han vuelto". habló primero el hombre de la armadura.

El chico de pelo verde simplemente sonríe mientras sus guantes giraban "Sería malo si no nos retiramos pronto".

"¡Llegas tarde! ¿Que estaban haciendo ustedes dos ?!" grito la niña rosa y se dio cuenta de que venía gente extra que había sido portada por Leone. Tatsumi todavia esta tratando de liberarse."¿Ellos quienes son?" pregunto la niña rosa.

"¡Nuestros nuevos nakamas!"dice Leone con una sonrisa

'¿Qué ?!' Tatsumi le grita.

"Huh, ¿no te lo dije?"ella lo arroja al centro del grupo."¡A partir de hoy, tú y tu soñoliento amigo son uno de nosotros ahora! ¡Felicidades por tu inauguración en Night Raid!"ella dice con entusiasmo y un puño alzado en el aire.

Tatsumi se quedó en silencio por unos momentos antes de salir de allí.

"¡¿Espera qué?!"

"Ríndete. Leone no se rendirá una vez que comience algo".Akame dice que Leone le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

"Como esperaba de mi amigo, ¡me conoces demasiado bien!"ella se vuelve hacia el tipo de armadura.

"¡Bulat! ¡Te dejaré este tipo!"Ella le dice al caballero que se llame Bulat, quien asintió con la cabeza, y levanta al adolescente marrón, que trata de escapar.

"¡Déjame ir! ¡No tengo intenciones de convertirme en un asesino!"él grita.Sin embargo, el hombre de la armadura solo lo mira con ojos reconfortantes.(Dentro de la armadura)

"Está bien, todo va a ser mejor pronto".Bulat le dice ...atrévete a decir con una voz reconfortante y apasionada.

"¿Esperar lo?"fue todo lo que dijo Tatsumi, un poco sorprendido y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.Bulat se vuelve hacia Leone, quien coloca a la Ryu durmiente detrás de ella a cuestas.

"¿Quieres que lo lleve también?"Bulat le pregunta a Leone, quien negó con la cabeza.

"¡Lo siento, Bulat! Pero este me lo quedó to".ella golpea la nariz del chico, recibiendo un gruñido de él, "Se gana toda mi atención sin siquiera intentarlo".ella dice con una sonrisa.

"Y eso, ¿qué hizo para llamar tu atención?"El asesino de cabello rosado pregunta, no impresiona que Leone haga algo como esto.Leone solo la mira con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"¡Estás mirando al primer superviviente de Murasame!"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"el trío grita sorprendido, ahora mirando al chico dormido.

Akame camina frente al grupo, "Misión cumplida. ¡Regresemos a la base!"ella grita mientras salta del edificio que eran.El grupo parece confundido antes de que Leone les dijera que ella contara todo en la base, uno por uno, saltan del edificio y se adentran en la oscuridad, Tatsumi grita cuando la oscuridad lo consume, con solo una cosa en su mente.

('¿Qué me va a pasar ahora ?!).

 **Fin del capitulo.**


	5. Capitulo 4

_"¡Juremos, cuando morimos, lo hacemos juntos!"_

 _"¡Sí! ¡Haremos las cosas bien en la Capital y buscaremos fortuna!"_

 _"¡Salvaremos a nuestra pobre ciudad natal!"_

('Eso es ... lo que dijimos')Tatsumi, sin embargo, han pasado tres días desde el incidente en la mansión de Harvard.Él está sentado en el borde de un acantilado, Pensativo mirando hacia al frente.

('Pero ahora ...')

Un momento de silencio ... Eso se arruinó por que algo que aterrizó en la parte superior de la cabeza del adolescente;dos grandes piezas redondas de carne.

Tatsumi se levantó en un instante, sonrojándose, "Woah, Woah ?! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"Él se da vuelta para ver nada menos que a Leone.

 **Miembro de Night Raid: Leone.**

Ella suspira, "Tratando de evitar que te mates" Leone lo mira, "Han pasado tres días, ¿te has decidido a unirte a Night Raid?"

"Ya he dicho-" Tatsumi fue cortada por la mujer rubia que lo envolvió alrededor de su brazo.

"Creo que tienes lo que se necesita para matar, lo garantizo ~", dice mientras se hurga la nariz.

"No se trata de si tengo lo que se necesita o no", Tatsumi mira al suelo, "Es solo que ... No mato ..."

Leone lo mira con una cara comprensiva ... eso no significa que ella se dará por vencida.

"¿Como estan ellos?" pregunto Tatsumi.

"Vivos, se estan recuperando bien, pero si quieres verlos, tendras que ir al escondite ".

Tatsumi suspiro...

"Sin embargo..." dirigió su mirada hacía a un arbol

Dirigiéndose al árbol, era un Ryu dormido, se le había quitado la sudadera y se utilizó para cubrirlo y su espada al costado.El adolescente ha estado durmiendo desde el incidente, y debido a que el veneno todavía estaba sobre él, algunos de los miembros deciden ponerlo afuera con Tatsumi, en caso de que el veneno logre matarlo ... A pesar de que estaban completamente conmocionados por lo que realmente logró para detener el veneno Leone estaba en contra de la idea de dejarlo afuera,usando la excusa de que no queria que muriera con tal potencial, por lo que le dijeron que podía controlarlo.Volviendo a la realidad, el rubio solo lo mira con cara de preocupación.

"¿No crees que debería comenzar a levantarse porque me está preocupando?"Ella le dice a Tatsumi.

"Lo sé ... Probé todo lo que puede despertarlo ... Pero es como una piedra".El adolescente marrón dice.La verdad es que Tatsumi tiene miedo de que Ryu muera, acaba de descubrir que sus amigos fueron brutalmente torturados; Puede que le dijeran que estaban vivos, pero eso , y ahora Ryu fue envenenado y no ha despertado desde entonces, seguro que no han pasado demasiado tiempo juntos, pero Tatsumi lo vio como un amigo y no quería perderlos, así que todo lo que pudo hacer fue rezar para que no muriera.

"Bueno ... ¿trataste de gritar su comida favorita?"Ella pregunta.

"Dije que lo intenté todo, además de que no es como si se despertara diciendo que hay carne".Tatsumi dice con una cara inexpresiva.

En ese instante, los ojos de Ryu aparecen, él salta a sus pies mientras aparecen babas en su boca.

"¿Hay carne ?! ¿Dónde?"el pregunta desesperadamente.

Leone y Tatsumi se abrieron las mandíbulas, nunca pensaron que eso funcionaría.Tomó un momento para que Ryu se diera cuenta de algo.

"Espera un momento ... ¿Dónde estoy?"él pregunta justo cuando una mano agarra su cabeza y es metida en el pecho de Leone.

"¡Buenos días dormilón ~! ¡Ya es hora de que te despiertes!"Leone dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.(Una gran sonrisa que es).

"¿Huh?"Él pregunta mientras quita su cara de su Pecho, "Espera un momento ... ¿Leone?".

"¡Eso es correcto! ¡Tu One-san favorito!"

"Mi One- Ok, ¿qué diablos pasó?"

"Hmm, en resumen, hace dos noches te desmayas, y como tú y Tatsumi tienen un gran talento, ¡decido reclutarlos a ambos en Night Raid!"ella explica."Ah y sus amigos también"

Ryu la estaba mirando por unos momentos antes de volverse hacia Tatsumi y luego a Leone

"Vale."dijo

"¿¡Vale!?"Tatsumi grito.

"Por lo que veo, no tengo ni voz ni voto en el asunto".

"Heh, bien dicho", Leone rápidamente toma la mano de Ryu, ella se aferra a el con fuerza mientras lo hacía caminar hacia su escondite.Parece un hotel, solo que estaba dentro de una cueva."Ahora que Ryu está despierto, voy a mostrarles a los dos el escondite,si quieres ver a tus amigos tienes que venir,¡está a diez kilómetros al norte de la Capital, escondido en las montañas!"

Tatsumi gruño, pero los siguio

"Oye, ¿por que-" dijo Ryu a medias sonrojandose,Leone se volteo y lo miro con una sonrisa, Ryu volvio a perderse en sus ojos dorados y esa sonrisa la hacia ver... hermosa.

"¿Que?" dijo sin borrar su sonrisa . Ryu aparto la mirada.

"Nada".dijo dejando arrastrarse.

-Sala de reuniones-

"Ara, ¿todavía no ha decidido unirse a nosotros?"dice la mujer violeta que mata a la Sra. Harvard.

Leone llevó a Tatsumi y Ryu la reunión, donde el asesino morado estaba tomando su té y leyendo un libro.

"Así es Sheele", Leone acaricia a Tatsumi en su espalda y apegando mas a Ryu."Esperaba que pudieras darles algunos consejos de aliento".

 **Miembro de Night Raid: Sheele.**

"Hmm ..." la mujer que ahora se llama Sheele empieza a tararear pensando, tratando de pensar una posible forma de persuadir a alguien para que se una a ellos.

"Bueno, ahora que conoces nuestra ubicación de escondite, sabes que te matarán si no te unes a nosotros, ¿verdad?"ella dice con una cara oscura y fría.

"Eso es tan cálido, me estoy desgarrando".Tatsumi dice mientras Ryu comienza a aplaudir... mentalmente .

"Sí, es una gran manera de hacer que nos unamos a ti, diez de cada diez".Él dice sarcástico.

"¿Ara?"Sheele dice confundida, "Eso es raro, pensé que solo teníamos tres reclutas, ¿y este quien es?"

"Ah, es verdad, Sheele, esta es el de que te hablaba".La mujer rubia explica.

"... ¡Ah! El que se suponía que estaba muerto, ¿verdad?"El asesino violeta dice, imaginándose.

"Eso es realmente considerado contigo, desprecia tenerme presente".Ryu dice sarcástico y una cara inexpresiva.

"¿Has sido reclutado aquí? Si es así, te recomiendo que aceptes, pagamos muy bien y servimos buena comida".ella dice.

"..." el pelinegro pone su mano en su barbilla, "Tal vez esto no será tan malo".

('¡¿Qué- ?! ¿Por qué recibí una amenaza y él recibió una oferta ?!')Tatsumi grita en su cabeza, ¿cómo es esto justo?

"Ambos deberían pensarlo cuidadosamente, por cierto los otros dos ya se despertaron ".ella dijo, mientras volvía a leer su libro.Fue entonces cuando Tatsumi echo un vistazo a lo que ella estaba leyendo, inmediatamente sudando el título.

('100 maneras de arreglar Cabezas huecas ... ... ¿de veras?') penso, antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera pensar más, escucharon otra voz.

"¡Oye!"gritaron, era una voz molesta, giraron sus cabezas, y encontraron a la chica rosa parada allí."¡Espera un segundo Leone! ¿¡Por qué están dentro de la guarida !?"pregunta, señalando con el dedo hacia ellos.

"Porque ellos son uno de nosotros".Leone simplemente dijo.

"¿Cómo exactamente? ¡El Jefe aún no ha dado la autorización!"ella grita, marcas en su cabeza.Inmediatamente vuelve la cabeza y los mira bien.Después de unos momentos, les dio la espalda.

"¡Desaprobados!"

"¿¡Qué!?"Tatsumi grita.

"¿Huh?"Ryu gruño.

"No parece que puedan trabajar con profesionales como nosotros ... ¡sus rostros lo dicen todo!"ella dijo altivamente, causando que Tatsumi se enfureciera y Ryu la mirara molesto.

Dice la niña que no parece un profesional en absoluto,pero, ¿quien soy yo para juzgarte? ", dijo Ryu. La niña rosada inmediatamente lo mira.

"¿¡Disculpa !? ¿Qué dijiste ?!"ella gritó.Ella lo fulmina con la mirada hasta que ella nota algo."Espera un momento ... ¡Hmmph! Así que el niño que sobrevive a Akame ha vuelto de la muerte, ¿eh? Al menos no hueles a muerto".Ella dijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"En realidad, solo estaba durmiendo durante dos noches".

"¡Hmmph! Cuando escuché a Leone hablar de ti, pensé que eras genial, pero pensé en tu lado más relajado".ella dice.Antes de que la conversación pudiera continuar, Leone entró.

"Ahora, ahora. No nos insultemos aquí".ella dice con una sonrisa relajada."Perdón por esto. Mine es así con todos".

 **Miembro de Night Raid: Mine.**

"¡Hmph!"la chica rosa ahora llamada Mine les da la espalda.

"Sí, puedo ver eso, ('Definitivamente una Tsundere.')... ¿cuándo crecerá?"Ryu pregunta a Leone, recibiendo una sonrisa de ella.

"Eso será un día".ella dice.

"¡Oye!"

"Bueno, ¡sigamos!" dijo Leone volviendo a arrastrar a Ryu aun sosteniendo su mano con Tatsumi siguiendolo. Mine noto esto

"¿Huh?"

-Campo de entrenamiento-

"¡Orryyaaah!"

Después de ir a la sala de reuniones, Leone llevó al dúo al campo de entrenamiento, que estaba siendo utilizado por un hombre musculoso grande, que estaba moviendo un bastón más rápido de lo que el ojo puede ver, y su cabello se asemeja a un cañón, pero el frente está en una forma de corazón

 **Miembro de Night Raid: Bulat.**

"Este es el campo de entrenamiento, perfecto para liberar un poco de vapor y por allí, puedes ver a Bulat bañado en sudor".Leone dice mientras señala a Bulat.Tatsumi y Ryu se sorprendieron de cómo mueve su bastón como si no fuera nada.

('¡Increíble! ¡Tiene una velocidad y fuerza increíbles!'). penso Tatsumi.

("Con esa velocidad no quiero ser el tipo que alcancé con ese bastón) Ryu penso.

Después de un ejercicio intenso, deja su bastón abajo.Se dio cuenta de que el trío estaba mirando.

"¡Oh, es Leone, y los otros dos de antes! ¡llamitas finalmente decide despertarse, eh!"Él dice en la realización.

('¿llamitas? Genial, otro apodo extraño.') Penso, aunque Tatsumi se ve confundido.

"¿Cómo nos conoces?"

"¿Hm? ¿Es la primera vez que me vez así? Soy el tipo cubierto con armadura".Bulat dice mientras le tiende una mano.

"¡El nombre es Bulat! Es un placer conocerte".Tatsumi toma su apretón de manos, luego da un apretón de manos a Ryu.

"Cuidado, ustedes dos, él es gay".Leone dice de la nada, causando que los ojos de Tatsumi se ensanchen ante el hecho, pero Ryu hizo una cara confundida.

"Oye, oye ..." protestó Bulat."No vayan a darles una idea equivocada".Él dice, mientras sonrojado por el hecho. Leone arrastra a Ryu haciendo que soltara su mano, con Tatsumi siguiendolos con un pensamiento.

('¡Oh diablos, no!')

Ryu seguía con la misma expresión confusa.

("¿Que significa Gay?")

-Lugar de baño-

Nos movemos ahora a un lugar determinado, se producen fuertes jadeos ya que el hombre de pelo verde de antes, estaba arrastrándose por el suelo.Pronto levantó su cuerpo un poco, para tener una vista de una pequeña fuente termal.

"Ya casi es hora de que Leone se bañe. ¡No pensaré dos veces sobre el peligro si eso significa ver su pecho!"dijo con una sonrisa peligrosa.

"Entonces serían dos dedos".

El sonido de los huesos al romper el sonido, el joven grita de miedo, sorpresa y dolor.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"grita mientras cae al suelo.Leone estaba a punto de mostrarle al dúo el área de baño. En su lugar, encontró a un pervertido, por lo que agarró dos de sus dedos y ahora pone su pierna sobre su espalda, mientras estira su brazo, todo eso mientras aun agarraba la mano de Ryu.

"Nunca aprendes Lubbock".

 **Miembro de Night Raid:Lubbock.**

"¡Maldición! ¡Lo intentaré de nuevo la próxima vez!"el ahora nombre Lubbock gritó.

"Entonces el siguiente es el brazo".Leone le dijo.Ella se vuelve hacia Tatsumi y Ryu.

"¡Y este idiota es Lubbock!"ella dice con un tono amistoso, ignorando el dolor que le estaba infligiendo.Tatsumi solo pudo lanzar un "¿me estás tomando el pelo" mientras Ryu tenía una cara de lastima.

-Enfermería-

Luego de que Leone torturara brutalmente al pobre tipo, fueron a la enfermería donde estaban los amigos de Tatsumi.

"¡Sayo! ¡Leyasu!" los dos aludidos se voltearon para ver a Tatsumi corriendo hacia ellos.

"¡Tats!" los dos intentaron levantarse pero sus heridas los detuvo.

"¡Chicos, me alegra ver que estan bien!" dijo aliviado, queriendo darles un abrazo pero se detuvo recordando que estaban heridos. Ellos le sonrieron y le dieron un abrazo.

 **"Amigos y compañeros** **de Tatsumi: Sayo y Leyasu"**

"Te lo dije" los tres voltearon para ver a Leone con una sonrisa y Ryu llorando falsamente

"¡Que conmovedor!" dijo limpiandose las lágrimas.

"¿Y ustedes son?" pregunto Sayo.

"¡Ah, el es Ryu, un amigo que me encontré por la capital!"

"Hola"dijo saludando con su mano.

"Emm, hola"Ella respondio apartando la mirada, sonrojandose. Leone noto esto y no le gusto.

"... y ella es Leone, ella es... bueno..."

"Soy miembro de Night Raid" ella intervino, su enojo,muy bien ocultado con una sonrisa.

"¿Night Raid?, he oído que son asesinos que apuntan a las clases ricas" dijo Sayo.

"Exacto"

"Normalmente no diría esto..., peo luego de que nos hizo esa chica, debo decirte gracias por habernos ayudado." ella dijo tímidamente. Leone olvido su enojo y le sonrió a la chica

"No hay problema".

"¿Leyasu?" dijo Tatsumi. Se voltearon para ver a Leyasu mirando fijamente a Leone de la misma forma cuando Ryu lo hace... solo que en vez de mirarla a los ojos, miraba sus pechos. Sayo inmediatamente le da una bofetada por detrás.

"¡Ay! ¿que?" se quejo Leyasu.

"No seas un pevertido." Reprendió Sayo, Leyasu mientras miraba hacia otro lado, haciendo que Tatsumi suspirara y Leone y Ryu rieran.

-Orilla del río-

Y finalmente, el grupo se traslada a su ubicación definitiva;la orilla del río.Llegaron al lugar donde estaba el último miembro del grupo.

"Y finalmente, ese es Akame, ¿no es linda?"Leone arrulló mientras señalaba a la chica roja.

Tatsumi y Ryu la miran con sus fauces abiertas, ella estaba comiendo un trozo de carne de un gigantesco pájaro cocinado gigantesco ... Oh, mencioné que el pájaro que está comiendo es uno que puede destruir una ciudad en segundos ... ¿No?Bueno, eso es lo que está comiendo.

 **Miembro de Night Raid: Akame.**

"c-¿cómo? ¿Cómo se las arregló para matar a un pájaro malvado ?!"Tatsumi dijo en estado de shock.Ryu, sin embargo, no pudo decir nada mientras mira al Pájaro del Mal con hambre.

"Ah, ella es así. Después de todo, ella creció en la naturaleza".

Akame se volvió hacia el trío, y los vio de pie allí.Ella simplemente arrojó un pollo a Leone.

"Deberías comer uno también, Leone".ella dice.

"¡AW gracias!"

Akame se volvió hacia Tatsumi, ella lo miró con una expresión plana.

"¿Te has ... convertido en uno de nosotros?"Akame preguntó.

"No…?"Respondió Tatsumi, sin saber cómo responderla.

"Entonces no puedo darte esta carne".

"¡No quería nada en primer lugar!"

"Qué lástima, Tatsumi ..." dice Leone.

Akame se volvió hacia Ryu, que todavía estaba mirando al Pájaro Malvado con hambre, lo mira con una mirada dura, el niño, que sin duda ha sido cortado por su katana, estaba frente a ella, completamente sano.Su mirada no fue pasada por alto cuando el pelinegro se dio cuenta de que alguien lo estaba observando.Ambos se miran a los ojos cuando algo empieza a lastimar a Akame en el pecho, agarra ligeramente su pedazo de tela.

"... Entonces, todavía estás vivo".

"... Sí, aparentemente ... ¿Sorpresa?"

"... No actualmente."

Akame arrojó una pierna de pollo a Ryu, lo que le sorprende ya que lo atrapa rápidamente con su mano libre.Akame vuelve al pájaro cocinado.

" …..Me alegro."

Ryu la miró , muy sorprendido por su acción y sus palabras.Pasan unos momentos antes de que él le sonriera.

"¡Gracias, estoy muerto de hambre!"él dice y comienza a comerse la pierna.

Leone y Tatsumi miran a Ryu, uno con una sonrisa y el otro con la mandíbula abierta.

('Bueno, bueno, no todos los días Akame da comida a alguien que aún no se ha unido. ¡Realmente tiene suerte!')Leone pensó.

('¿WTF ?! ¿Por qué obtuvo comida ?! Sé que dije que no quería, ¡pero igual, así de simple!')Tatsumi grita en su cabeza.

Leone se volvió hacia Akame con una ceja levantada, notando algo.

"Aún así, ¿qué hizo surgir este tipo de comida?"le preguntó al asesino rojo, quien simplemente le dio una cara en blanco.

"El jefe ha vuelto."Akame simplemente dijo, haciendo que todos miraran detrás del pájaro cocinado gigante, y vio a una mujer que estaba allí.

"Yo."el jefe dijo.Tenía el pelo corto y plateado, un ojo morado y un parche en el ojo derecho, vestía un traje negro y su brazo derecho era mecánico.

 **Líder del Night Raid: Najenda.**

"¡Jefe! Bienvenido de nuevo, ¿compró algún souvenir para nosotros?"Leone exclamó alegremente mientras la saludaba con un brazo.

"Dejando eso de lado ... Leone ... en tu trabajo hace tres días, parece que rebasaste el tiempo de operación, ¿eh ...?"dijo el jefe con un aura siniestra que la rodeaba.La rubia se puso pálida y se puso rígido un poco, y pronto dio media vuelta y corrió como el viento.Sin embargo, como dicen,"Nada escapa al jefe",el brazo mecánico de la mujer salió disparado como un gancho y pronto se agarró al hombro de Leone y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia atrás.

"¡AIEEEE!"ella chilló de miedo, el jefe tenía una sonrisa de alma oscura.

"No es lo suficientemente bueno como para disfrutar mucho pelear con enemigos fuertes. Haz algo sobre ese hábito tuyo".ella la regañó.

"¡Lo tengo! ¡Solo déjame ir!"Leone gimió hacia ella.Menos mal que el jefe centró su atención en el dúo, Ryu, a mitad de camino para terminar la carne y no habia notado que Leone se aparto de el.

"Por cierto, ¿quiénes son estos dos jóvenes?"el jefe preguntó.Leone inmediatamente sonríe y pone sus manos en sus hombros.

"¡De acuerdo, jefe! ¡Recomiendo a estos dos que se unan a nosotros! ¡Tienen potencial y prometen ayudarnos!"Leone responde al jefe.

"¡Oye, deja de hacer eso!"el castañoo le grita.

"¿El que?"el pelinegro dice tirando a un lado las sobras.

El jefe de pelo plateado los miró, "¿Se muestran prometedores?"

Leone sonríe, "Lo hacen".Ella se volvió hacia ellos, "¡Deberías intentarlo!"

"¿Es esto un trabajo a tiempo parcial ?!"Un desesperado Tatsumi grita.Akame señaló su dedo sugiriendo.

"Vale la pena".Ella dice, recibiendo un gemido molesto de Tatsumi y un suspiro de Ryu.El jefe se pone de pie.

"Akame, reúne a todos en la sala de reuniones. Quiero un detalle completo de la última misión y estos dos muchachos,y los otros dos, especialmente el de negro, ya que he estado escuchando algo sobre él que se supone que está muerto".le ordenó a Akame, que le devolvió la cabeza en comprensión.

Todos se reunieron en la sala de reuniones de su sede.Najenda, se sentó en una silla frente a todos. Ryu estaba sentado en con sus manos apoyandose es su katana. Transmitieron su misión, además de llevar a Tatsumi y Ryu con ellos y la acción de Ryu.El informe fue bastante ... interesante para decir al menos.

"Ya veo ... lo entiendo completamente".Najenda dijo.Se volvió hacia los niños y les acercó el brazo protésico."Tatsumi ... Ryu ... ¿te gustaría unirte a Night Raid?"ella les pregunta recibiendo un fruncimiento de ceño de ambos.

"Estamos muertos si nos negamos, ¿no?"Ryu pregunto, Najenda negó con la cabeza.

"No, eso no va a suceder. Sin embargo, tampoco podemos dejarlos a los dos".Najenda les dijo: "En cambio, los tendremos a los dos trabajando como obreros en talleres, lo mismo para los otros dos".Señaló, causando que Tatsumi también levantara una ceja.

"Entonces, de cualquier manera, todavía vamos a trabajar para ti".Tatsumi lo convoca todo.

"En cualquier caso, ninguno de ustedes morirá, incluso si se niegan. Teniendo en cuenta eso ... ¿qué piensan los dos?"Najenda les preguntó a los dos.Tatsumi miró hacia abajo en pensamiento, apretando su puño.Ryu miró hacia abajo también, tomando todos los detalles y acciones que han pasado.

"Yo ... vine aquí y planeé tener éxito en la Capital. Para salvar a mi pueblo, que sufre de pobreza ..." declaró Tatsumi."¡Pero incluso la capital imperial se está pudriendo!"él dice en la realización.

"El campo es pobre y sufre porque el centro está podrido".Bulat habló al otro lado de la habitación, haciendo que Tatsumi y Ryu voltearan hacia él.Bulat les dio una sonrisa encantadora.

"¿No quieres destruir las fuentes de esta podredumbre? ¡Como hombre!"dice con destellos alrededor de su cara, haciendo que Ryu sude la gota.

('¿Qué tiene que ver ser un hombre con matar a las fuentes?')

"Bulat fue originalmente un hábil soldado imperial, sin embargo, cuando aprendió la corrupción de los imperios y se convirtió en uno de nosotros".El jefe declaró que Bulat daba una"sonrisa genial".

"Después de todo, trabajamos para eliminar a los malhechores en la capital. Es mejor que trabajar bajo personas podridas".el ex soldado dijo.

"De hecho. Es por eso que trabajamos duro para deshacernos de la escoria de la capital".Najenda dijo.Tatsumi miró hacia abajo en sus pensamientos, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Ryu se adelantó.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa si matas a los malos poco a poco, qué cambios traerá? Hay lugares en la remota región como la aldea de Tatsumi que no pueden salvarse así".él dice, Tatsumi lo mira sorprendido, tomó la palabra de su boca.

Najenda mantuvo una sonrisa confiada."Tienes razón, y eso es exactamente, Night Raid les queda a ambos perfectamente".ella dijo, causando que ambos adolescentes la miraran confundidos.

"¿Cómo es eso?"Tatsumi preguntó.

"Muy al sur de la capital, hay un escondite de una fuerza antiimperial, el Ejército Revolucionario".Najenda dice.

"Ejército... ¿Revolucionario ?"Tatsumi dice en confusión.

"Oí sobre ello."Ryu dice, llamando la atención de todos: "Es una organización que se opone a la Capital, comenzó como un pequeño grupo y lentamente se convirtió en una organización a gran escala".él dice con un dedo para arriba.

Najenda asintió."Eso es correcto, crean unidades para manejar trabajos encubiertos como asesinatos y recopilación de información. Somos nosotros, Night Raid".ella dice con orgullo."En este momento, exterminamos la basura de la capital, pero en caso de que el ejército actúe, aprovecharemos la confusión y sacaremos la raíz de todo este mal ... ¡el primer ministro!"ella apretó su brazo robótico.Tatsumi y Ryu se sorprendieron por ella.

"... Sacar ... ¿al primer ministro?"

"... La raíz ... De todo mal ..."

"Ese es nuestro objetivo. Hay otros, pero los dejaré por ahora. Aunque no puedo decir cuándo pasarán a la acción ... hemos preparado un plan para ganar. Y cuando eso suceda, este país cambiará Por supuesto."ella dice con resolución.Ambos chicos miran hacia abajo al suelo, Ryu tiene su mano en su barbilla.

("Cuanto más escuché sobre esto, más veo que las palabras de Papá se hacen realidad ... Este lugar es realmente jodido ... espero que ella no este involucrada en esto")pensó mientras Tatsumi miraba a Najenda con una expresión seria.

"¿El nuevo país ... tratará bien a la gente?"le preguntó a Najenda con una expresión seria.

"Por supuesto."

"Ya veo ..." Tatsumi sonrió."Impresionante por lo que matar a la gente es mal ... es como lo que llaman asesinos de la justicia, ¡no es así!"Él dice en admiración.

Todo el mundo guardó silencio sobre sus palabras, hasta que todos se echaron a reír, excepto Akame, que simplemente lo miró con expresión inexpresiva, y Ryu, que hizo las famosas tres fases: brazo extendido, mano abierta, aplicado en la cara.

"Tatsumi ..." comienza a decir Leone, saliendo de su risa."No importa cómo lo mires, el asesinato sigue siendo asesinato".ella dice con un tono oscuro.

"No hay justicia en eso".Sheele dijo.

"Cada persona aquí ... podría recibir retribución y morir en cualquier momento".Bulat dijo.

"Cada persona aquí tiene su propia razón para pelear, pero están todos preparados. ¿Tu opinión seguirá siendo la misma?"El jefe preguntó.Tatsumi permaneció en silencio, él decide mover el tema.

"¿Seré recompensado?"

"Si trabajas correctamente, podrías salvar tu ciudad natal".Najenda respondió.Tatsumi mostró una expresión resuelta.

"¡Entonces lo haré! ¡Déjame unirme al Incursión Nocturna! ¡Si es por un gran objetivo como ese, Sayo y Ieyasu harían lo mismo!"Respondió Tatsumi, Mine decide hablar.

"Aunque es posible que no puedan regresar libremente a tu pueblo", dice ella, el adolescente no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

"Está bien. Mientras la aldea pueda ser feliz, estoy satisfecho".Tatsumi dijo, causando que Mine lo mirara neutralmente, antes de dar un"¡hmph!"

Najenda sonríe ante su determinación.('El chico tiene una gran determinación, eso es uno abajo').Se volvió hacia al pelinegro, tenia una cara pensativa."Entonces, Ryu, ¿qué haces-?"

"Estoy dentro."

"... Bueno, eso fue rápido".Najenda dijo sorprendida por la respuesta.

"Lo sé, y para ser sincero, no creo que esta sea la mejor solución para todo esto, pero después de escuchar todo esto, una cosa es obvia para mí"Ryu dice con tono serio, atrapando a Najenda y la atención de todos.

"¿Y eso sería?"pregunta con curiosidad, de repente siente un aura oscura que sale de él, lo suficiente como para que sude, al igual que el resto del grupo.

" **El primer ministro está en mi camino",** sus ojos comenzaron a tener la misma forma cuando peleo con Akame, sorprendiendo a Najenda, Bulat y Leone, que tenían una mejor visión de eso." **M** **e aseguraré de que regrese al agujero del que vino".**

Después de esas palabras, los volvieron a la normalidad.El trato silencioso de todos, hasta que Najenda sonrió ante esto.

"Bueno, puedo ver por qué Leone quería que te unas a nosotros, entonces está decidido".ella dijo y les tendió el brazo otra vez."Bienvenido a la barra de la carnicería, Tatsumi, Ryu".

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza hacia ella."Me alegro de estar a bordo".ambos le dijeron a ella.

 **Nuevos miembros de Night Raid: Tatsumi y Ryuuto**.

De repente, el corazón de Ryu latió con fuerza y la katana brillo, sus ojos se endurecieron rápidamente, ya sabes lo que eso significa.

(Parece que estoy a punto de comenzar a trabajar).

Las palabras habladas, o pensado en este caso, Lubbock se alarmó cuando los engranajes de sus guantes comenzaron a girar, causando que se alarmara por esto.

"¡Intrusos, señorita Najenda!"Lubbock gritó, causando que todos los miembros se alarmaran por esto.

"¿Cuál es su número y ubicación?"Najenda preguntó de inmediato.

"De acuerdo con la reacción de mi barrera, ¡alrededor de doce personas!"Informó, "¡Y todos están cerca de la guarida!"

El jefe da un puñetazo en la silla, "Son buenos. Para olfatear este lugar, deben ser mercenarios de otra raza".Ella dijo, encendiendo su encendedor y sosteniendo sus llamas cerca de su cigarro."No hay otra opción ..." declaró Najenda, su expresión se volvió seriamente oscura.

"Es una emergencia. No dejes que ninguno de ellos regrese vivo".les dijo a todos, ya que cada miembro a largo plazo se puso serio y oscuro.Tatsumi parecía absolutamente sorprendido por la atmósfera oscura que surgió de la nada.Todo el mundo comenzó a salir corriendo de la sala de reuniones.Tatsumi todavía estaba parloteando cuando Ryu tomo su katana comenzó a seguir a todos los demás.

"¡Vamos, Tatsumi, vamos a mostrarles de qué estamos hechos!"le grita al adolescente marrón, llamando su atención.

"R-¡correcto!"él comenzó a correr detrás de todos los demás.Una vez que todos salieron, Najenda rápidamente se relajó mientras tomaba un cigarro, sin dejar de pensar en el informe que recibió.

('Pensar que alguien podría sobrevivir al veneno de Murasame ... Eso definitivamente es una sorpresa ...')

Luego recordo la conversación que tuvo con Leone.

(Así que este es Ryu...,puedo ver que es una persona interesante. Me recuerda mucho a ti Koaken.)

-Fuera-

Todos se fueron por su lado, Sheele y Mine fueron juntos, Leone fue solo, Lubbock también fue solo, Tatsumi siguió a Bulat, Akame también se fue solo y también Ryu.

El ahora asesino pelinegro corría a través del exuberante bosque verde, tratando de encontrar al intruso.

"Así que, esto es todo, el primer trabajo es salvar este lugar al matar a unos tipos que no conozco ..." Suspira, "Esto es realmente algo que nunca pensé que haría como trabajo".

Pronto entró en un claro.Era un pequeño campo claro, nada más que hierba.Él mira a su alrededor, hasta que escucha rajaduras de ramitas.Volviéndose al sonido, vio a cuatro personas saliendo del bosque, todos tenían pañuelos atados a la cabeza.Una vez que todos salieron de las sombras, sus ojos se agrandaron en el sitio.

"¡Mierda! ¡Un miembro de Night Raid!"uno de ellos gritó en pánico.Otro rápidamente se agarró a su daga.

"Entonces, qué, él es solo uno y un niño, somos cuatro, ¡podemos llevarlo!"él gritó.

El resto también se dio cuenta de eso y asintió.Todos sacaron sus armas e inmediatamente rodearon a Ryu, que se tomó la libertad de observar a sus oponentes, definitivamente son más grandes y mayores que él, el primero tiene una pequeña daga en la mano, el segundo y el tercero tenían cuchillas circulares en sus manos, el último sin embargo-

('¡Woah, mira esa daga!')

Fiel a sus palabras, el último hombre tenía una daga diferente a la del resto, desde la punta hasta el mango es todo negro y dorado, sencillo, y el mango tiene una pequeña llama.Ryu estaba tan concentrado en eso, que casi no esquivó una cuchillada entrante en la cabeza, gracias a los latidos de su corazón.El primer bandido grita un grito de batalla mientras balancea su daga a los pies de Ryu.Él salta en el aire y lo patea en la cara, enviando al bandido de vuelta a sus compañeros.Una vez que el pelinegro aterriza en el suelo, se rompe los nudillos mientras los bandidos emiten un grito de guerra y se lanzan hacia adelante.

"Bueno, parece que estoy sirviendo sándwiches de nudillos".Burlas emergentes a medida que se acercaban.

El primero balancea su daga hacia adelante, Ryu esquiva el ataque, y agarra al bandido por el brazo.Él lo hace girar y lo envía volando directamente hacia sus compañeros.Los primeros dos logran esquivarlo bajando, sin embargo, el cuarto no tuvo la suerte suficiente al ser golpeado por él, llevando a ambos a un árbol.Los otros dos agarran sus espadas, pero Ryu los esquiva.Siguen tratando de cortarlo, pero no pudieron, deciden subir y bajar.Uno se balanceó para cortarle la cabeza, y el otro bajó para cortarle las piernas.Ryu vio lo que estaban haciendo y salta entre las cuchillas.Rodándose en el suelo, se levanta rápidamente y carga contra los dos bandidos.Simultáneamente levantaron sus cuchillas para cortarle los hombros. Ryu responde agarrando sus cuchillas con sus manos justo cuando estaban a punto de golpear sus hombros.

"Que-?!"el bandido se cortó cuando recibió una bota en la cara, enviándolo al suelo.El otro fue atraído por el pelinegro saltando encima de el y lazandole un golpe de karate al cuello rompiendoselo.

"¡Gah!"el bandido solo podía gritar de dolor mientras lentamente se consumía por la oscuridad.Ryu aterrizó encima de él.

Una abajo, tres para ir.

"¡Bastardo!"gritó el otro bandido mientras se levanta e intenta apuñalar al niño en el suelo.Salte mientras la cuchilla casi lo apuñala, es una lástima que apuñale el suelo y el bandido estaba teniendo dificultades para sacarlo, sin darse cuenta de la rodilla que se conecta a su mandíbula.El hombre se puso de pie, sacando la espada, recibió un golpe en el estómago, lo envió a un árbol y lo dejó aturdido.Ryu carga contra él.

('No recuerdo cuándo o dónde escuché esta palabra, pero ... ¡Aquí viene!')Ryu pensó mientras retiraba su brazo.

"¡SHORYUKEN!"

Dicho esto, Ryu golpea el bandido en el mentón con tanta fuerza que le rompe la columna vertebral y clava su cabeza en el árbol.El bandido ahora era un árbol sin cabeza.(¿Entendiste?)

De todos modos, solo quedan dos.

"¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!"Los otros dos bandidos que fueron enviados volando finalmente se levantaron, solo para ver que dos de sus compañeros ya habían caído.Ambos se pusieron de pie con ira en sus ojos."Estamos perdiendo a un niño, ¿cómo es esto posible?"

"¡Cállate! ¡Es obvio que no estábamos hablando en serio! ¡Terminemos con él!"dice el bandido con la daga dorada, corren juntos, daga en mano.

Ryu se preparó para la batalla, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera actuar, algo lo interrumpió, o más bien, alguien lo interrumpió.

" _Te he estado esperando_ ".

"¿Huh?"

"¡Abierto de par en par!"gritaron los bandidos mientras balanceaban su daga, muy rápido.

Emergen en saltos de sorpresa de los ataques, pero logran cortar algo de su ropa, haciendo una mueca por el dolor, no tuvo tiempo de bloquear un golpe en la cara que lo envía volando a un árbol, aterriza en el suelo, sentado

"Agh ... voy a sentir eso mañana"Ryu dice, poniendo una mano en su rostro y la otra en su espalda.Los dos bandidos comenzaron a acercarse a él, una sonrisa arrogante en sus caras.

"¡Ja! Mira, lo tenemos! ¡Solo tenemos que juntarlo!"dice el primer bandido.

"¡Puedo ver eso!"El otro bandido dice volver.Estaban cerca de Ryu, listos para apuñalarlo.

"¿Alguna última palabra, chico?"el bandido pregunta, oliendo la victoria en sus manos.

Emerl los mira y luego veamos algo."Maldita sea."

-En otro lado-

"Me pregunto si los novatos ya están muertos"Mine se pregunta, mientras camina sobre un gran tronco caído.Ella y Sheele, que caminaban en el suelo junto a ella, habían terminado con dos de los bandidos, cada uno de ellos.

"Creo que se van a encontrar".el asesino morado le dice a la niña rosa.

"Extraño, por lo general, no comentas a los demás Sheele".La mía dice mientras se sienta en el tronco.

"Bueno, sobrevivieron a una pelea con Akame".Sheele señala.

"Bien, eso es cierto…"

"Además ..." Sheele alzó su dedo derecho, "teniendo espadas cruzadas con ellos", dijo Akame, "ambos tienen una bola de potencial", con Ryu teniendo mucha suerte a su alrededor. Con suficiente entrenamiento, podrían convertirse en comandantes o incluso generales. "

"Hmmph! Entiendo que el chico moreno tenga potencial, sin embargo, el chico negro es solo suerte, no sobrevivirá por mucho tiempo".Mine lo eliminó.

"Sí, pero según Akame, él no tiene nada de suerte".Shelee dice, llamando la atención de Mine mientras levanta una ceja.

"En serio ...? Entonces, ¿qué tipo de suerte supone que tendrá?"

"El que ... ni siquiera él está esperando".

-Volviendo con Ryu-

"¡Bien entonces, bueno cerca ...!"El bandido fue cortado por-

CORTE*

... Una katana le corto de forma limpia y directa su su frente y salió por detrás, la sangre caía por detrás.El cuerpo del bandido aterriza en el suelo mientras un charco de sangre rodea la cabeza.Los ojos de ultimp bandido se quedaron sin aliento mientras miraba lentamente hacia donde su compañero yacía, muerto.Luego, lentamente, mira al niño con terror.

Ryu se había puesto de pie habia desenvainado su katana, permitiendo ver su hoja brillante.

"... Cómo me olvido de que te tengo conmigo". Ryu mira al último bandido, sus ojos habian vuelto a cambiar, dandole un aspecto tenebroso, giro la katana sobre su mano y camino hacia él , haciendo que el bandido retroceda lentamente con miedo y sudor.

"¡Espera un momento, por favor! No quiero morir, si hago mi aldea, mi familia ... ¡lo hará!"él dice con desesperación, pero en verdad, él estaba diciendo,('Tengo que salir de aquí, si lo juego bien-')

"No sospecharé nada?"Ryu termina su pensamiento, causando que el bandido realmente tenga miedo."Tu cara te traiciona, idiota".El bandido golpeó espalda contra espalda con un árbol, al ver a Ryu y puso su katana apuntando al cuelllo del bandido.

"Este es una de mis armas personales, solo míralo, su diseño es simple, pero ¿sabes qué es mejor de esta katana?"Ryu pregunto, sin esperar una respuesta"Que esta katana brilla cuando estoy en peligro, y sigue brillando a pesar de decir que te has rendido"

Ahora el bandido entro en panico mientras trata de hacer otra excusa para escapar y comprar algo de tiempo, pero Ryu lo cortó.

"No te cortes la respiración, sabes que voy a decapitarte".

Y fiel a sus palabras, giro su cuerpo haciendo un corte limpio decapitandolo,su cabeza cae al suelo y su cuerpo se desliza lentamente en una posición sentada sobre el árbol, su mano suelta la daga dorada.Ryu gira su katana la envaina, luego pone su mano en su rostro, pareciendo un poco enfermo.

('Aww hombre,ser un asesino es realmente difícil, voy a tener que acostumbrarme a eso')pensó mientras se acercaba al cadáver, levantaba el cuchillo negro / dorado, lo guardaba y comenzaba caminando de regreso a la base, teniendo solo un pensamiento en mente.("¿Qué era esa voz de antes?")

Estaba pensando tanto, que nunca se da cuenta de que una sombra estaba mirando desde detrás de un árbol, y vio toda la acción.Empezó a alejarse.

-Nocturno-

Todo el mundo estaba celebrando por su trabajo bien hecho, Bulat estaba bebiendo encima de una mesa mientras gritaba como Tarzán, Lubbock estaba sentado en una esquina imaginaria, Leone le gritaba a Bulat que se quitara la ropa mientras Mine le gritaba que no lo hiciera Sheele no estaba a la vista y Akame comía carne. Najenda estaba hablando con los nuevos miembros.

"Ambos, buen trabajo en su primera batalla".ella dice, Tatsumi parece infeliz en el suelo.

O-okay ..."

"Sí ..." dice Ryu, revisando su herida del brazo.

"Sin embargo, escuché el informe de Akame ... y puedo ver que Ryu tuvo algunos problemas. Esos son algunos puntos de preocupación. Si quieres sobrevivir, necesitas a alguien que enseñe las cuerdas".el jefe comienza a pensar en alguien para ayudar aquí ... finalmente tuvo una idea.

"Ambos se asociaran con Akame".

"... Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh ?!"Ambos gritan de sorpresa cuando Najenda se vuelve hacia Akame.

"Los dejaré a tu cuidado, Akame".

"Mm-Hm, lo tengo".ella responde.

('¡Demasiado rápido!')Pensó Tatsumi.

"Si te ralentizan, eres libre de matarlos".

"Entendido."

('¿Qué parte fue entendida ?!') Ryu pregunto.

"Tales muchachos afortunados se dejan llevar por una chica tan linda, buena suerte an no ser asesinado".el jefe les hizo un gesto con la mano.

('... Ok, no lo negaré.')Ryu dice en su cabeza.('Pero en serio…')

Tanto Tatsumi como Ryu se voltearon para mirar a Akame, que les dio una mirada confundida, ya que pensaban lo mismo.

('¡Tenemos que formar equipo con ella!')

 **Fin del capitulo.**


	6. capitulo 5 (02-11 17:25:15)

***Bostezo***

Ryu se frotó la cara intentando mantenerse despierto mientras caminaba, luego sintió que un brazo lo rodeaba miró a su izquierda para ver a cierta rubia tetona sonriendo.

"¿Cansado?" ella pregunto. Ryu apartó la mirada con un rubor pequeño en su mejilla.

"Sí, algo así." el respondió. Leone solo se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa.

("Awwww, es tan lindo") Leone pensó sonrojandose.

"Entonces..." el dijo sacándola de su trance. "¿Donde me quedó?"

"Oh, te quedaras conmigo" ella respondió.

En vez de gritar como ella lo hubiera esperado, simplemente preguntó: "¿Porqué?"

Leone rápidamente busco una excusa. "Porque solo tenemos tres habitaciones libres y ustedes son cuatro así uno de ustedes tenía que compartir con nosotros y yo ofrecí compartirlo contigo". ella dijo por alguna extraña razón poniéndose nerviosa.

"No tenías porque, puedo dormir afuera perfectamente".

"¿Y arriesgarnos a que te escapes?".

"Mmmmm, buen punto." Dijo. caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta y entraron en ella.

"Bien, aquí estamos" ella dijo y se quitó las botas y las mangas que lleva en los brazos y piernas la bufanda y el cinturón y se hecho en la cama. Ryu se quedó mirando la cama. Hasta que Leone lo miró. "No te quedes ahí parado, ven." ella palmeo el lado de su cama. Ryu se sentó quitándose las botas y la katana y todo lo demás,quedando solo en camiseta y pantalones luego se acostó mirando al techo.

"¿Como te sientes?" Leone preguntó.

"Siento que me voy hundir hasta el suelo." el respondió confundiendola.

"¿Acaso nunca has dormido en una cama?" ella preguntó.

"La verdad no, siempre he dormido en el suelo o en un árbol".

"¿Por qué?"

"No se, simplemente nunca sentí una cama comoda...aunque esta es la excepción".

"¿Mmm?".

"Por alguna extraña razón esta cama no me incomoda y ... tiene un olor que me hace sentir somnoliento." dijo con los ojos medios cerrados luego de unos segundos se quedó dormido.

Leone se sentó y se le quedó mirando, luego sin darse cuenta empezó a pasar su mano por el pelo de Ryu, luego se detuvo en seco.

("Espera, ¿un olor?") Leone pensó y empezó a olfatear pero no encontro ningún olor raro. Luego ella tomó su cinturón y se transformó y volvió a buscar pero solo encontró su olor y el de Ryu. La chica confundida volvió a la normalidad y se volvió acostar. De repente sintió que algo la abrazaba dandole una sensación de calidez, noto que era Ryu que se había movido y sin querer puso un brazo encima de ella pareciendo como si la estuviera abrazando. Pero a ella no le molesto, en cambio, se apegó mas a Ryu haciendo que Ryu hiciera su agarre mas fuerte ahora sí abrazando a Leone. Leone solo lo miró con ternura y con una mano empezo a acariciar su mejilla. Hasta que de repente empezo a sentirse somnolienta y se quedaron dormidos abrazados los dos.

-Día siguiente-

 _"Aumentar nuestras habilidades nos ayudará a elevarnos en el ejército"._

 _"Tener conocimiento de la mayoría de los ingredientes puede ayudarnos a evitar la pérdida de almacenamiento de alimentos"._

('Sayo ... Ieyasu ... me alegro de haber aprendido a cocinar ... .pero gracias a eso ...')

"¡Tatsumi! ¡Segundo, por favor!"

"¡Quiero más aquí!"

"¡Otro servicio!"

"¡Más!"

('¡Me están tratando como a un verdadero cocinero!')

"¿Te estás divertiendo?"

"¡Callate, Ryu!"

-Después del desayuno-

"¡Maldición!"Tatsumi grita con ira: "¡Aunque soy un asesino, todos los días no es más que cocinar!"

"Mira el lado bueno, tenemos toda la cocina para nosotros solos, además de esta es la forma en que tratan a los novatos en sus primeros días".Ryu le responde mientras corta una lechuga en pedacitos.

"No se puede evitar".Akame dice mientras agarra una uva de una canasta y se la pone en la boca, "Como estoy a cargo de la comida, es natural que ambos también cocinen".

"Tú solo eres el cocinero porque significa comida gratis".Ambos adolescentes dijeron juntos.

"Eso no es verdad.* Munch *"

"Descansamos en nuestro caso".

"Esa plataforma se ve bien en los reclutas".

"¡¿Disculpe?!"Gritó Tatsumi mientras se volvía para mirar la voz, viendo a Mine, Bulat, Sheele y Lubbock con bolsas detrás de ellos.

"Oigan, ¿ustedes van a algún lado?"Ryu le pregunta al grupo.

"Sí, conseguimos un trabajo, así que nos dirigimos a la capital".Bulat respuesta.

"Por favor cuídate de la guarida mientras estamos afuera".Sheele dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Quién, nosotros?"el adolescente marrón pregunta mientras se señala a sí mismo.

"¡Ja, ja, los novatos son criadas con Akame hoy, diviértete cort-ouch!"La mía se vio interrumpida por algo que la golpeó duramente en la frente, mira hacia abajo para ver qué la golpeó, vio una cuchara en el suelo.

Todo dirigieron su mirada a Ryu que seguía cortando la lechuga. Luego sintió que todos lo miraban."¿Qué?"

"¡Por qué tú!"el asesino rosado gritó a punto de recurrir, pero Bulat la agarró por la espalda.

"Mine, para ser honesto, lo estabas pidiendo".dijo el ex soldado.

"¡Déjame ir! ¡Quiero enseñarle con quién se está metiendo!"la chica de cabello rosado gritó cuando el grupo comenzó a salir mientras la arrastraba afuera.Una vez que se fueron, Akame se quitó el delantal.

"Está bien, vamos a tomar un poco de vida".ella dijo.Hacer que Tatsumi parezca confundido.

"¿Huh?"él pregunta mientras el pelinegro se quitaba su delantal también.

"¿El bosque o el lago?"él pregunta mientras Akame lo mira.

"Bien, sabes de lo que estoy hablando".dijo la chica cuervo mientras se marcha, mientras Tatsumi todavía no estaba seguro de que iban hacer.

"Estamos hablando de la comida ¿verdad?"él le pregunta a la única persona que él podría entender.

"Sí."

-Montañas-

Después de un buen paseo por la montaña, mientras llevan grandes canastas de madera en la espalda, llegan a un pequeño lago con una cascada que cae dentro.Tatsumi mira a Akame para rápidamente apartarla mientras Ryu miraba alrededor.

"¿Q-qué estás ...?"Grita mientras se cubre la cara y se sonroja.Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Akame hablara.

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? ¿No van a ir dos a poner su ropa de baño?"Ambos muchachos la miran, y seguramente, llevaba un traje de baño blanco puro de dos piezas.Tatsumi suspira aliviado mientras Ryu se rascaba la cabeza confundido.

"Entonces, ¿qué estamos capturando hoy y cómo lo estamos haciendo?" Ryu pregunta.

"Estamos capturando grandes atunes de río hoy".ella dijo mientras se zambullía en el río, Tatsumi la miraba incrédulo.

"Ella no querrá decir el raro y peligroso pez que-" Tatsumi fue cortado cuando múltiples peces de dichas especies salieron del agua y aterrizaron en la canasta que Akame soltó.

Silencio…

"...¿Dijiste algo?"Ryu preguntó.

"Cállate Ryu".un gruñón Tatsumi responde de nuevo.Akame vuelve a la superficie del agua.

"Fu-Wah ..." Akame tomó aliento, y sacudió el agua de su cabeza."Borre su presencia y báñate en el lecho del río. Cuando la presa se acerque, ataca en ese instante".Ella les dijo."Da todo lo que tienes, ¿puedes manejarlo?"

Tatsumi se calló al principio, pero luego sonrió.En un instante, se quitó la camisa a un lado.

"¡Dale!"la morena gritó, inmediatamente se zambulló en el agua.Akame solo miró hacia donde se tiraba, mientras Ryu solo se quitaba la sudadera y la bufanda.

"¡Dale!'Él dice, apuesto a que solo va a atrapar como dos peces ".dice mientras coloca su ropa a un lado, se volvió hacia el agua, dándole a Akame una mirada a su cuerpo, ella notó que la piel desde la palma de su mano derecha hasta llegar a su cuello y una zona de su torso se expandía una "mancha" morada.

- _Mini flashback_ -

 _El ataque se conectó y causo una poderosa fuerza alrededor de ellos, pero Akame no lo vio con la fuerza, sino por el niño que agarraba su katana con su mano desnuda, y no salio sangre._

 _Akame aprieta los dientes mientras patea al lado de pelinegro. pero Ryu contraataca agarrando la pierna con su mano libre. El le lanza una patada en el estomago, pero ella salta sobre el y le da una patada en la cara haciendo que soltara la katana y se cortara un poco la mano. El tropieza un poco hacia atras y mira hacia al pequeño corte en su mano antes de sacudirla._

fin de flashback-

Desconocido para cualquiera, Akame apretó su puño bajo el agua.Tatsumi subió a la superficie para tomar algo de aire, justo cuando Ryu estaba a punto de sumergirse.

"¡Oye, Tatsumi! ¡Estás en el camino!"El adolescente de pelo negro le grita a moreno que lo miró.

"¡Lo siento!"Dijo mientras se apartaba del camino, dejando que el adolescente de pelo negro se zambulle. Fue seguido por Akame y Tatsumi mientras se adentraban en el agua.El último, aún pensando en la mancha.A medida que profundiza y profundiza, su entorno comenzó a oscurecerse, apretando los dientes con una sola cosa en la cabeza.

('Es mi culpa….')

Justo cuando pensaba eso, un dolor inesperado la atacó, abrió mucho los ojos mientras desesperadamente volvía a la superficie cuando una imagen apareció en su camino hacia arriba, haciendo que sus ojos se ensancharan aún más, mientras salía del agua, intentaba desesperadamente para obtener aire en sus pulmones mientras coloca su mano sobre su pecho.Durante unos segundos respiró aire antes de bajar lentamente al mismo tiempo que dos atunes salía volando del agua y aterrizaba directamente en una de las cestas.La cabeza de Ryy salió del agua.

"¡Hey! ¡Tengo dos!"él grita mientras quita el agua de su cabello.Estaba a punto de zambullirse de nuevo, pero note a Akame flotando, respirando por aire.

"Oy, Akame, ¿estás bien?"él le pregunta.

"Estoy bien ... solo ... tengo un poco de agua en la nariz ...", respondió ella.

"Oh, está bien".él dice mientras se zambullía en el agua.

Akame luego se zambulló, teniendo solo una en su cabeza.

('¿Qué me está pasando?')

-Comedor-

"Así que al final, Tatsumi atrapó a dos, mientras que Ryu atrapó a seis".Najenda resume el informe que recibió de Akame, miró al moreno que estaba enfurruñado en su silla."No está mal para su primera vez".el jefe comentó mientras tomaba un bocado de su comida.

"Mira, te dije que iba a atrapar dos".Ryu dijo, tomando la silla al lado de Leone.

"Ne, Ne, Ryu, ¿es cierto que grita '¡Dale!'mientras se quita la ropa? "Leone pregunta de una manera burlona.

"Parece que es un profesional en eso". Ryu responde a la rubia tetona.Tatsumi plantó su cara sobre la mesa.

"Está bien, dejando a un lado el orgullo destrozado de Tatsumi", dijo Najenda, haciendo que Tatsumi se enojara aún más, se volvió hacia Leone, "Leone, cuéntame sobre el trabajo que recibes de la capital anoche".el jefe le pregunta a la mujer tetona, que se pone seria.

"Nuestros objetivos son Ogre de la Guardia de la Capital, y Gamal, un comerciante de petróleo. El cliente explica que Ogre ha estado en connivencia con Gamal. Cada vez que Gamal comete un delito, Ogre culparía a otra persona. y sentenciado a muerte. Pero, logró escuchar a los dos hablar de ello y enviar una carta para informar a nuestro cliente antes de que fuera ejecutado ".Leone termina mientras coloca una bolsa sobre la mesa.

"Ella debe tener mucho".Tatsumi pregunta en estado de shock.Mientras Leone bajaba la cabeza, Ryu se acercó a la bolsa y la olfateó, alejándose de ella inmediatamente mientras se cubría la nariz.

"¡Joder, huele a carne podrida de un cadáver!"él grita.

"Enfermedad venérea ... Vendió su cuerpo para ganar este dinero".Leone informó, dándole a Tatsumi una sensación de horror y Ryu para apretar los dientes.

"¿Revisaste su historia?"Najenda preguntó.Leone asintió, diciendo que los observó desde el ático de la tienda de un comerciante.El jefe encendió su cigarro, tomó el humo, respiró y miró a todos.

"Night Raid acepta la solicitud. Castigaremos a este monstruo y lo enviaremos al infierno".Ella dijo con una expresión seria.

"Gamal no será un problema, pero Ogre es otra historia".Leone dijo.

"Ogre el Demonio", todos se vuelven hacia Ryu, que se sientan y comen un bocado de su comida, "sus habilidades con las espadas no son ninguna broma, incluso para los criminales más peligrosos de la Capital, él tiene el respeto total de la gente y el ejército. Sus subordinados lo ven como la figura de un padre, siempre pasan su tiempo con él ".Termina su comida con un bocado más y se limpia la boca con una toalla."La única vez que no están cerca de él es cuando va a una reunión en la sede o en sus días libres, donde pasa el tiempo bebiendo cerca del palacio".el adolescente termina su conocimiento, poniendo la toalla en el plato.

"... Bueno, bueno, me has sorprendido una vez más Ryu, ¿cómo sabes sobre esto?"el jefe pregunta en clase de emoción.

"Bueno", se rascó la lengua, "las palabras se difundieron muy rápido en el mundo, sin mencionar que algunas personas nunca aprenden a hablar bajo".Ryu responde.

"¡Oh ~! No dices ~".Leone dice emocionado.

Tatsumi mira hacia abajo en sus pensamientos, "Si Ryu está en lo cierto, nuestra única oportunidad de conseguirlo es cuando él está en su día libre".

"Sin embargo, la seguridad alrededor del palacio será difícil. Para Akame, que está en la lista de los buscados, será peligroso".Najenda dijo.

"En otras palabras, creo que solo alguien de aquí que no está en la lista de los buscados podría matarlo fácilmente".Leone resume.

"¿Esperaremos a que los demás regresen?"Akame sugiere.

"Pero, no sabemos cuándo volverán, ¿verdad?"Tatsumi señaló.

"Sí."

"En ese caso," Tatsumi se puso de pie y golpeó con su mano sobre la mesa, "¡Lo hare yo mismo!"

La habitación se volvió completamente silenciosa por unos momentos antes de que el oji-azul hablara.

"En otras palabras, puedes matar a Ogre por ti mismo".

"... ¿Eh?"

"Parece que puedes cuidar de él".

"¿Huh?"

"Todavía no me han visto, ¡pero espero que asumas la responsabilidad por ello!"

"¡¿Eh ?!"

"Como eres ahora, no tienes ninguna posibilidad".Akame le dijo, causando que la morena se sintiera frustrada por eso.

"¡Mientras estamos aquí debatiendo, más personas inocentes son enmarcadas por algo que no cometieron!"Tatsumi exclamó en serio mientras apretaba el puño."¡No quiero que las personas que experimentan a sus seres queridos sean quitadas de ellos ...!"Él dijo.El cuervo asesino lo miró con silencio.

El jefe asintió y le dio a Tatsumi una sonrisa de aprobación."Entendido. Lo dejo en tus manos. Ve a matar a ese hijo de puta".

"¿Qué tal ese Akame? Cuando llegue el momento, ¡puedo poner mi juego" A "!La morena dijo con confianza, él recibió una mirada seria de ella.

"Vuelve exitosamente de la misión, repórtala y luego serás elogiado".ella dijo mientras se alejaba de él, 'Como estás ahora, tan lleno de ti mismo terminará tu vida.' Dijo fríamente Akame, haciendo que Tatsumi liberara vapor de sus orejas.

"¡¿Qué?!"gritó, estaba a punto de irse, hasta que Ryu habló.

"Está bien", dijo levantándose de la silla."Déjame ir preparado y podemos salir, eh Tats".

"¿¡Ryu ?!"Tatsumi grita sorprendido mientras lo mira.

"¿Qué? Yo también soy un asesino. Tengo que trabajar también".Él dice mientras lo mira, "Además, eres mi compañero, estamos haciendo esto juntos".

"Compañero..?"Tatsumi lo mira en estado de shock.

"Bueno, duh! Nos unimos al mismo tiempo, entonces somos un equipo ahora".Ryu dijo, estirándole un puño."¿Me equivoco?"

La morena mira el puño, todavía en estado de shock, hasta que finalmente sonrió, "Tienes razón".dijo, poniendo su puño con el suyo."¡Somos un equipo!"

Leone los mira con una sonrisa,('¡Uh ~! Él conoce sus movimientos, ¡estoy empezando a quererlo aún más!')

Najenda sonrió ante esto,"('Definitivamente sabe cómo hacer sonreír a los demás.') De acuerdo. Es mejor salir como grupo, Akame y Leone pueden encargarse de Gamal, mientras que Tatsumi y Ryu van por Ogre. ¿entendido?"Ella preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento de todos.

"Bien, pueden irse".mientras decía eso, Ryu y Tatsumi salen para ir a prepararse.

Leone se levantó de su silla, "Bueno, me aseguraré de que puedan encontrar a Ogre, nos encontraremos más tarde, ¿OK, Akame?"la rubia le dice a su compañero, esperando una respuesta.

Nunca vino.

"¿Akame?"Leone llama a la chica cuervo, se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando la toalla que el pelinegro había dejado sobre la mesa.

"Akame, ¿qué pasa?"el jefe pregunta, sintió curiosidad acerca de por qué la chica cuervo no respondió de inmediato.Antes de que pudieran preguntar de nuevo, Akame alcanzó la toalla y la agarró.Ella lo giró y sus ojos se endurecieron un poco.

('Lo sabía ...')se dice a sí misma.Leone mira la toalla y sus ojos se endurecieron un poco también.

"¿Así que es eso, eh?"

La toalla estaba cubierta de sangre.Debió haber sido cuando Ryu estaba limpiando su boca.Akame lo apretó en su mano mientras temblaba un poco.El jefe lo notó, ella estaba confundida al respecto, hasta que notó lo que estaba temblando.Ella ocultó su expresión de sorpresa muy bien.Después de todo, no todos los días que ves a Akame tiembla

('Miedo…?')

-Puente de la calle principal-

Los adolescente se encontraron frente a un puente que conduce a la calle principal.Leone estaba detrás de ellos.

"Ve directamente desde aquí, deberías llegar allí en unos diez o doce minutos".Leone dijo mientras señalaba la ubicación que también debían alcanzar.

"¡Lo tengo!"Tatsumi dijo con confianza.

"Vamos a cazar a un demonio"Ryu dijo comenzando a alejarse, pero la rubia tetóna decide decirles algo.

"... ¿Ambos quieren escuchar algo sobre Akame?"ella dijo, captando las atenciones del hombre.

"¿Huh?"ambos responden cuando Leone les cuenta el pasado de la chica cuervo.

La historia de Akame comenzó cuando ella y su hermana fueron vendidas a la capital por padres pobres.Pronto tomaron un campo de entrenamiento de asesinato, donde el régimen de entrenamiento fue cruel y peligroso.A medida que crecieron, matar se convirtió en su naturaleza, ya que matan a cualquiera en su camino, convirtiéndolos en el asesino perfecto del imperio.Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Akame sintió la oscuridad dentro de la capital.En una misión, apunta a Najenda, pero gracias a sus dudas en su mente, el jefe logra persuadir a Akame a desertar del imperio y unirse al Ejército Revolucionario.Así como ella elige su camino, la mayoría de sus camaradas con los que creció estaban muertos, dejándola sola en este mundo.Es decir, hasta que formó más camaradas con Leone y los demás.

Tanto Tatsumi como Ryu guardaron silencio sobre la historia completa.

"¿Ustedes dos entienden lo que estoy tratando de decir?"Leone pregunta cuando Tatsumi deja escapar un suspiro.

"Como aficionado, todavía tenemos mucho que aprender".la rubia le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno ... Comprenderás si ustedes dos tienen éxito hoy".

"¡Lo tengo!"dijo el moreno mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

"¡Regresaremos antes de que lo sepas!"Ryu dijo, siguiendo a Tatsumi por detrás antes-

"En realidad, Ryu, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?"Preguntó Leone, atrayendo la atención de ambos muchachos.

"Uh, claro, Tats, ve arriba, yo me pondré al día".

"DE ACUERDO."dijo, alejándose de los dos.

"Entonces que-" comenzó Ryu antes de ser cortado cuando una mano se posó en su frente y dos grandes piezas redondas de carne rebotaban frente a su cara, "¿Huh?"

Leone puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Ryu mientras inclinaba su pecho hacia adelante, haciendo que el adolescente de cabello negro se volteara para obtener una cara roja.

"¿Q-qué estás haciendo Leone ?!"

"Quédate quieto por un segundo".Leone dice mientras mueve su mano alrededor de su rostro, ella inspecciona todo su rostro, antes de soltarlo y poner su mano en su barbilla en el pensamiento, mientras Ryu trata de controlar su rostro acalorado.

"Um, ¿todo está bien, Leone?"El pelinegro le pregunta a la mujer rubia mientras lo mira con preocupación.

"Ryu, ¿te sientes bien?"ella le pregunta, ganando una cara confundida de él.

"Um, sí, me siento genial".

"¿No te sientes caliente?"

"No."

"¿Tienes ganas de vomitar?"

"No."

"¿Un dolor de cabeza?"

"Nah"

"¿Mareado?"

"No".

Leone se rasca el pelo antes de cruzar los brazos debajo del pecho y darle una sonrisa.

"Bueno".ella le dijo mientras se inclinaba con una sonrisa. Antes de que Ryu lo supiera sintió un par de labios en su mejilla derecha. haciendo que se sonrojara.

"¿Que fue eso?"

"Un beso, ¿no sabes lo que es?

No, si se lo que es, preguntó porque"

"Fue para darte buena suerte en tu misión, ahora ve y ponte al día con Tatsumi". Ella ordenó.

"¡Oh, Claro! Nos vemos luego, Nee-san!"Ryu sale corriendo para alcanzar a Tatsumi no sin antes hacer una reverencia, mientras que Leone siente un tinte de rosa en sus mejillas, ella notó que Ryu se acariciaba la mejilla derecha mientras corría, ella sonríe mientras se da vuelta para encontrarse con Akame.

-Burdel: Noche-

Dentro de un edificio de burdel, Gamal estaba dentro, el hombre ... Espera un momento, ¿qué diablos es eso?Esto no es un hombre, parece una lagartija fea gigante con la cara de ... ¡Una puta lagartija! ... ¿Por qué demonios parezco sorprendido?¡Tatsumi luchó contra un maldito dragon por el amor de Dios! ... * suspiro * Vamos a rodar con la gente.

"¡Woo-ee! Me siento mucho mejor ahora que fui al baño".el ... hombre dice mientras camina por un pasillo, "creo que haré que la puta me dé masajes ahora".

"Cosa segura."Una voz baja dijo detrás de él."Te masajearé hasta la muerte".Antes de que Gamal pudiera reaccionar, dos pares de brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello;manteniéndolo en su lugar.El hombre lucha por liberarse de su agresor.Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando sintió una cuchilla perforándole el estómago.Lentamente perdió la visión como un par de ojos rojo sangre mirándolo.Leone suelta el cadáver cuando aterriza en el suelo."Suerte bastardo, dos chicas sexy a la vez!"

Akame quita la sangre de Gamal de su enzaron a alejarse del cadáver.

"Me pregunto cómo están Tatsumi y Ryu?"Leone se preguntó mientras caminaba, sin darse cuenta de que su compañero dejaba de caminar.Cuando lo hizo, ella la mira.

"¿Qué es Akame?"la rubia le pregunta a su compañero.

Akame tenía sus ojos sombreados por su cabello mientras miraba el suelo.Luego, miró a Leone con expresión preocupada.

"Leone, ¿lo revisaste?"ella le pregunta a la mujer rubia.Leone guardó silencio durante unos segundos antes de soltar un gran suspiro mientras le sonreía a Akame.

"Sí, lo hice. Él no tenía nada sobre él".ella le respondió mientras acariciaba a su mejor amiga en la cabeza y se frotaba el pelo."Entonces, no necesitas preocuparte".

Sin embargo, Akame solo miró hacia abajo cuando comenzó a caminar de nuevo, Leone la seguía, mirando a su compañero con preocupación.

('Esto es definitivamente nuevo, Akame estaría preocupada después de que la misión se complete, pero en este momento, ella sigue preguntando sobre eso'), pensó mientras salían del edificio, Leone miró al cielo azul oscuro, haciendo una Sonríe mientras lo miras,("Parece que tenía razón acerca de ti, eres interesante, espero que nos conozcamos un poco más ... .Ryu ~ ').

"Oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo?." Akame preguntó.

"Dilo." Leone respondió, no sabe porque, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

"Hou fui a buscar a Ryu y Tatsumi para despertarlos, no encontré a Ryu en ningunas de las habitaciones libres. Pense que quizás ya se había levantado pero no encontré sus cosas en ninguna parte.Luego recordé que tu te fuiste con él." Akame dijo. Leone de la nada se puso nerviosa.

"Je, je ¿que cosas no?" dijo Leone mirando al cielo mientras Akame la miraba interrogadamente.

"Bueno, puede que lo haya llevado a mi habitación... y puede que nos hayamos dormidos juntos todos estos dias." dijo ella mientras jugaba con sus dedos y se sonrojaba un poco.

"Ah, bueno eso explica" dijo Akame en un tono que no se le podía describir, a Leone se sorprendió un poco por el tono de su amiga, pero lo dejo pasar. Mientras caminaban las dos tenian en mente al pelinegro de ojos azules... aunque lo hacian por razones distintas.

-Main Street, Empire's Capital-

Hablando de nuestro protagonista, ahora están en un callejón donde estaban Tatsumi y su objetivo, Ogre the Demon;quien estaba usando una armadura Empire y tenía una desagradable cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo mientras su derecha estaba completamente oscura, estaban hablando.Ryu estaba escondido en las sombras de las paredes.El plan era simple, pero efectivo, Tatsumi encontraría a Ogre y lo llevaría a un callejón donde no los podía ver ni oír.Entonces, Tatsumi se haría cargo del guardia, (porque él dijo que podía hacerlo), y Ryu se mantendría oculto por si todo fuera de control.En este momento, Tatsumi está de rodillas, rogando unirse al ejército.

"Sabía que se trataba de eso", dice Ogre mientras le daba la espalda, "solo pasa por el proceso regular".Él dice mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

"Pero, en estos días ... la competencia es fuerte".dijo la morena mientras desenvainaba lentamente su espada.

"A pesar de la suerte".Ogre dijo mientras movía su mano hacia el mango de su espada."Muestra tu insuficiencia".

Después de que terminó de decir eso, Tatsumi corrió hacia él y Ogre dio un giro de 180 grados con su espada en la mano.Pero, el moreno era más rápido que él y cortó a Ogre con un amplio arco, la sangre brotaba de su herida.Ogre, con cara de incredulidad, se desploma lentamente en el suelo, sin tener nunca la idea de que alguien le defienda.

Ruido sordo*

El Demon aterriza en el suelo, la sangre se escapa de él.Tatsumi se giró y vio su objetivo en el suelo, sin moverse.Él dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Lo hice!"Tatsumi grita.Ryu salió de las sombras y se paró al lado de Tatsumi, que se volvió hacia él, "¡Has visto eso Ryu!"

"¡Sí, lo hiciste Tatsumi!"dijo el pelinegro, levantando su mano.La morena recibió el mensaje y le dio un choca esos cinco.Entonces, Tatsumi recordó algo.

"Ah, claro ... tenemos que informarnos para que sea legítimo".Dijo que estaba a punto de irse, cuando una mano aterrizó en su hombro.

"De acuerdo ... Pero, ¿estás seguro?"Ryu pregunta a su compañero.

"¿Huh?"Tatsumi preguntó en confusión, luego escuchó un débil gruñido que hizo que su ojo se ensanchara.Él mira

vuelve a ver a Ogre levantándose lentamente, espada en mano.

"¡Tú ... pedazo de mierda ...! ¡No moriré por alguien como tú ...!"Ogre finalmente se levantó y se dio la vuelta, enojado con su ojo, "¡soy el más fuerte! ¡Entrego la oración!"gritó mientras balanceaba su espada hacia los dos chicos.

Ryu rápidamente empuja a Tatsumi hacia atrás.Ogre balancea su espada tan rápido como pudo, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de conectar la garganta del adolescente, se detuvo.Los ojos de Ogre se abrieron en estado de shock cuando su espada fue detenida por la mano derecha del chico pero se la hirió.El adolescente agarró la hoja tan fuerte haciendo que su mano sangrara y que el demonio estaba teniendo dificultades para moverla.

('¡Es imposible! ¡No hay forma de que este chico sea más fuerte que yo!')Ogre sin embargo mientras mira al niño frente a él, su ojo se puso pálido cuando notó los ojos azules del chico cambiar del chico brillar mientras lo miraba.

"Recuerda nuestras caras, Ogre".Ryu habló con voz aterradora mientras miraba al Demon como si fuera un pedazo de... ya sabes, "Porque, cabrones como tú ..."dijo mientras apartaba la espada de la mano de Ogre y le daba un fuerte golpe en el estómago, haciendo que el Demonio escupiera sangre y saliva de su boca.Ryup rápidamente se aparta del camino cuando Tatsumi corre hacia adelante con una mirada peligrosa y una espada en la mano.

"... ¡Seran divididas en pedazos!" Grita la morena mientras corta el cuerpo de Ogre en pedazos.El cuerpo cayó al suelo, la sangre salió de él cuando apareció un charco de sangre.Tatsumi envainó su espada mientras miraba al cadáver.

"¿Está muerto esta vez?"preguntó la morena cuando el pelinegro se acercó al cuerpo y se inclinó sobre sus rodillas mientras asomaba la cabeza.

"¡Hey!, ¿sigues ahí?"le pregunta al cadáver mientras el sudor de Tatsumi cae. Ryu lo miró, "Sí, está muerto ahora".Tatsumi suspira aliviado, ahora que Ogre estaba muerto esta vez.Ahora, solo hay una cosa más que hacer.

-Sede de Night Raid-

"Excelente trabajo eliminando a un oponente poderoso, Tatsumi".Najenda dijo que elogiaba al castaño por su trabajo, bien hecho.

"¡Gracias jefe!"Tatsumi dijo con orgullo.

"Por cierto", el jefe comenzó a mirar detrás de Tatsumi, "¿Dónde está Ryu?"

Tatsumi señaló hacia atrás, "Fue al baño".

"Ya veo."

"Dejando eso de lado," Tatsumi mira a Akame con una sonrisa, "¿qué piensas ahora Akame? He hecho el trabajo y doy el informe. ¡Y lo hice sin un rasguño en mí!"Dijo triunfante, sin darse cuenta de que la chica cuervo se acercaba a él.

"Así que ahora, tienes que reconocerme," dijo Tatsumi, pero se interrumpió cuando Akame le quitó la camisa.Tatsumi se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!"le gritó mientras se volvía hacia las otras dos personas con la cara en blanco.

"Leone. Jefe. Sosténgalo".

-5 minutos después-

"Muy bien, creo que eso bastara"Ryu se dice mientras camina por el pasillo de la guarida mirando su mano derecha que estaba vendada.Estaba buscando el baño, ya que regresaron al escondite, le tomó trece minutos encontrarlo y cuando lo hizo, vio lo cerca que estaba de "su" habitación ...Ustedes saben el resto.En este momento, se para frente a la puerta que conduce a la sala de reuniones, él entra.

"He vuelto, lamento que haya sido necesario ..." dijo Ryu mientras miraba dentro, cortándose cuando notó a Tatsumi, desnudo con solo ropa interior, estrechando la mano de Akame, quien le sonreía.La gente que está adentro mira hacia la puerta para ver a Ryu con los ojos muy abiertos.

"... OK, creo que entre en mal momento ..."

La cara del moreno desnudo se pone roja mientras mueve sus manos, soltando la mano de Akame.

"¡No es lo que piensas! Yo- ¡Me despojaron!"él dice mientras señala a las tres mujeres que lo miraban inocentes.

Ryu balancea su mano en el aire frente a él, "No importa, mi cerebro ya ha recibido el daño".dijo, haciendo que Leone estallara en carcajadas.

"Ah, Ryu, feliz de que pudieras unirte a nosotros, Tatsumi solo nos estaba informando sobre la misión".El jefe le dijo al asesino pelinegro.

"Bueno, si ya informo creo que sera mejo que vaya"Ryu dice mientras se da la vuelta para marcharse pero Akame lo detuvo.

"Quítate la ropa." ella dijo o mas bien ordenó

"...¿Porqué?" Ryu pregunta.

"Solo hazlo." ella dijo.

"Mmmm vale" el respondió mientras empezo a desvestirse y akame lo revisaba. Leone se sonrojo al mirar el cuerpo de Ryu pero notó la gran "mancha" morada de su brazo derecho e hizo una mueca de ¿disgusto?. Tatsumi que esta poniéndose de nuevo la ropa mientras refurrañaba.

("¿¡Y a el porque se lo pide y a mí me tiene que sujetar?!") Tatsumi grita mentalmente. Mirando por el rabillo del ojo notó la mancha morada sus ojos se ensacharon preguntándose que fue lo que le pasó y se sintió idiota. Creo que no hace falta decir porque.

Akame comienza a inspeccionar cada lugar de su cuerpo, especialmente su brazo derecho, asegurándose de que no tenga un rasguño.

Y ella se avergonzaba solo con mirar su cuerpo.

Ryu ..." llamó al adolescente avergonzado, él la mira, "¿te sientes bien?"ella le pregunta.

Ryu la miró confundido."Uh, sí, me siento bien".

"¿Tienes ganas de vomitar?"

"No."

"¿Dolor de cabeza?"

"No."

"¿Mareado?"

"Creo que ya respondo estas preguntas también, Leone". el dijo. Akame volvió a inspeccionar su brazo derecho y fue cuando vio algo que se le había escapado.

"¿Que pasó?" preguntó ella con voz vacilante.

"¿Mm?

"¿Como te hiciste esto?" ella tomo su mano derecha y miraba la venda en su mano derecha.

"Oh, eso, es que me descuide y..."

"¿Que te descuidaste?, pero si te la hizo Ogre cuando me atacó y tu detuviste su espada con tu mano". el moreno interrumpió sin saber en lo que se acaba de meter.

"Tats..." dijo Ryu.

"¿¡Que!?, es cierto tú..." Tatsumi se callo cuando sintió dos pares de ojos fulminandolo. Ryu se dió un facepalm.

"Esta sera la ultima vez que intente cubrirte." Ryu murmuró.

"¿Conque ningún rasguño sobre ti, eh?" Leone habló con una seriedad que casi nunca mostraba, la sonrisa que siempre tenia se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por un ceño fruncido. ella camino hacia el con las manos en las caderas. Tatsumi temeroso empezo a caminar de reversa mientras se acerca de forma peligrosa. retrocedió hasta chocar contra una pared Leone se apoyo en la pared con una mano. "¿Y cuando planeabas informarlo, eh Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi tartamudeo y miro hacia los lados buscando una salida.

"Leone dejaló, ya da igual". La voz de akame habló se podia escuchar un tono enojado tambien antes de volver su atención. Leone se separó haciendo que Tatsumi suspirara aliviado.

"No creas que te has librado, ya me encargaré de ti mas tarde"Leone advirtió

"Bueno,no pareces tener ninguna otra herida."Akame dijo finalmente separándose.

"Sí..." el dijo

"... Entonces ... Estoy contento".

Echa un vistazo a Akame y él se sorprendió al verla sonreír con una pinta roja en las mejillas.

"Ya digo esto, pero he visto a muchos de mis camaradas morir por lesiones que no informan ...".ella pone su mano sobre su pecho, "Y ya que estas envenenado ... Estoy feliz de que estés bien".ella terminó de decir cuando Leone habló.

"Iba mal con ustedes dos porque no quería que murieran los dos".ella dijo, mientras el jefe hablaba.

"Cocinar para comunicarse con los demás y cazar para matar, seguramente lo habrás notado".ella dijo mientras miraba a Ryu, quien tenía sus ojos sombreados por su pelo.

No salió una sola palabra.

"... pfht ... .." un sonido salió de Ryu cuando todos lo miran, y luego, fueron retirados cuando él-

"Jajajajajajajaja!"

... Risa ... Así es, se estaba riendo, haciendo que el grupo lo mirara sorprendido y confundido, ¿por qué se estaba riendo?

Ryu sigue riendo mientras intenta hablar.

"¡T-tú * pfht * hizo todo esto * snorte * p-porque * ja * estas-preo-cupadoheheheh ...!"dijo mientras su risa estaba bajo control."Y aquí pensé que eras un poco maduro, ¡pero incluso tú puedes tener puntos débiles!"dice mientras recupera el aire en sus carcajadas.Él mira a Akame quien, todavía lo miraba confundido.

Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle acerca de su show, él sorprendió a todos una vez más con su siguiente momento, agarró a Akame por el hombro y la atrapó en un abrazo, sorprendiéndola también.Ryu habló en su abrazo con ella.

"Perdón por hacerte estar preocupado, Akame".Los ojos de la niña de cuervo se ensancharon ante sus palabras y su tono, "Prometo nunca volver a hacer eso".Él le dijo a ella.

Akame sonrió lentamente, sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas que antes, le devolvió el abrazo, su corazón comenzó a latir."Gracias Ryu".

Todos a su alrededor tenían sus mandíbulas abiertas ... eso fue inesperado, una mujer tetona y rubia decidió arruinar el momento.

"¡Maldición, Ryul! ¡Tú sabes cómo tratar a una chica mientras haces servicio de ventilador!"ella dijo, teniendo una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Mmmm?"Ryu murmura, liberando a Akame de su abrazo y miraba a Leone."¿De que hablas?". el preguntó mientras seguía solo en boxer

"Sólo digo."ella dijo en su defensa.("Aun así, estoy celosa, Akame recibio un abrazo de Ryu, ¡yo también quiero uno!")

Después de que todo se calmó, el jefe decidió hablar."Bueno, ahora que todos estamos en la misma página, Tatsumi, tus amigos, he hablado con ellos y han decidido unirse a Night Raid. Así que Akame, suspenderás por el momento tu entrenamiento con Ryu y Tatsumi y los entrenaras a ellos dos".el jefe le dijo a la chica cuervo que asintió pero en sus ojos se podia ver ligera decepción.

"¿Y que haremos nosotros?". pregunta Tatsumi.

"Tu trabajaras con Mine." ella respondió haciendo que Tatsumi la mirara en shock.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Ara, Tatsumi trabajando con Mine, es solo un problema tras otro".Leone se burla de Tatsumi que se puso pálido en sus ojos.

"¿Que hay de mí?"Ryu pregunta mientras se pone la sudadera y espera una respuesta del jefe.

"Hm, creo que te pondré con Sheele".ella dijo.

"... Nah ..."

-En algún lugar cerca del escondite-

El grupo que se alejó regresaba de su misión cuando Mine dejó de caminar y miró el escondite.

"¿Pasa algo, Mine?"Sheele le pregunta a la chica de pelo rosa, llamando su atención.

"No es nada Sheele, es solo eso, algo me dio escalofríos".Mine le dice a su compañero.

"Ara, ¿tú también?"Sheele pregunta.

"¿Sentiste un escalofrío también?"

"Sí ... pero este es muy cálido".

"¿Calido?"El mío mira confundido a su compañero.

"Sí, como si tuviera un gran día".

 **Fin del capitulo.**


	7. chapter 6

Tatsumi está caminando por las calles, mientras mira a la gente caminando, expresiones pálidas en sus caras.('Pero ahora….')

"Hay mucha gente sombría alrededor".

"Eso se debe a las amenazas y advertencias del gobierno".dice la voz de la chica de pelo rosa.Mine y Tatsumi fueron una tarea juntos si se olvidaron.La morena mira a la chica con confusión.

"¿Está realmente bien que camines así a la luz del día?"preguntó con preocupación.

"Sí, quiero decir, el único que reconocerían son esos cuatro".ella dice mientras apunta a una pared con pósters queridos, mostrando las caras de Akame, Najenda, Sheele y-

"Espera, ¿quién es el tipo en el medio?"Pregunta Tatsumi, viendo a un hombre joven con cabello corto.

"Ese es Bulat".

"...¡No jodas!"

"Cambió su imagen después de unirse a Night Raid".

"¡¿Cómo demonios cambió tanto ?!"gritó el castaño, teniendo una comparación en el póster de Bulat y en este momento, seguir por un buen golpe a la cabeza.

"Quédate callado, ¿quieres? ¡Vas a poner demasiada atención en nosotros!"El mío le grita.

"Oh, lo siento."Tatsumi rápidamente se disculpa.

(* suspiro * ¿Por qué estoy atrapado cuidando a este hombre? ')pensó para sí misma, "Bien, ahora que lo entiendes, tenemos una misión que hacer".

"Me parece bien! ¿Por qué más estaríamos aquí?"Tatsumi le responde con una sonrisa.

"¡Está bien! ¡Entonces comencemos nuestra patrulla!"ella dice, levantando su puño en el aire.Tatsumi siguiendo su ejemplo.

"¡Roger!"él grita con ella,('Me pregunto cómo lo está haciendo Ryu')

 **Con Ryu.**

"Está bien, entonces entiendo que si entrenar es como limpiar la base, mirar los platos, preparar la cena, guardar silencio, etc. etc. ... Entonces explícame ..." Ryu se da vuelta para ver a Sheele, cargando una bolsa de papel llena de comida mientras dando una inocente sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Cómo tiene que ver el cuidado de niños con el entrenamiento, Sheele?"él pregunta con una cara inexpresiva.

Lo siento ", el asesino de pelo morado inclina la cabeza," Normalmente los otros lo hacen, pero me ofrezco para ayudar.Y ya que estás bajo mi cuidado, pensé que podrías ayudarme, ¿es un problema para ti?

"El problema no es yo, ¿eres tú, quiero decir, cocos y sandías? ¿Por qué elegirías cocos como sandías? ¿Cómo los confundiste a los dos? No se ven igual y no creo que pesen lo mismo".Ryu pregunto.Ella solo dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Me disculpo, no soy el mejor en este tipo de situaciones. De hecho, creo que esto es lo más cercano que puedo hacer por el escondite".Sheele se disculpa de nuevo, haciendo que el chico de cabello negro la mire confundido.

"¿Qué en nombre de todas las personas te hace decir eso?"

Sheele se asomó un poco antes de contestar, "Bueno ... la última vez que fui de compras, confundí la sal con azúcar. Leone no podía parar de reír".

('... Mantenlo unido ... .Mantenlo juntos ...')

"Cuando trato de cocinar, accidentalmente quemo la carne, haciendo enojar a Akame".

('Siento tu dolor, Akame. Realmente lo creo')

"Cuando estaba limpiando la base, hice un desastre mayor, haciendo que Bulat limpiara aún más".

('Bro realmente debe haberlo reído')

"Y luego, cuando estaba lavando la ropa, accidentalmente lave a Mine con ella puesta".Sheele termina de explicar.Ella fue atrapada por sorpresa cuando Ryu inclinó su cabeza hacia ella.

"Por favor Sheele-senpai, enséñame tu sabiduría, yo también deseo hacer eso con Mine".la mujer de cabello violeta frunció el ceño ante su acción.

"Por favor, no pienses así de Mine. Puede actuar duro con todos, pero en realidad se preocupa por sus camaradas. Solo lleva tiempo ajustarse".ella dice.Pero sus gafas accidentalmente se cayeron de ella."¡Ah, mis gafas!"

Se arrodilló, soltó los suministros y comenzó a mover su mano por el suelo, dándole a Ryu una visión diferente del aire.Ella era una mujer hermosa detrás de esas gafas, parece una chica inocente que necesita un poco de amor.Es extraño ver a alguien como ella como un asesino.

Volviendo a la mujer, ella encontró sus lentes, los desempolvó y se los volvió a poner, ella tomó sus comestibles antes de ponerse de pie, y notó la cara de preocupación en el adolescente.

"¿Pasa algo, Ryu?"ella le pregunta al chico.

"... Sheele, si no te importa que pregunte ...", Ryu mira sus ojos morados, "¿por qué te convertiste en un asesino?"

"... Bueno, empezo ..."

Sheele comenzó su historia, se crió en el centro de la capital.Desde entonces, ella ha sido una klutz;tropezar, romper, cualquier cosa ... nunca recibió elogios por nada.La gente esparce rumores,'ella tiene un tornillo aflojado' 'Qué chica tan tonta',palabras como esa ...eran malos como mierda ...pero, aun así, ella todavía tenía un amigo, sin importar lo que hiciera la pelimorada, nunca se reía de ella.Fueron los momentos más felices que nunca tuvo ... Sin embargo, eso llegó a su fin.Un día, un hombre irrumpió en la casa de su amiga, él era su ex novio, y él estaba enojado porque ella lo dejó, comenzó a estrangularla.Él estaba drogadoSheele solo ... no podía permitir que eso sucediera, tenía que salvar a su amiga.Ella agarra un cuchillo de cocina ... y lo apuñala en la garganta, justo en su yugular.Su muerte fue instantánea.Su amiga temblaba de miedo por el cuerpo.Sheele por otro lado ...estaba tranquilo, su mente estaba clara.El incidente fue etiquetado como un acto de autodefensa, pero su amiga nunca volvió a hablar con ella ...

Y luego, no mucho tiempo después, mientras ella estaba caminando, un grupo de hombres apareció ante ella.Querían venganza por el hombre que mata, eran parte de una pandilla, y él era el segundo al mando.Matan a sus padres, y ahora, era su turno.Sorprendentemente, ella no reaccionó en absoluto, esquivó el ataque de los primeros atacantes, y usando un cuchillo que guardó para defensa propia, lo apuñaló en un lugar vital.Ella lo usó como un escudo mientras procedía a matar al resto de ellos.Después de eso, comprendió que el tornillo que tenía en la cabeza la convertía en una asesina letal ... Podía deshacerse de la basura de la sociedad, esta era la única cosa en la que no podía ser inútil.

"Fui un asesino local durante algún tiempo antes de que el Ejército de la Revolución lo rastreara y lleve a cabo asesinatos en la capital".

Ryu la miro fijamente, después de escuchar su historia, dijo una cosa: "Tu amiga es una idiota, Sheele".

El cabeza hueca lo mira sorprendido, nadie ha llamado así a su antiguo amigo.

Ryu continúo hablando: "Sé que no tengo derecho a decir nada sobre ella, pero ella decide mantenerse alejada de usted? ¿Ni siquiera un agradecimiento o una razón valiosa para mantenerse alejado de usted? Es cierto que hacerlo causaría ese tipo de reacción y no te he visto cómo trabajas, pero incluso yo puedo ver que lo que hiciste fue por ella ".él dijo.Toma una de las manos de Sheele, haciendo que la chica grite sorprendida.

"Puedes ser un asesino, pero tienes un corazón amable, una persona que puede hacer felices a los demás y darles una buena risa. Un ejemplo: Mine confía en ti más que nadie, e incluso Sis te ve como una hermana. una gran persona, Sheele ... y, bueno ... tu torpeza te hace más adorable ".Ryu terminó, rascándose la mejilla y sonriendo.

(* Thumpt *)Sin darse cuenta del efecto que hizo.

Sheele puso su mano en su pecho, su cara estaba sonrojada mientras su boca sonreía.

"... Gracias, Ryu ... .."

"De nada Sheele ... Vamos volvamos a la base".dijo el pelinegro, alejando a su superior de la mano mientras caminaban.

('... Tenías razón, Leone, jefe ... él es algo grandioso ...')Sheele sin embargo, su corazón latiendo mientras seguía a su subordinado.

 **De vuelta con Tatsumi.**

"Como era de esperar, la ropa rosa es genial en primavera".Mine dijo, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

"Supongo ..." dijo Tatsumi, con una expresión pálida.

OK, entonces para ahorrar tiempo, esto es lo que sucedió ... .. La prohibición de todos los hombres ...Compras…

"¡Está bien! ¡Misión completa!"La mía dijo, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

La morena no podía soportarlo más, "¿Misión completa? ¡Esto es solo ir de compras!"le gritó, recibiendo una bofetada en la cara que lo envió al piso.

"¡No me hables así, estoy por encima de ti!"ella le grita.Tatsumi comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero la diablesa la puso de rodillas sobre su espalda, presionándolo hacia abajo."¡Soy tu superior, deberías estar agradecido! ¡Te dejo llevar mis maletas!"ella dijo con una malvada sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Tch, ¿por qué tienen que ponerme aquí sin Ryu?"Tatsumi dice, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Mine lo oiga.Ella presiona más fuerte.

"Ni siquiera me lo recuerdes, ¡ni siquiera quería estar contigo!"

('¡Gah! ¡Maldita sea, por qué! ¡Maldita sea Ryu, será mejor que estés en el mismo barco que yo!')

Hablando por ti mismo Tatsumi.De todos modos, hablando del adolescente negro, él y Sheele estaban caminando por un camino que conduce a algún lugar cerca de la Capital, sin embargo ...

"¡Kyhaaaa!"

Un grito en el bosque atrae su atención.

"¡Eso suena como una voz!"Sheele grita.

"Se acercó, vámonos!"Ryu dijo.Ambos corren en la dirección en que venían.Cuando llegaron, vio a dos hombres acercándose a una niña pequeña, que estaba contra un árbol.

"Somos muy amables, ¿verdad?"uno de ellos dijo, mientras la saliva salía de su boca mientras la otra se reía.

"Sí, le estamos demostrando que no debe confiar en nadie mientras camina hacia la capital. Los fanáticos del campo deberían estar realmente agradecidos". No terminó cuando una poderosa patada lo envió volando a un árbol, noqueándolo.Cortesía de Ryu.

El otro hombre se volvió hacia el atacante del atacante de pelo negro y sacó un cuchillo, "¡Bastardo!"él trató de cortarlo, solo para que el niño lo esquivara, agarrara su brazo y lo golpeara desde abajo, rompiendo los huesos dentro.El hombre llora de dolor, antes de recibir el control de la tuerca, si sabes a qué me refiero, cayó de rodillas antes de que una patada lo enviara a la oscuridad.

Echa un vistazo al cuerpo inconsciente del hombre("¿Fui un poco por la borda?"), Pensó mientras se acercaba a la niña."¡Oye! ¿Estás bien?"pregunto el asesino de pelo negro.

"¿Q-qué está pasando? ¿Qué pasó?"ella preguntó desesperadamente.Ryu la miro confundidl antes de notar sus orbes blancos en sus ojos, sorprendiéndolo.

('Oh, no ... no me digas que esta niña es ...')

-Escondite de Night Raid-

"Haaaaa ~ Por fin regreso a casa ~" Mine dice, caminando por las puertas de la guarida.

"¿Dónde quieres que ponga esto?"Tatsumi pregunta siguiéndola mientras llevaba doce cajas.

"Déjalos en la puerta de mi habitación, voy a ver a Sheele".ella dijo, alejándose.

"Bien ..." Tatsumi camina hacia la habitación de Mine.

La niña pelirosa tararea feliz por el pasillo, se detiene frente a la sala de reuniones.Ella entró, sabiendo que su mejor amiga estaría allí.

"¡Sheele! ¡Estoy de-!"El mío dejó de hablar cuando vio a su amiga sentada junto a la niña que estaba comiendo.Mine se quedó boquiabierta ante la vista.

"Oh, hola Mine".el asesino morado saludo a su amiga.

('¿Qué está pasando?')Era la idea del niño mimado.

¡OYE!

"¡Ay!"

"Heh, lo siento".dice Leone mientras coloca unas vendas sobre la cara de Ryu.

Para resumir, después de que Sheele y Ryu trajeran a la chica al escondite, Najenda le dio una paliza al nuevo recluta.Diciéndole que nunca vuelva a hacer eso.Él salió del anzuelo porque Nea, el nombre de la niña, estaba ciega y la hicieron creer que eran cazadores.Ahora, Leone lo estaba atendiendo, sentado en una silla.

"¿Pero en serio Ryu, trayendo a alguien aquí? Eres blando".dice la rubia, remendando la hinchada mejilla del chico mientras el sostenía una bolsa con hielo en su cabeza.

"¿Estás diciendo que debería dejarla?"Ryu preguntó.

"Bueno, no la habría dejado, pero tampoco la hubiera traído aquí".Leone dijo, terminando de vendarle.

"... Supongo que tienes razón ... Pero, si la llevo a la capital, ella también estaría en peligro".

Leone estaba a punto de decir algo, pero no obtuvo nada, "Creo que tienes razón".

"Dejando eso de lado, el jefe es bastante fuerte".Haz un comentario, recordando que sus huesos casi se rompieron.

"Sí, el jefe puede dar algunos golpes muy desagradables".Leone dice, recordando cuánto le dolía cada vez que Najenda descubría el dinero que usaba para beber.

"... Parece que todavía tengo que aprender ... y ser más fuerte".Ryu murmuró bajo, sin embargo, Leone logró escucharlo.

"¿Volverte más fuerte?"Ryu la mira, "Entiendo la parte de aprendizaje, pero ¿por qué ser más fuerte?"ella le pregunta, visto que se las arregló para enfrentarse a Akame, matar a cuatro intrusos, distraer a Ogre para que Tatsumi lo mate y sacar dos imbéciles sin ningún problema.

"... Bueno, no recuerdo muy bien ... Pero, cuando era pequeño ... Veo a un hombre matar a un niño ciego con sus caballos".Leone lo mira sorprendido, y se dio cuenta de cómo estaba metiendo la mano en un puño."Quería ayudarlo ... Quería pegarles tan fuerte ... Pero, estaba débil en ese momento ... ¿Qué podría hacer un niño pequeño con un tipo tan grande como él? ... Si pudiera volverme como yo ahora estoy, podría ... Podría ... "Ryu repentinamente sintió un par de manos envolver detrás de él, sorprendiéndole.Se da vuelta para ver a Leone abrazándolo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa reconfortante."¿Hermana?"

"Eres un buen tipo Ryu ... me gusta eso de ti".ella lo abraza más cerca de ella, "Yo también vi gente matando niños con sus caballos, solo quería golpearlos".

"... Heh ... Parece que tenemos algo en común".Ryu dijo, descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

"Sí ... ¿Qué tal esto? Cuando tenga mi turno, te entrenaré para ser un mejor luchador y asesino, ¿qué tal eso?"Leone pregunta.

El ojizul lo miro sorprendido, "¿realmente harás eso conmigo?"

"Por supuesto."

"... Lo aprecio, gracias Hermana."Ryu dice, dándole una sonrisa que derrite su corazón.(Ustedes saben la sonrisa que le da Tatsumi a Esdeath? Bueno, algo así)

Las tetonas mejillas rubias se ponen rosadas, no sabe por qué, pero cada vez que ve esa sonrisa, siente una mariposa en el estómago, pero tambien algo en esa sonrisa que se le hacia familiar, pero eso es para otro momento.Sintiéndose extraño al respecto, sonrió y dijo que estaba tramando algo.

"Por cierto ..." dice, atrayendo la atención de Ryu.

"¿Sí?"

"He estado pensando esto por un tiempo ..." Leone inclinó su cabeza cerca de la de él, "... pero esa actitud suave tuya es tan inocente ..." le susurró al oído,'Me encanta eso de ti' ~

Ryu no entendio nada de lo que estaba diciendo cuando sintio algo duro atrapar su oreja haciendo que se alarmara.

El pelinegro se liberó del abrazo de la rubia tetona y desenvaino su katana y miro alrededor haciendo que Leone pasara de seductora a confundida.

"Emmm, Ryu ¿Que haces?"

"Algo me mordio la oreja." Ryu respondió Leone casi se cae de la silla y miró a Ryu con una gota de sudor.

"Ese fui yo..." Leone respondió haciendo que Ryu la mirara haciendo que sus ojos azules con sus ojos dorados. Ryu se fijó mas en su aspecto se dio cuenta de lo sexy que se veía.

('Ella es hermosa ... espera, ¿en qué estoy pensando ?!') "¡Hermana! ¿Porque hiciste eso ?!"Ryu preguntó sonrojandose y tratando de ignorar.

"Heh, solo te marcó".ella dice, poniéndose de pie, "Una vez que crezcas, serás mío ... Sin embargo, viendo cuánto sabes de lucha y supervivencia, no será demasiado".ella dice volviendo a tener ese brillo salvaje y seductor en sus ojos antes de darse la vuelta y comenzó a irse, balanceando sus caderas de una manera sensual.Una vez que ella se fue, Ryu envainó su espada y se sento en la silla que estaba antes.Su cara todavía sonrojada, pero desvaneció rapidamente.

('¿Marcarme ...?¿y eso que significa?')Era lo único que tenía en mente.

-Comedor-

"Gracias ... por todo lo que has hecho por mí".dice Nea quien estaba en el comedor.Estuvieron Lubbock, Mine, Leone, Sheele y Bulat.El primero está sentado mientras el ex soldado descansaba contra la pared.

"Así que ... Somos cazadores, pero ¿de dónde vienes Nea?"Lubbock le pregunta a la chica.

"Soy de la aldea Enn".ella responde.

"Enn ..."Mine le pone la mano en la barbilla."Eso está en el sur hacia abajo desde aquí, creo".

Nea confirma Mis palabras, quería visitar a su padre en la capital.Él se fue para ganar dinero.En el camino, se encontró con esos hombres, les dijeron que podían llevarla a la capital, pero su actitud cambió en el camino.

"No deberías haber intentado eso con tu condición actual Nea".Lubbock informa a Nea, haciendo que la chica mire hacia abajo.

"Pero ... Mi padre es todo lo que tengo ahora ..."

Todos se quedaron en silencio después de escuchar las palabras de la niña, Leone lo rompió.

"Bueno, si está en la capital, será fácil. Cuéntanos su nombre y cómo se ve".el usuario león dice.

El pelinegro dijo que mañana iría a la Capital y que lo buscará.Nea protesta, diciendo que no es necesario, podrían dejarla en la Capital, pero Sheele no estuvo de acuerdo con eso.Nea era demasiado linda, gente como antes podría venir después de que le haya dado ceguera.

"Además, estás cansado de tanto caminar, ¿verdad, Nea? Puedes descansar aquí".dice Leone.

"Umm ... ¿Estás seguro de que está bien? No tengo dinero para mí ..." pregunta Nea.

"No necesitamos ninguna. Lo hacemos porque queremos".Bulat le responde.

La niña ciega mira hacia la mesa, inclinando la cabeza, "G-gracias".

"Bueno, entonces", comenzó a hablar Bulat, "probablemente necesitará que alguien se quede con ella mientras esté aquí." Comenzó a mirar alrededor del grupo. "Cualquiera ha visto ..."

"¡Lo haré!"

"¿Oh?"el ex soldado mira sorprendido, "No te he visto tan ansioso por algo, Sheele".

La asesina de cabello violeta extendió su mano con una sonrisa, "¡Yo y Ryu la trajimos aquí en primer lugar, y soy más o menos libre en el escondite!"ella explica.

Todos se sienten satisfechos con su explicación, a excepción de Mine, que la mira conmocionada, pero rápidamente se da vuelta.

"Si Sheele quiere hacerlo, está bien ...", dice en un suspiro.

Todos miran al francotirador rosado, ella actuó como una madre que aprueba la relación de su hija con los demás.

"Eres tan amable con Sheele".fue su respuesta, haciendo que Mine silbara como un gato, incluso su pelo se levantó.

"De todos modos, es mejor tenerla con Sheele que con Akame. De acuerdo, la dejaremos a tu cuidado Sheele".Sheele asiente e inmediatamente toma a Nea de la mano, se van para que el primero pueda mostrar lo último.

Una vez que se fueron, el usuario de Incursio habla: "Hablando de eso, ¿alguien ha visto a los otros cinco?"

"Envío a Tatsumi a poner mis cosas en mi habitación, no lo he visto después de eso".Mine le dice al ex soldado.

"Creo que Akame está cazando comida junto con Sayo y Leyasu".Lubbock dice.

"Después de marcar a Ryu, no lo he visto".Leone dice con una sonrisa que le dijo al grupo que ella hizo algo con el novato.

Justo en ese momento, las puertas del comedor se abren, los asesinos se vuelven para ver a Tatsumi, Sayo y Leyasu caminando con una canasta llena de carne cada uno y tanto Akame como Ryu también llevaban carne, pero más allá del límite de la canasta.

"OK, la cena de hoy es carne de Danger Beast".Ryu dice mientras Akame se ata el pelo en una cola de caballo y agarra dos delantales.

"¿En serio? Ayer comimos carne".Lubbock dice con una cara inexpresiva.

"Y lo estamos comiendo hoy, así que chúpalo, Lubbo".Leone dice, babeando sobre la carne.

"¿Por qué la obsesión con la carne de todos modos?"Tatsumi pregunta, poniéndose el delantal mientras Sayo y Leyasu tambien lo hacian.

"Yo tambien me pregunto lo mismo" Leyasu dijo mientras Sayo asentía.

"¡Oye! La carne es amor, la carne es vida".Ryu explica.Akame asiente con la cabeza en esa declaración y Leone da una aprobación con un pulgar hacia arriba.Los otros sudan gota a los tres de ellos.

"Oh, entonces todos ustedes estuvieron aquí".

Todos se voltearon hacia la puerta para ver al Jefe caminando hacia ellos, dos papeles en la mano."¿Dónde está Sheele?"ella pregunta.

"¡Mostrando a Nea alrededor de la base!"Lubbock responde al jefe de inmediato, corazones en sus ojos.

"¿Quien es Nea?" Sayo pregunta

"Es una niña ciega que ALGUIEN trajo sin permiso"Mine responde mirando a Ryu mientras este respondía silbando una melodía.

"Ya veo ... Bueno, supongo que esto será suficiente".ella dice mientras coloca los papeles sobre la mesa, "¡Escuchen! ¡Tenemos dos solicitudes!"

Todo el mundo la mira, prestando atención, "Nuestros objetivos son Iokal y Tonto".

El jefe sacó un cuchillo y lo plantó en el medio, juntando los dos papeles.Iokal era un hombre gordo con gafas diminutas en la nariz y una combinación de cabello blanco y negro.Este hombre es pariente de sangre del primer ministro y, al usar el nombre del ministro, secuestra a las niñas de la capital y las golpea hasta la muerte, sus cinco guardaespaldas también comparten su culpa en esto.Tonto es un hombre más joven con gafas, un gorro y un pequeño bigote.Él es dueño de una tienda respetable y popular que dona dinero, pero en verdad, es un ladrón que roba en todo el país, todo el dinero que donó fue robado.Un sobreviviente de uno de sus robos hizo la solicitud.

"Un pariente de nuestro objetivo real y un hombre con un pasado oscuro ... Parece que vamos a estar ocupados".Bulat dijo.

"Para la misión Iokal, quiero que todos participen, Sheele puede quedarse aquí y cuidar a nuestro invitado. En cuanto a Tonto, necesito una confirmación antes de mudarme".Najenda explica.

"¡Bueno!"Leone extiende sus brazos, "Lo investigaré después de que terminemos Iokal".

"Bueno."el ex general fuma un cigarro antes de mirar a Tatsumi y Ryu, "Tatsumi,

Ryu, quiero que ustedes dos sean los guardaespaldas de Mine en este".

... Tomó unos momentos para Mine, que estaba bebiendo pacíficamente su té para luego escupirlo todo en la cara del asesino verde, que comenzó a rodar en el suelo por el dolor.Y Tatsumi, que estaba cortando lechuga para entonces, deja de hacerlo para volverse hacia el jefe.

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"Entendido."fue todo lo que dijo Ryu.

"¿Por qué estás actuando como siempre?"Ambos gritan / le preguntan.

Y Lubbock siguió rodando por el piso.

-La mansión de Iokal-

La noche llegó a la vista, cubriendo una mansión del bosque, donde vive Iokal.El plan;Mine, con su arma, disparará al objetivo desde un lugar fuera de rango cuando él aparezca.El resto de los asesinos se hará cargo de los guardaespaldas.Se encontrarán en un lugar específico cuando todo haya terminado.

Mine, Ryu y Tatsumi estaban en un acantilado que ve la mansión.El castaño estaba mirando a través de binoculares, mientras que el negro estaba en la parte superior de la rama de un árbol junto a ellos, sin hacer otra cosa que balancear las piernas.

"Maldita sea, esa es una gran mansión ..." dice Tatsumi, muy sin palabras en el edificio.

"¿Eso es una mansión? ¿Estás seguro de que no es una posada en el medio del bosque?"Ryu le preguntó al castaño,una cara totalmente confundida y seria.

La morena deja de usar su binocular y mira a su compañero con una cara de '¿hablas en serio?'.("¿Lo pensaste en serio? Al menos, Mine no piensa eso").

"No es sorprendente que pienses eso".Mine dice mientras Tatsumi cae al suelo.Parece que ella pensó en eso también.

"Él es pariente del Ministro".dice el francotirador mientras prepara su arma."Puedo golpearlo desde aquí no hay problema, en el momento en que sale de su cabeza, es mío".ella mira a través del alcance de su arma.

"Y luego, solo tenemos que acompañarte al punto de encuentro. ¡Fácil!"Tatsumi dice, volviendo de su conmoción y dándole un visto bueno.

"Hmph, no espero que ninguno de ustedes sea útil aquí".Mine comenta mientras lo mira, ganando una marca de Tatsumi.

"Y no espero que falles, nuestro objetivo que está saliendo".Ryu dice mientras apunta a la mansión.Haciendo que los ojos de Mine se amplíen, ella rápidamente mira a través de su alcance.Efectivamente, Iokal estaba saliendo, varias chicas a su alrededor ...Cerdo repugnante

('¡¿Q-qué ?! ¡¿Cómo lo vio ?! No tenía nada que mirar desde lejos ?!')Aunque Mine, esta es la primera vez que alguien, además de ella, ha visto algo mucho más rápido que ella.

"Bueno Mine, Sheele dijo dijo que eras un francotirador profesional'.Ryu la mira, "¿Es verdad?"

En esas palabras, su orgullo se enciende, apuntando a la cabeza de Iokal, ella disparó sin previo aviso, pasando por la de la mujer y entrando directamente entre los ojos del tipo, chasqueando hacia atrás, salpicando sangre por el enorme agujero en su cabeza.

La mandíbula de Tatsumi cayó de su boca, ella solo disparó su objetivo sin objetivos a su alrededor.

El mío mira al adolescente de cabello negro, "¿Eso responde tu pregunta a este'Genius Sniper'?"ella pregunta con una sonrisa petulante.

Ryu salta desde la rama y aterriza al lado de la roseta.En un movimiento rápido, él le revuelve el pelo, "Me alegra saber que Sheele tenía razón, ahora confío en que tendrás mi tapa posterior en nuestra misión".

La pelirrosa se pone roja por su acción, rápidamente se quita la mano de su cabello, "D-no pienses tanto sobre eso! ¿¡Quién dijo que incluso tendría tu contraportada!"

"Un Genius Sniper nunca deja de guardar una parte de su credo, sería una desgracia para ella y para el equipo".fue todo lo que dijo Ryu.

Mine se calló, mirándolo sorprendido, rápidamente se da vuelta, "D-De todos modos, ¡vamos!"ella comenzó a alejarse, tintes rojos en sus mejillas.

Tatsumi se encuentra al lado de Ryu, "¿Qué eres? ¿Un mujeriego?"él pregunta.

"Mujeriego? Acabo de decir la verdad".él responde.

Debajo de donde estaba el trío, los guardias corrieron por el bosque;desesperado por encontrar al asesino que mató a su amo.

"¡Debemos encontrar al asesino, no importa qué!"

"Si él escapa, ¡el ministro pedirá nuestras cabezas!"

"¡No podría haber ido demasiado lejos!"

Sin embargo, los guardias se detuvieron cuando encontraron a cuatro personas esperándolos a cinco personas.Adivina quién fue.

"¡Qué bueno que chicos vayan! ¡Ahora es hora de destruir!"

-Cinco minutos después-

"¡Uf! ¡Esta ruta es una mierda!"Mine se quejó, subiendo trabajosamente una colina.

"¿Hay algo que no te apetezca?"Tatsumi murmura bajo.

"Te ofrezco un paseo en mi espalda".Ryu dice.

"Sí, claro, y luego, tómate el tiempo para tocar mi culo".Mine respondió.

"¡Él no es un pervertido!"Tatsumi defendió a su compañero.

"¡Pero él es un chico!"

"... Ella tiene un punto allí".Ryu dice.

"Supongo ... ¿Los otros van a estar bien?"el castañp pregunta por Sayo y Leyasu y los demás.

"Incluso si esos guardaespaldas son fuertes, es mejor que tengan una excusa de por qué nadie en Night Raid todavía está muerto".Ryu dice.(¡DISPARO DE LABANDERAMUERTA!)Llegan a un pequeño acantilado donde los niños juntan sus manos y le dan un impulso al rosa.

"Bueno, supongo que cuando tu sangre esté relacionada con el ministro, puedes hacer lo que quieras".Mine dice, trepando hasta el borde."Iokal puede salirse con la suya por sus lazos de sangre. Me molesta tanto".

('Mine ... Me pregunto qué le pasó a ella en el pasado ...')Tatsumi penso.

('Ella realmente debe odiar a los parientes de sangre ... Me pregunto qué le pasó en el pasado ...')Ryu penso, escalando el borde.

"Desde que ustedes dos han sido buenos y ... Ryu 'intentó' ayudarme. Les contaré un poco de mi pasado".dijo el francotirador, tomando una respiración profunda.

('... ¿Acaso ella solo leyó mi mente?') Pensaron, ambos chicos, Ryu recurre a la cámara oculta / invisible.('Escritor, haz un resumen de esto')

("¡Lo tengo!")

Mine es en realidad mitad tribal.Nacida cerca de la frontera occidental de la nación, fue burlada y condenada al ostracismo en su ciudad.Nadie la aceptó ...Una infancia terrible.El ejército revolucionario se alió con las tribus del oeste.Cuando hagan la nueva nación, las relaciones diplomáticas finalmente se abrirán.Más personas como ella entrarán a la capital ...Y los niños no sufrirán de la misma manera que ella.

"... No dejaré que nadie ... me discrimine ..."ella dijo.En una luz completamente nueva ... .que se fue."¡Y cuando termine la revolución, me retiraré y recibiré una compensación con mucho dinero!"Exclamó, soltando una fuerte risa.

Tatsumi, que la escuchaba, tuvo lástima y la arrojó al abismo en el momento en que actuó como una perra.

Ryu solo solto un suspiro y miro al cielo nocturno.

-Volver con los otros-

Con un solo movimiento, Leone rompió la mandíbula de un guardia guardia.Abalanzándose sobre el moribundo, ella le rompe el cuello antes de enviarlo con sus amigos muertos. Un guardia intento huir pero una flecha en la nuca se lo impidio.

"Ahh ~! Es tan refrescante!"dijo la chica león.Dejando salir un contenido.

"Bueno, al menos me las arreglo para matar a uno de ellos".Lubbock dice, retrayendo algunos de sus cables a su guante. Leyasu estaba a su lado un poco sudoroso guardando su hacha.

"No se si podre acostumbrarme a esto". el murmuró, el sonido de hojas moviendose se hizo presente y Sayo salto del arbol estaba escondido se le podia ver que estaba un poco palida.

"¿Solo uno? Parece que realmente apestas como un asesino Lubbo".Leone dice mientras se encoge de hombros.

"¡¿Qué?!"grita el usuario de Cross Tail, mirando al rubio.

"Ahora, ahora ustedes dos, no pelear ahora".Bulat dice a través de su armadura.

"..." Akame se quedó en silencio, ella observa a los guardias muertos, contando solo cuatro,('... Eso es extraño ... Se suponía que serían 7 guardias ... ¿dónde está el último?')Pensó.El viento hizo que su cabello flotara, ella mira hacia el cielo.

"Oigan, ¿no falta un guardia?".Sayo exclamó haciendo que los demas ensacharan los ojos

Akame, inconscientemente, tomó su katana con más fuerza("Algo no está bien ... ¿Se nos escapó ...? ¿Se dirige hacia los demás?", Pensó).

'...SÍ ...'

Sus ojos se agrandaron, una voz demoníaca recorrió su cerebro, haciendo que todo a su alrededor se volviera negro, su cuerpo dejara de moverse y sintiera como temblando hasta su alma.

'... Él se deslizó más allá de ti ...'

El sudor comenzó a bajar por su mejilla, ella podía escuchar su corazón latir.

'... Él fue tras ellos ...'

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, su respiración fue un poco más rápida, y sus ojos y manos temblaron.

'... Él va ...'

Su corazón late más rápido ...Y más rápido ...Y más rápido.

'... ... tras El ...'

Eso lo hizo, sin un segundo, Akame comenzó a correr.Ella ni siquiera sabe por qué, solo quiere llegar al lugar de reunión más rápido que nunca.Leone, Bulat y Leone fueron llevados de vuelta cuando vieron su velocidad Akame fuera tan rápido que dejó el polvo de su cuerpo en el aire.

"¡¿Akame ?!"Leona intenta llamar Akame, pero su mejor amiga estaba demasiado lejos para oír ella, así que acaba de empezar a correr tras ella, gracias a su transformación león, se convirtió en tan rápido como Akame, pero en el fondo tambien sentia el mismo miedo que Akame.

"¡Leone ?!"Bulat dice, corriendo detrás de sus camaradas, gracias a Incursio.

"R-Realmente ustedes!"Grita Lubbock, comenzando a correr tras los tres monstruos de Night Raid seguido de los dos novatos.

-Punto de encuentro-

"Bueno, estamos aquí. Parece que se ha cumplido la misión".Mine dijo, viendo su lugar de reunión, un árbol de Sakura.

"¡No se completa hasta que reportemos la misión!"Tatsumi dice caminando primero hacia el árbol.

"Estás leyendo demasiados libros sobre misiones Tats".Eyu dice, siguiendo al moreno.

Solo miro a los dos por detrás mientras la miran."Hmph! Actuando como Akame, eh? Ustedes dos so todavía novatos".ella dice, sin notar la sombra con una sonrisa satisfecha sobre ella.

"¡Ten cuidado!"Grito Ryu, el que nota la sombra sobre el francotirador, empujándola fuera del camino.

"Gh! Hey! ¿Qué son-?"antes de que Mine pudiera gritar, vio a Ryu ser golpeado en el costado y enviada al suelo.Sus ojos se abrieron antes de mirar al atacante;un hombre con un uniforme de guardaespaldas, el último guardia.

"¡Ryu!"Grita Tatsumi, estaba a punto de ayudar a su amigo, pero recuerda que acaban de recibir un ataque, por lo que rápidamente saca su espada y se para en el modo batalla.

"Vaya esto es lo que tiene Night Raid".dice el hombre con una sonrisa malvada."Decepcionante si digo yo mismo".

"¡Tch! Parece que escapó del alcance del otro".Mine dice, apuntándole con su arma.

"Y él sabía dónde estábamos".Tatsumi dijo.

"Por supuesto que lo sabía, era sentido común, ahora, ¡ustedes dos morirán aquí!"grita el guardaespaldas, corriendo hacia ellos.

Tatsumi se adelantó y trató de cortarlo, pero el guardia fue más rápido y esquivó, luego le dio un golpe en la tripa a la morena y lo envió volando de vuelta a Mine.La pelirrosa comienzan a dispararle al guardia, pero él fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evadirlos.En un instante, apareció frente a Mine.

"Kuh, kuh, kuh. Parece que ustedes dos también lo suficiente-" su línea se cortó cuando una bota golpeó el lado derecho de su cara, haciéndolo volar lejos de Mine.

Mine mira sorprendida a su salvador, el adolescente negro, que luego la mira."¿Estas bien?"él pregunta.

"S-sí".ella dice, sonrojada por la vergüenza de que casi fue asesinada Y tuvo que ser salvada.

El guardaespaldas gruñe mientras él se para y los fulmina con la mirada, Mine inmediatamente lo apunta con su Calabaza, ella podría haberle disparado, pero Ryu empujó su arma hacia abajo."Oye, ¿qué estás-?"

"Permíteme manejar esto."Ryu solo dijo.Mine estaba a punto de gritarle, hasta que ella se calló y vio que los ojos de Ryu habian cambiado sus ojos azules brilllaban y su pupila se volvio roja y rasgada.Ella no lo demostró, pero solo al ver que eso hacía que su cuerpo se detuviera, de hecho, sintió que su arma se sentía pesada.Ella solo asintió con la cabeza hacia él.

Ryu camina al frente, su ojos brilla aún más.El guardaespaldas se levantó mientras lo miraba, enojado con él.

"Eres un pedazo de mierda ... ¡¿Cómo carajo estás ?! Ese golpe debería haber roto tu costado ?!"él grita, sale sangre de su boca.

"¿Qué, eso fue un golpe?"Ryu preguntó, cruzando los brazos y mirando confundido, "pensé que era una mosca".Los ojos de guardaespaldas se ensancharon con ira, este chico solo lo llamó débil.

"¡Jodete!"él ruge mientras corría hacia él.Ryu sigue caminando sin cuidado en el mundo, enfureciendo aún más al guardia, iba a mostrar quién es el débil aquí.Pero, cuando estaba frente al asesino, fue recibido con un puño en la cara tan rápido que ni siquiera lo vio aparecer en su rostro.El guardia rueda por el suelo, con dolor en la cara, se levanta, pero Ryj inmediatamente le da un puñetazo en la tripa, seguido por un golpe en la mandíbula.El guardia se levantó, aturdido.Ryu salta hacia atrás y le lanza una patada a la cara, haciendo que el guardia tropiece hacia atrás, tosiendo sangre.El guardia recupera la vista después de blanquear su sangre.Él mira a Ryu, quien todavía lo miraba como si nada, haciéndolo enojar más.

"Palabra de consejo del otro lado de tu próxima vida".Ryu dice al guardia.

"¡CALLATE! Como si me estuviera muriendo", solo dijo, antes de sentir que se estaba cayendo, miró hacia abajo para ver la sangre que salía de una nueva herida que no notó ... ..No ...No fue una herida ... Fue cortado por la mitad.

"... Nunca bajed la guardia ... ni siquiera un segundo ..."

Tatsumi estaba frente al guardia, su espada estirada con sangre y sus ojos estaban dando la mirada de'Este tipo es basura'.El moreno logró levantarse de su ataque, notó que Ryu le estaba dando una dura paliza al guardia.Aprovechando la oportunidad, inmediatamente vio que el guardia bajaba su defensa y fue a matar.

"Y ... Tú ... no ... te escaparas ... .con th-th-thi ..."esas fueron sus últimas palabras cuando su parte superior del cuerpo cae hacia adelante y su parte inferior del cuerpo cae hacia atrás.

Mine solo podía mirar sorprendido a los dos"novatos",Tatsumi se quita la sangre de la espada y la funda.En un momento, toda su cara de póquer vuelve a la cara de niño."¡Eso fue asombroso!"él grita.

"Él estaba como,'¡No voy a bajar!'y luego, vine y arruiné toda su esperanza en un instante! Tatsumi ... simplemente se volvió infantil. Mine no pudo soportarlo más, así que deja caer su arma y cae de rodillas. ¿Por qué? Veamos: Ryu salva su culo cuando se supone que es al revés ya que él es el estudiante aquí, su ojos hizo que su alma se detuviera y no pudiese actuar serena, vio a sus dos guardias, uno dando la paliza y el otro terminando, y ahora Tatsumi se convirtió en un niño

('Este es el chico por el que me enamoro ...') Penso, antes de confundirse,('Espera ... ¿qué pensé?')

"¡Tienes que admitir que eso fue malo! ¡¿Verdad Ryu ?!"el castaño dice, volteándose hacia el pelinegro.

Bleach * Splat *

Solo para verlo derramando sangre de su boca, apoyándose con sus rodillas y tapandose la boca con una mano.Tanto Tatsumi como Mine abrieron los ojos de par en par.

"!R-Ryu!"Tatsumi rápidamente se colocó a su lado y observo a su compañero compañero.Mine finalmente logró levantarse, tomar su arma, e inmediatamente fue a ayudar a Ryu poniendose a su lado, agachandose a su altura y ponía una mano en su costado mientras lo miraba preocupada... ¿espera que?

(¿Por qué estoy ayudando a este tipo? ')Incluso Mine estaba confundida por sus acciones.

"* tos * ... * tos * ... Parece que me hizo mas daño de lo que pense ..." Ryu intento ponerse de pie, pero fallo miserablemente, escupiendo un poco de sangre de su boca. Habia algo inusual en la sangre y era que era totalmente negra.

"¡Mine! ¡Tatsumi! ¡Ryu!"

El trío mira hacia arriba para ver a Akame corriendo hacia ellos. Mine estaba muy sorprendida de verla aquí tan rápido.

Akame solo míralos con los ojos abiertos y devolviéndole el aire a los pulmones."¿Qué ... qué pasó aquí?"ella pregunta desesperadamente.

Mine obtuvo una marca al escuchar su pregunta, "¡El guardia que ustedes dejaron pasar!"ella dice, una mirada a ella podría decir que estaba teniendo problemas para contener su enojo.

Akame fue y tomó el lugar de Mine, empezo a revisar si Ryu no tenía ninguna herida sobre el, haciendo que Ryu se sintiera incomodo.Justo en ese momento, Leone fue seguido por Bulat con su armadura y Lubbock, Sayo y Leyasu que estaban recuperando el aliento después de correr.Cuando todos volvieron a estar juntos, obtuvieron todo un discurso de Mine por permitir que UNO solo pasara.Continúan comenzaron a regresar al escondite.

Caminando en el frente estaba Lubbock y Bulat, los anteriores siete pasos de distancia de Bulat, siguiéndolos, estaban Tatsumi, Leyasu, Sayo, Ryu y Akame esta ultima apoyando a Ryu junto con Tatsumi, el último, Mine y Leone, este último preguntando algo al primero.

"Oye Mine, ¿qué le pasó a Ryu?"ella pregunta, solo para recibir una mirada de ella que la hace sudar."El guardia, lo entiendo".ella dice, levantando sus manos en defensa.

Mine solto un gemido, claramente teniendo suficiente de hoy.

Nadie aparte de Akame noto el color negro de la sangre

-Escondite de Night Raid-

El grupo vuelve a la base.Leone, Lubbock y Bulat fueron a informar al jefe, Mine fue a ver si Sheele todavía está despierta., Sayo y Leyasu a hacer cualquier cosa.Ryu fue llevado a su habitación(ahora tiene una propia), Akame abrió rápidamente la puerta, revelando el interior del pelo negro.No hay mucho que ver, una ventana, una cama, un reloj y un mesita de noche y un escritorio .

"Gracias, ustedes dos ..." dice Ryu mientras lo ponen en la cama.

"Oye, no hay problema, somos un equipo, ¿verdad?"Tatsumi dijo.

"Heh ... .eso es verdad".

Tatsumi se da vuelta para irse, para que pueda dejar que su amigo descanse, pero se detiene al frente de la puerta cuando se da cuenta de que Akame no se ha movido de la cama."¿Akame?"la morena llama a la chica cuervo.

"... Ryu ..."el pelinegro la mira, "... ¿está bien si me quedo aquí esta noche?"ella preguntó, causando que Ryu la mirara confundido.

"Uuuuh, claro ... .pero, ¿por qué?"él pide.

Akame lo mira, "Derramas mucha sangre, podrías derramar más en la noche, tenemos que asegurarnos de que no vuelva a ocurrir".

"Entonces, Tatsumi podría simplemente-"

"Lo haré."

"No necesitas ..."

"Lo haré."

"Puedes-"

"Lo haré."

Ryu puso una mano sobre sus ojos, "* suspiro * ...si insistes".él dice con voz resignada.

Tatsumi tenía una gran gota de agua en la cabeza, solo actuaban como madre e hijo."Entonces ... me iré".él dice, inmediatamente cerrando la puerta, dejándolos a los dos solos.

Akame agarró la silla del escritorio y la colocó al lado de la cama de Ryu, tomando sus protectores de manos.Ryu descansa su cabeza y mira hacia el techo mientras Akame lo mira ... Eso suena realmente espeluznante.Momentos pasan, hasta que Ryu rompe el hielo.

"Lo siento."él dice, haciendo que Akame lo mire confundido.

"¿Por qué?"

Se giri para mirarla, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos rojos."Por ponerte preocupado".Akame alzó una ceja."Cuando regresaste, pude verlo ... te veias asustada".Los ojos de Akame se abrieron de par en par, ella ... ¿estaba asustada?Mientras pensaba en ello, Ryu extendió su mano izquierda y la colocó sobre su propia mano izquierda.

El cuervo asesino se sonrojó ante la cálida sensación, era ... muy agradable.

"Y después de todos los problemas que dije sobre no hacerte preocupar ... .es por eso lo siento".Ryu se disculpó.

Akame hace una pequeña sonrisa antes de colocar su otra mano sobre la suya."No te molestes, estabas protegiendo a Mine".

"... Y aparentemente ese no es el problema real".

"..." ella dejó de sonreír.

"Akame ... ¿Te estoy haciendo algo ... sin que yo lo intente?"él pide.

Akame mira hacia abajo a sus manos, su ojo ha sido cubierto por su pelo."... No ... .no eres tú ... soy yo".

Ryu levantó una ceja, se quedó en silencio para que ella pudiera explicar."Soy un asesino ... quise matar a cualquiera que encuentre ... con Murasame en la mano, entierro a cualquiera en mi camino ... Pero, eres diferente ... Te corté ... Y todavía estás vivo ... Y ahora, tu eres parte de nosotros ... Debería alegrarme, pero ... hay un sentimiento dentro de mí que dice que el veneno que puse dentro todavía está activo ... .Y ... "ella aprieta su mano, dejando que Ryu sepa lo que está tratando de decir.

"Si aún lo tengo, tienes miedo de que finalmente pueda morir por ello ... Y te sentirás responsable de mi muerte porque se suponía que yo aún no estaría vivo, ¿verdad?"él supone, y ella asiente lentamente.

Ella lo mira,("Sus ojos ... realmente se siente responsable ...")pensó, justo en ese momento, un recuerdo vino a su cabeza.

 **-Flashback-**

 _sollozo * * sollozo * "P-padre -¡Lo siento!"_

 _"¿Perdón por qué?"_

 _"T ... * sollozo * Te lastimaste por mi culpa. * Olfateo *"_

 _"Oye, no te preocupes, no fue un gran problema"._

 _"B ... .B ... .Pero, casi ... *sniff * ..."_

 _"No te preocupes, ya sabes lo fuerte que soy"._

 _"Guh ~ ... * sniff *"_

-Flashback End-

('Se siente así ...')Ryu dice en su cabeza,('... entonces si es así, lo haré de nuevo.')Asintiendo para sí mismo, movió las piernas de la cama , sorprendiendo a Akame, y sentándose.

"Ryu! No te muevas, deberías-!"Akame se detuvo cuando la abrazó, sorprendiéndola."Ryu?"

"Sabes ... se como se siente".la chica cuervo lo mira a los ojos."Una vez mi padre casi muere por mi culpa."Sus ojos se abrieron ante esas palabras."De niño era muy albotorador, demasiado ... Pero un día, fui al bosque yo solo, entonces un lobo enorne me ataco.Cerre los ojos esperando el mordisco..., Pero mi padre se interpuso entre el y yo y recibio el ataque ."Ryu dijo.

Akame permaneció en silencio ante su historia.Ella se sorprendió al escuchar que tan lejos llego su padre para protegerlo.

"Logro matar al lobo pero quedo muy herido..., entonces empeze a llorar diciendo que era mi culpa que casi muero ..."abraza a Akame un poco más, sorprendiendo a la chica cuervo "Entonces se acerco a mí pense que me iba a regañar o golpearme ... pero lo que hizo fue abrazarme y dercime esto ..."

 _"Incluso si casi me mataras, no te culpare"._

Thumph *

" _Pero si de verdad piensas que fue tu culpa, entonces hazte fuerte"._

Thumph*

 _"Habra un momento el que ya no estare ahí para cuidarte, y te veras obligado a estar una situación de vida o muerte en la que alguien estara perjudicado. Hazte fuerte, no solo por ti, tambien por esa persona que esta perjudicada. No dejes que se sacrifique por ti, ni tu te sacrifiques por el, pelea junto a el para que ambos puedan vivir, ¿Lo prometes?"._

THUMP*

Akame lo mira con los ojos abiertos, su corazón comenzó a latir.Él estaba diciendo que-

"Sé que los asesinos podríamos morir en cualquier momento en la línea de trabajo ... Pero no lo haré".

Thuph *

"Como le dije a mi padre, te lo digo también Akame".Él dice, mirándola profundamente mientras sus ojos emitian un pequeño brillo azul.

"No voy a morir".

THUMPH *

Eso hizo, Akame solo lo mira, palideció con sus pupilas encogidas, y antes de que Ryu pudiera continuar, las lágrimas cayeron del asesino del ojo rojo y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

"¡O-Oi! ¡¿Estás bien, Akame ?! ¿He dicho algo mal ?!"Ryu dice entrando en pánico y soltándola, tal vez dijo demasiado.Antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, Akame planta su rostro sobre su pecho."¿A-Akame?"

"¡¿Prometiste?!"ella pregunta, mirándolo con sus ojos llorosos."¿Prometiste que no vas a morir, verdad?"ella agarra la tela de su ropa, "¡No importa qué, no vas a morir?! ... ¡¡Ni si es por mi veneno"!

Sorprendida por sus acciones, Ryu fue recuperada por su arrebato."¡S-sí! ¡Te lo prometí!"él responde en pánico.

Akame volvió a poner su rostro sobre su pecho, sollozando en silencio."... * sollozo * ... Gracias ..."

Al ver eso, se calmó un poco, Ryu la abrazó de nuevo, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de por qué ella era así.

 _"Cuando Akame eligió este camino, la mayoría de sus camaradas estaban muertos"._

Ryu parpado un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer.('¡Ah, mierda! Parece que acabo de hacer una promesa de que si me rompo, estaré en un problema real'), pensó.Sintió un movimiento en su pecho y vio que Akame tenía los ojos cerrados.

Su mandíbula se rompió, ¡ella simplemente se quedó dormida en segundos!Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero cuando la miró, vio lo tranquila que estaba.

('... Parece que detrás de toda esa seriedad hay un alma hiriente ...')pensó mientras se sentaba en su cama otra vez.('Ella estaba preocupada por mí y por Tatsumi en nuestro trabajo para matar a Ogre ...')

Ryu miro a la mesita de noche donde estaba apoyada su katana y su collar.

('Mamá...')

Luego dirigió su mirada a la ventana donde la luna brillaba junto con el cielo nocturno.

('Papá...')

"... Ya tengo una razón para vivir ... ¿Qué hay de malo en agregar otra?"él dice en un susurro.Se acosto en la cama mientras aun abrazaba Akame sabiendo que no tenía sentido luchar, simplemente se colocó a ella y a ella en la cama.Luego sintió que Akame lo abrazaba aún más, haciendo que Ryu la mirara, ella se durmió cómodamente.Su cabello se desliza por su brazo, su respiración muestra lo cómoda que estaba, su cuerpo se aplasta contra su pecho-

('¡Si, lo entiendo!')Grito Ryu avergonzado de tenerla en esta posición.Akame se abraza más fuerte, haciendo que Ryu detenga su pensamiento.('... Bueno ... ya que ella está aquí, podría simplemente aceptarlo'), pensó, colocando su cabeza sobre ella, su nariz tembló mientras lentamente iba al país de las maravillas.('... Huele a carne ...')

('Buenas noches, Mamá, Papá) el collar de la mesita emitio un brillo pequeño.

-Salto-

Gaah! ¡No puedo creer que Sheele haya dejado dormir a esa chica con ella!"dice Mina irritado, sentado en un sofá.

Tatsumi entra, justo a tiempo para escuchar que Mine dijo: "Ella es demasiado suave para un asesino ...".Una vez que lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba hablando sobre el asesino de pelo púrpura.

"¿Cuál es el problema Mine?"él le pregunta con una sonrisa burlona, "¿Por qué una niña pequeña te robó a Sheele?"él la molesta ... Mala elección.

POW*

El golpe de Mine Tatsumi cuadró su cara con tanta fuerza, que estaba girando en el aire antes de aterrizar en el suelo.

"¡Hmph! No trates de sonar gracioso conmigo novato".ella dice, dándose la vuelta y comenzó a comer su helado de helado ... ¿¡¿de dónde sacó ella eso ?!

De todos modos, después de dos bocados, Mine mira al que se estaba levantando.

"...¿Como está el?"

"¿Huh?"Tatsumi la mira.

"¿Como está el?"pregunta nuevamente, molesta por la confusión del idiota."Ryy"

"Oh ... está bien", Tatsumi pone su mano en su cara humeante, "No vomitó sangre en el camino hasta aquí, por lo que es seguro decir que está bien".

"Hmph, aún novato, si tira una vez, podría volver a suceder".ella dice, tomando un bocado de su helado e ignorando el resplandor que Tatsumi le estaba dando.

-Otro salto-

"Ya veo…."Najenda dice después de escuchar el informe de Bulat.

"Además de que Ryu se sorprendió del ataque del guardia. Todo fue bien, aunque todavía estoy sorprendido de que incluso pueda caminar".Bulat dice.

"¡No lo olvidemos, todavía está caminando después de ser cortado por Murasame!"Leone agregó que fue un logro.

"No importa cuántas veces lo digas, todavía no lo puedo creer, ¿estás seguro de que fue cortado?"Lubbock pregunta.

"¡Por supuesto que estoy seguro! ¡Vi cómo Akame lo cortó, incluso la propia Akame lo dijo!"el rubio responde, sintiéndose insultado porque ella ha cuestionado su conocimiento.

"Suena imposible, eso es verdad. Sin embargo, Akame no es una mentirosa, ella confirmó que tiene un corte en la mano".dice el jefe, fumando su cigarro."Sheele también me dijo que es un luchador natural, que tiene suficiente experiencia con el combate mano a mano ... Con suficiente entrenamiento, podría rivalizar con un comandante de la capital ..."

Ante esas palabras, Leone levantó su mano, "¡Oh! ¡Yo, yo, yo, yo! ¡Podría ayudarlo en ese nivel!"

"¡Jaja!"Bulat grita mientras se golpea a sí mismo, "¡Si él es realmente tan bueno, entonces puedo ayudarlo con el uso de espadas junto con Tatsumi!"

El jefe se humilla un poco antes de asentir, "Supongo que es mejor, siento que Ryu también es bueno con las armas ... OK, Leone, Bulat, ustedes dos los tendrán bajo su cuidado después de Mine Sheele".

"¡WOOHOO!"Leone gritó, en un instante, ella salió de la habitación tan rápido, Akame estaría orgulloso.

"¡Woah! ¿Qué le pasa a Leone?"Pregunta Lubbock, muy sorprendido de ver al rubio tetona gritar así.

"Bueno, ella me preguntó antes que quería entrenar con Ryu por un tiempo".Najenda le dice al peliverde, cuyos ojos se hincharon ante esa declaración.

"Realmente no puedo culparla, quiero decir, quién sabe qué hay detrás de esa ropa".Bulat dice, sonrojándose ante la imagen de Tatsumi y Ryu mostrando sus músculos.

"¡¿Qué mierda ?!"Lubbock grita, cayendo en cuatro y comienza a golpear el piso con el puño por celos.

"Aunque... me di cuenta de algo" Najenda dijo llamando la atención. "¿Os habeis dado cuenta sus ojos cambian cuando esta enojado?".

"Si, los he visto, debo admitir que dan algo de escalofrios..., aunque también son familiares". Bulat declaró, Lubbock estaba confundido pero permaneció callado.

"No es la primera persona que conozco en el que he visto eso". Najenda declaró mientras soplaba humo.

"¿En quien mas se lo has visto?" Bulat preguntó.

"Lo he visto en tres personas, y todos tienen el mismo apellido y una de ellas era tu rival".

Bulat abrió los ojos ante esa declaración y un recuerda le vino a la mente.

"¿No estarás insinuando...?".

"Sí".

"Bueno, esto se volverá problematico". Bulat dijo suspirando y rascándose la nunca.

"No entiendo, ¿que tiene que ver la antigua rival de Bulat con esto?" Lubbock pregunta confundido.

"Pues de que su rival tiene lo mismos ojos y similitudes que Ryu". Najenda respondió. Lubock se puso a pensar hasta que un foco se le prendió

"No jodan ..." Murmuró Lubbock mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza.

"Me temo que es cierto".

"Ella nos va a matar." Lubbock declara resignado.

"Con suerte, solo mata a Leone, ya que ella fue el que lo trajo aquí" Bulat declara haciendo que Najenda suspirara.

('Te compadezco Yune, primero tu hermano, luego tu esposo, y ahora tu hijo esta involucrado en esta guerra')

-Con Leone-

Volviendo a nuestra rubia favorita en esta historia, Leone corre por los pasillos, su destino: la habitación de Ryu.(¡Sí! ¡Logré tener el permiso del Jefe para entrenar con él! ¡Espero que esté contento con esto! ')

Después de correr durante cuatro minutos, se paró frente a la habitación de cabello negro.

En un instante, Leone abre, no, patea la puerta.

"¡Oh Ryu ~! ¡Adivina quién es tu entrenamiento con ne-!

Ella deja de hablar cuando ve la escena frente a ella, los ojos se vuelven pequeños puntos.

Ryy estaba durmiendo en su cama, su cabeza descansaba sobre la cabeza de Akame que estaba a su lado, abrazándolo y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.Pero, lo que era diferente era la sonrisa que mostraba el asesino de ojos rojos.

('Woooah ... ¡Esto es nuevo!')Leone pensó, mirando a su mejor amiga,('Sabía que Akame estaba preocupado por él, pero para ser así ...')ella deja escapar un suspiro.

"Parece que mi mejor amigo tiene algo para él también".ella dice, frunciendo el ceño ...antes de darle la vuelta, convirtiéndose en una sonrisa."Bueno, dos pueden jugar este juego"

 **Fin de capitulo.**


	8. capítulo 7

-Campo de entrenamiento-

"¿Estás listo?"

"Tráelo."

POW * * POW *

Un puño impactó con otro puño, y pronto partió para tener dos piernas impactando entre sí, y pronto resultó en un intercambio de golpes intensos entre los dos luchadores.

Ryu movió su cabeza hacia un lado para evitar un golpe entrante de Leone, y agarró el brazo extendido de Leone, y luego la arrojó al suelo, causando que ella se estremeciera al sentir el impacto.Afortunadamente, ella estaba en su forma teigu, reduciendo el daño.Ryu procedió a lanzar a Leone al aire, pero sus acrobacias lograron ponerse en equilibrio y aterrizaron en el suelo normalmente.Leone se levantó y, sonriendo, levantó nuevamente el puño.

En un instante, aparece frente a Ryu, pero reaccionó rápido y levanto los brazos tiempo para bloquear un puño en la cara, haciéndolo tambalearse hacia atrás, la rubio pechugona aprovechó la oportunidad para barrer sus piernas, haciéndolo caer de espaldas en el suelo.

De repente, su corazón late, haciéndolo apartarse del camino de un golpe entrante del usuario del león, que golpeó el suelo y lo dejó abollado.Se puso en pie de un salto, la lanzó, lanzando una patada giratoria contra ella, que estaba bloqueada levantando su brazo izquierdo, pero eso fue un señuelo para sorprenderla por desaparecer e inmediatamente agarrarla por la cintura, levantándola y plantarla en el suelo con un spinebuster.

Leone se duele de dolor.Nunca lo vi venir, así que rápidamente agarra las cabeza de Ryu y ejerce presión sobre él, causando que esta vez se estremezca de dolor, soltando su agarre y poniendo sus manos sobre sus patas.Luchan, Leone intenta poner más presión y Ryu también en sus manos, durante unos segundos antes de que Leone lo empuje hacia atrás.Ryu estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, pero Leone estaba un paso adelante y lo inmovilizó sentándose encima de él y agarrándolo por la garganta.

"¡Gkh!"Rtu logró decir.

"¡Heh! ¿Y ahora qué, Eyu?"ella dice, levantando su puño mientras se da cuenta de su aura oscura."¿Dan o debo hacer para que esto te afecte?"

Emerl le muestra sus dientes, "Buen intento, hermana, pero no me vas a'asfixiarcon esto fácilmente".él dice bruscamente.

Antes de que Leone pudiera hacer algo, Ryu envuelve su pierna en su otro brazo, sorprendiéndola y bajándola.El pelinegro rápidamente agarra el brazo que lo sujetaba por la garganta y con fuerza suficiente, la arroja fuera de él.Él inmediatamente salta lejos de ella, tomando un respiro.

Leone se puso de pie, "Estás lleno de sorpresas".ella baja y se para en los cuatro."¡Pero yo también lo soy!"ella salta y comienza a rebotar en diferentes lugares.

Ryu podría ver lo que estaba haciendo, ella va a ser más rápida que antes, tratando de hacerle entrar en pánico en donde atacará.Podría tener problemas allí, su detector de peligros solo sucede a veces, así que si tiene una oportunidad de jugar.Además, incluso si se dispara, no tendrá tiempo de esquivarlo, ya que Leone iba a una velocidad como la de Akame.

('OK. Esta especialidad es sigilosa, así que ...')Cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente, tratando de sentir sus movimientos.En ese momento, Leone se detiene en un árbol y rebota, dirigiéndose directamente a Ryu.('¡Ahora!')

Ryu abre los ojos y desaparece, se agacha justo cuando Leone justo iba golpearlo, Leone ensanchó los ojos, y antes de poder hacer otra cosa, sintió un peso encima que la envió para el suelo. Ahora Ryu estaba encima de ella con una rodilla en su espalda.

"¿Te das?". Ryu preguntó mientras sin querer había agarrado la cola de leone causando que chillara

"H-Hey! ~" Ella gime, sorprendiendo al pelinegro, "D-¡No me agarres allí, es muy sensible!"ella dice, girándose para mirarlo con las mejillas ruborizadas.Ryu alzó la ceja, soltando la cola.

"Lo siento, ¡Gah!"fue interrumpido cuando Leone sonrió diabólicamente y lo derribó en el suelo.Ella inmediatamente lo inmoviliza de nuevo.

"Bajaste la guardia".ella dice, poniendo su mano en su boca esta vez antes de darse cuenta de otro aura."Ahora, ¿necesito que te desmayes, o te das? ~"

Al ver que ahora él estaba en la esquina y ella no se dejará engañar por el mismo truco dos veces, Ryu hizo lo que le quedaba, "Mh gwup".

"¿Hmmm? No oí bien ~", dice con una sonrisa astuta mientras desliza su pata un poco.

"Me doy…."Ryu dijo, perdiendo el aire.Leone sonríe antes de quitarle la mano de la boca.Él comenzó a jadear todo el aire.

"¡No está mal, Ryu! Duraste más de lo que esperaba".ella dice, estirándosr los brazos y el cuello, haciendo que se escuchen algunos ruidos.

"* Pant * ... * Pant * ...Por supuesto ... .My padre me entrenó para luchar hasta que llegué a mi límite".el pelinegro dice a través de toda su fuerza.

"Ya veo ... tu padre realmente debe saber cómo pelear".Leone dice: "Tomemos un descanso, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ryu asintió con la cabeza, realmente necesitaba uno después de entrenar a Leone durante dos horas.Estaba a punto de levantarse ... Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que la rubia tetuda no se había levantado de él.

"¿Um, hermana? ¿Puedes ... levantarte, por favor?"él le pregunta.

Leone lo mira por unos momentos antes de que su cara sonriera diabólicamente."No."

"...¿Qué?"él solo dijo antes de que Leone pusiera su pata, una vez más en su boca."¡¿Mmph ?!"

"No me estoy poniendo de pie, no hasta que recibas tu castigo por molestarme".ella dice, haciendo que la mirada de pelo negro se confunda con ella."Vamos, ya sabes ...", dice, inclinándose hacia adelante, haciendo que su pecho aterrice en el pecho de Ryu, e hizo que su cola se levantara mientras la balanceaba."Esta línea recta detrás de mí ~"

Los ojos del peli negro se ensancharon y se sonrojaron,("¡Me va a castigar por la cola! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que era sensible!")Le grita en la cabeza.

"Hmm ... Ahora, qué hacer para que podamos estar incluso ~", dice mientras lo mira como un cazador que decide qué carne debe tomar primero."¡Oh! Lo sé ~"

Luego mueve su mano justo arriba de los pantalones de Ryu."Desde que me tocas la cola, creo que es justo que toque el tuyo".

Los ojos de pelo negro se vuelven confundidos (¿Pero de que esta hablando y porque siento como si no estuviera en contra ... Cerebro, qué estás haciendo ... ?!')

"Ya que no escucho ninguna objeción," Leone comienza a romper los pensamientos de Ryu, "¡Creo que aceptamos la oferta! ~" Se volvió para ver su mano, que estaba alcanzando el bulto dormido, descansando contra el pedazo de tela.

Ryu, por supuesto, trató de objetar, pero la mano de Leone lo detuvo por hablar,(¡Maldición, no culpes por algo así! ¡Detente!)Desesperado, hizo lo único que podía hacer.('¡No quería hacer esto, pero no tengo otra opción!')

Chomp *... ..mordió su pata amarilla.

Los ojos de Leone se ensancharon, "¡YOUUUUUUUUCH!"grita, quitándose inmediatamente la pata de la boca Ryu.Aprovechando la oportunidad, Ryu la empuja y comenzó a correr mientras gritaba.

"No lo presiones contra mí, hermana!"desapareció de los campos de entrenamiento.

Leone se puso de pie, sus ojos lo sombrearon por el pelo, "Ryu ... ¡hijo de...! ¡Me mordiste!"ella grita mientras mira la mordedura que recibió.Pasaron unos momentos antes de que ella sonriera de nuevo."¡Heh! Creo que esto lo arreglará ... compañero".

-Comedor-

Ryu entró al comedor, cerró la puerta, se cubrió la espalda y respiró con dificultad.

"¡Oh, hola Ryu!"dice una voz chirriante.Girar para ver a Sheele leyendo un libro (adivinen cuál).

"Hola Sheele".él saluda, caminando hacia ella."¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien, solo leyendo un poco".ella dice, colocando su libro."¿Y tu?"

Él suda por su pregunta, "Estoy bien, puede haberle dado algo de uso a Sis en mi contra, pero nada menos".

Ella lo mira confundida mientras él la mira y nota algo en su personal, "Veo que también te vistes hoy".él dice, haciendo que el pelimorado mire su objeto.

Era un pequeño colgante, tenía una linda cara de conejito en morado y blanco.

"Sí ... .Nea lo hizo por mí, así que al menos tengo que usarlo para poder recordarla".el pelinegro la entiende.

Unos días más tarde, Lubbock logró encontrar al padre de la niña.Nea se deleitó con la noticia, quería que Sheele lo conociera.Sin embargo, considere la posición de Sheele, ella le dijo que no podía porque se iban a cazar bestias, lo que era una mentira para cubrir el verdadero trabajo de Sheele.Nea estaba triste por eso, pero entendió el problema.Entonces, ella hizo un colgante para Sheele, que causo que varias bocas golpeen el piso en cuanto a cómo una niña ciega puede hacer un colgante.Sheele felizmente la tomó, prometiendo cuidarla siempre y que la recordaría.

"Sabes, podrías verla de nuevo cuando cambiemos la Capital".Ryu le dijo.

"Lo sé ... solo es ..."

"Lo sé, lo sé, en esta línea de trabajo podríamos morir ...".él termina su oración.Después de días de entrenamiento con Akame, Mine, Leone y Sheele, él sabe que morir aquí no es exagerado.Aún así, "Entonces, todo lo que tienes que hacer es no morir".

"... Tienes razón. Solo porque esta línea de trabajo podría matar, no significa que lo haga".ella dice, sonriendo mientras toca el colgante."Voy a sobrevivir, y la veré en el nuevo mundo".

"¡Ese es el espíritu!"Ryu dice, dándole el visto bueno."¡Y me aseguraré de que lo hagas!"

Ella sonríe mientras inclina su cabeza, "Estoy contando con eso".

De repente, las puertas se abren, haciendo que el pelinegro se sorprenda y se esconda detrás de Sheele, temiendo que Leone lo atrape, pero suspira aliviadamente cuando ve a Akame entrar.

"Sheele, escuché a Ryu aquí, ¿dónde está él?"ella pregunta.

"Aquí, Akame".él dice, saliendo detrás de Sheele.

La chica de pelo negro levantó una ceja, "¿Por qué estabas detrás de Sheele?"ella pregunta confundida.

"Pensé que eras Leone".dice rascándose el pelo.

"... De todos modos, Bulat te está buscando, vamos a buscar las plantas de Maye".ella dice.

"¿Las plantas de Maye?"pregunta confundido, "¿No son esas plantas raras?"él recibió un asentimiento de ella."Son realmente difíciles de encontrar".

"Lo sé, es por eso que vamos a encontrar algunos ahora".ella dice, volteándose para irse, "agarra una canasta, te esperaremos afuera".

"¡Oye! ...* suspiro * Será mejor que me vaya".mira a Sheele, "Te veré más tarde Sheele".

"Estar a salvo allí afuera".ella dice.Ryu abandona la habitación.

-Afueras de la capital-

Ahora vemos a Bulat, Akame, Tatsumi y Ryu, todos ellos buscando la maldita planta.

"¡Hombre! Las plantas de Maye son realmente difíciles de encontrar".Tatsumi dice, mirando alrededor de los arbustos.

"Dije que eran raros".Ryu comentó, mirando detrás de un árbol.

"Pero lo encontraremos, puedo sentirlo".Bulat dice, mirando hacia el suelo.

"¿Hm?"Akame mira una dirección.Haciendo que Bulat la mire.

"¿Encontraste una Akame?"él le pregunta, pero se decepcionó al verla saltar una rama y aterrizar frente a una fruta."¿Una fruta, ahora mismo?"

"Se ve bien. Me comeré un poco".ella dice, tomando dos frutas.Antes de que ella pudiera comenzar, miró a nuestro adolescente de sudadera negra, "Ryu!"Ella llama.

"¿Hm?"el pelinegro mira hacia arriba para verla agitando la fruta hacia él."... Claro, tírame uno aquí".él dice, atrapando la fruta y comenzando a comer.

Tatsumi mira a Ryu, y luego a Akame, luego hace el mismo proceso tres veces más."Sabes, acabo de pensar esto por un tiempo, pero Ryu y Akame tienen demasiado en común".

"Estoy acuerdo."el ex soldado dice: "Ryu parece una versión masculina de Akame, solo que él puede controlarse a sí mismo en torno a la comida".luego mira hacia el cielo."De todos modos, a este ritmo tendrá que acampar".

"¡Akame!"la chica cuervo mira al usuario de Armadura."Puedes regresar si quieres, tienes hambre, ¿verdad?"

Al escuchar esas palabras, Akame lo mira con frialdad, "Puedo llenarme recogiendo comida, iré también ... Además, no dejare a Ryu solo contigo".ella dice.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que Bulat dejó escapar un suspiro, "Bien ... .Vámonos. Todos nosotros" dice ... ¿decepcionado?

('Espera ... ¿¡Por qué lo dijo Bro como si estuviera decepcionado!') Sepregunta Tatsumi, mientras Ryu estaba terminando de comer la fruta.

Akame estaba comiendo su fruta, cuando se da cuenta de un pequeño edificio en el medio del bosque."Un templo….?"

Momentos después, los asesinos se pararon frente a, como dijo Akame, un templo.

"Esto es nuevo, nunca vi un templo en estas montañas".Bulat estaba muy sorprendido por este descubrimiento.

"Tal vez ellos sepan sobre las plantas de Maye".Akame sugiere.

"Entonces iré y preguntaré".Ryu dice, caminando hacia el templo.Pero una voz lo detiene.

"¿Hoh? Esto es realmente raro, ver a los visitantes aquí".dice una profunda voz vieja.

Luego, se vuelven para ver a un anciano que se acerca a ellos, seguido de otros dos ancianos.El delantero tenía una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo y usa ropa de soldado tradicional.Los que están detrás de él, un hombre fuerte y abrigado que solo usa pantalones de entrenamiento y el otro viste un atuendo ninja.

Los ojos de Bulat se abrieron de par en par al ver al primer hombre."¡¿M-Maestro Gensei ?!"

"¿Hm? ¿Te conozco? ... Espera, Bulat?"aparentemente, este Gensei conoce al ex soldado."Has cambiado."y obviamente el suyo sorprendido por su apariencia.

"Por favor, llámalo'¡Convertirte en guapo!'él dice, cepillando su mano sobre su cabello.

"¿Podemos por favor no comenzar con esto?"Tatsumi suda

-Dentro del templo-

"Ya veo ... así que estás buscando plantas de Maye".Gensei escucha por qué estaban en las montañas."Tenemos varios aquí, tome todo lo que quiera".

Tatsumi suspiró de alivio en su cabeza,('Genial, ya que viven en las montañas, no saben que Akame y Bulat son criminales.')Mira al ex soldado, "Hermano ... ¿quién es este?"él pide.

"Él es el antiguo Maestro del Ejército Imperial de Artes Marciales, Gensei".Bulat le dijo a la morena."Es el antiguo usuario de Incursio, y fue llamado el Más Fuerte del Imperio en su época".terminó, sorprendiendo a Tatsumi.¡¡El viejo frente a ellos alguna vez fue el más fuerte del Imperio !!

"Ah, eso fue hace años, el general Budo no era general en ese momento. Ahora, no soy más que un viejo jubilado".el viejo dice, soltando una carcajada.

"Cuando todavía era un novato, nunca una vez fue fácil conmigo".Bulat dice, recordando el arduo trabajo que hizo mientras entrenaba con Gensei.

"¡¿Qué? ¡¿Tienes problemas con él ?!"Tatsumi pregunta sorprendido.

"Por supuesto que sí, uno no comienza fácil".el ex soldado dice.

Mientras tanto, Gensei mira a su antiguo alumno y a su compañero.Bulat parece volverse más fuerte que antes, tal vez incluso lo suficiente como para darle una buena pelea.Mira a Tatsumi, la morena muestra que es fácil de engañar, pero puede sentir un poder fuerte dentro de él.Se mueve ahora para ver a Akame que estaba tomando té.La chica se ve linda y todo, pero sus ojos, muestran la cantidad de sangre que ha visto y derramado, un digno oponente.Finalmente, mira a Ryu quien estaba ... ¿dormido?Sí, estaba durmiendo de rodillas, con una burbuja en la nariz.De todos modos, él nota todo sobre él, su espada, sus manos, su cuerpo.Llegó a una conclusión: este chico conoce su camino con estilo de lucha.

Claramente, son niños, pero muestran potencial dentro de ellos."Bulat, parece que has mejorado tus habilidades ... .Y el aspecto de tu compañero también es capaz".él dice con ojos brillantes.

Akame deja de beber cuando siente que un aura oscura se apodera de la habitación. Ryu se despierta después de sentir su escalofrío, un aura seria y mortal hizo que sus ojos se endurecieran.

Bulat sonrió ante su anterior comentario maestro: "Sí, acepté ser hábil ...".él dice, antes de mirar hacia abajo, "Pero todavía tengo que crecer, estos tres también".

Tatsumi mira a Bulat con admiración, "Hermano ..."

"Veo, entonces, cuando pulses tus habilidades, ven a entrenar conmigo".Gensei dice.

"Moviendo eso a un lado, ¿quiénes están detrás de ti?"Bulat pregunta, viendo a los dos hombres mayores peleándose, mientras que otro anciano, vestido con un traje de samurai japonés, meditaba.

"Oh, sus amigos, viejos pedos como yo a los que nos encanta luchar, entrenamos aquí juntos".Gensei dice, mirando a sus amigos.

"Increíble ..." Bulat dice con admiración.Todavía eran viejos, pero no han perdido su toque.Sin embargo, Akame y Ryu los miraban con dureza, algo obviamente estaba mal aquí.

Y están a punto de descubrir por qué, tarde o temprano.

-Night Raid: Sala de reuniones-

Pasan dos días después del encuentro con el antiguo maestro de Bulat.Todos los miembros se pararon frente al jefe, que estaba en su lugar habitual.

"Leone".ella llama al rubio, "Informe".

"Observo a Tonto por un buen rato, después de unas horas, llama a tres hombres a su casa, parece que los contrata para un trabajo. Los sigo, y se detienen frente a una casa, dicen algo sobre matar un padre y su hija. Los despaché rápidamente y los dejé en la oficina del ejército. Pero ... su objetivo era Nea y su padre ".la rubia termina su informe.

Al escuchar el nombre de Nea, Sheele colocó su mano encima de su colgante.

"Al ver que hizo el primer movimiento, es seguro decir que ella es una víctima de sus robos".Najenda dice, tomando un cigarro.

"¡Tch! Pensar que casi se salió con la suya".Tatsumi dice con disgusto.

"Definitivamente es culpable. Vamos a derrotarlo".Leone dice.

El jefe asiente, "De acuerdo, él no será una gran amenaza, enviaré a ...", dice, mirando al grupo para ver a quién enviar.Sus ojos se posaron en uno de cabello morado, "Sheele, ve".

La pelirroja toma sus tijeras gigantes y dice: "¡Gracias, jefe!"es obvio que ella necesita ser quien lo derrote.

"¿Por qué no escoges un compañero para acompañarte? Siempre debemos tener cuidado".Najenda sugiere.

Sheele asiente antes de mirar a sus compañeros asesinos, luego toma una decisión.

"Llevaré a Ryu conmigo".

"... ¿Huh ?!"Mine dice en estado de shock.Todo el mundo la mira sorprendido, esperando que elija al asesino de pelo rosa.

"Deseo que él venga y ayude también".ella responde.

"Ya veo ..." todo el mundo se vuelve hacia el negro, "Sheele se ocupó de Nea, pero yo fui quien trajo aquí, así que también soy responsable de esto".resumió.

Pasan unos momentos antes de que todos asienten con la cabeza, ya que tienen la sensación de que las personas que cuidaron a la niña ciega serían las que resolverían esto.

Mientras tanto, Mine estaba apretando los dientes,('¡No puedo creer esto! ¿Por qué Sheele ?!')pensó.

Leone se da cuenta de su comportamiento y decide bromear con ella, "Heh, que pasa, ¿Mine?"ella va detrás de ella, "¿Enloquecida por ver a Sheele ser quitada de nuevo?"ella dice con una sonrisa astuta.

El pinchenet hincha sus mejillas, "Quien Sheele elige es su propia elección".

"Incluso si es un hombre apuesto, fuerte y capaz que podría quitarte a Sheele en cualquier momento o incluso ... ¿Hacer más cosas?", Dice Leone, cantando la última parte con la lengua.

Algo se rompió dentro de Mine, con una cara cubierta con ojos enrojecidos y enojados, se colocó frente a Ryu, "¡Escúchame aquí señor! Es mejor no escuchar que le hiciste algo a Sheele o te prometo que no verás el mañana ! "ella dice, sacudiendo su dedo puntiagudo hacia Ryu.

El sudor se desliza por la frente de Ryu, "No te preocupes, nada va a pasarle a ella. Lo prometo".él dice.Mine inmediatamente se aleja.

"Bueno, si terminaron, te sugiero que te vayas ahora".Najenda dice con una sonrisa, no puedo decir que el espectáculo no fue entretenido.

Con un rápido asentimiento, el dúo negro y morado se fue.Una vez que se fueron, Leone volvió a ser Leone.

"Así que ... ¿No los estás siguiendo? ¿Mine? ~"

"¡URASAI!"

Mientras que el pecho plano y la chica de pechos grandes corren jugando al gato y al ratón, Akame mira hacia donde se fueron Ryu y Sheele.('Por favor ... también puedes salvarte').

-Apartamento de Tonto-

GULP * * GULP * * Clank * "Gha ... ¡Maldición! ¡Esos idiotas no han venido por un tiempo!"dice un Tonto borracho.

Él ha estado bien en la Capital hasta que vio a una niña pequeña que estaba en una de las casas que robó.Temiendo que ella lo notara, llamó rápidamente a unos matones y les pagó para que se ocupen de ella y de su padre ...Ha sido un día y no han regresado de su misión.

"¡Debieron haberse escapado con el dinero!"grita, tirando la botella con la que estaba bebiendo, derramando todo el contenido en el piso.Él colocó sus manos sobre su pelo."Limpio mi alma ... Doy todo mi dinero por los pobres ... Entonces, ¿por qué mi pasado vuelve a mí de nuevo? ¡PAGO POR MIS PECADOS, ESE ES UN HOMBRE MEJOR!"

"Así no es cómo funciona."

Una voz sorprendió a Tonto mientras levantaba la vista para ver a un niño con unos azules con pupila roja y delgada como la de un animal, el odio se podía ver en sus ojos.

"H-Huh? H-¿Cómo lo hiciste ...?"era obvio que el hombre mayor estaba conmocionado.Estaba a punto de alcanzar su arma, solo para que el chico lo apunté con ella .

"Ni siquiera pienses en eso basura".el niño dice.

"¡Por favor, escúchame!"Tonto se desesperaba por hablar: "¡Yo soy un hombre honesto ahora! ¡He limpiado el mío!"él fue cortado.

"Ser honesto no significa que estés limpio".el niño dice, su ojos emitieron un brillo azul, asustando al pobre hombre."Mientes hacia la capital, engañas a tus clientes con dinero robado y te roban la vida y las cosas valiosas de los demás ... Dios no perdonará que hayas sido honesto".él dice, antes de que sus ojos regrese a ser normales y baja su arma.

"Suerte de que no estoy aquí para quitarte la vida".el niño dice.Sorprendente el hombre que se levantó.

"N ... ¿No lo eres?"él pregunta con esperanza.

El adolescente suspira, "No, yo no".Tonto esperanza subida.

Pero el chico simplemente levantó una mano y señaló detrás de Tonto y las siguientes palabras destruyen esa esperanza."Ese es su trabajo".

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Tonto cuando pudo sentir una intención asesina detrás de él, lentamente se dio vuelta, solo para sentir dolor en sus ojos.

"¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaah!"el hombre grita de dolor, intenta abrir los ojos, pero no pudo ...Sus ojos ... fueron cortados.

"¿Cómo se siente Sr. Tonto? ¿Puedes ver?"dice una voz femenina.

"N-No! II c-no puedo ver, estoy muy contento de ..." fue cortado cuando sintió un terrible dolor en su cintura.Después de eso, nunca podría volver a hablar.

Sheele cortó a Tonto por la mitad, cortándolo con sus gigantes tijeras.La parte superior del cuerpo salió volando antes de aterrizar en el suelo.

"No importa cuántas buenas acciones hagas, tu pasado nunca será borrado".el asesino morado dice en un tono tranquilo."Lo siento."

Limpia la sangre de su arma y se da vuelta para irse, pero vio a Ryu con los ojos intrigados mientras guardaba la pistola del tipo.

"¿Está ... algo mal, Ryu?"ella pregunta.

"...No, es que estabas tan calmado allí"el pelinegro dice.

"¿En serio? Eso es solo-"

"Te ves muy bien haciéndolo".Él la corta.

"¿Eh?"ella lo mira sorprendida.

"De verdad, te ves tan bien cuando actúas tranquilo. Supongo que ser un cabeza hueca tiene sus ventajas".Ryu comenta, dando la vuelta."De todos modos, vamos. Alguien debe haber escuchado a este tipo gritar".él comenzó a salir de la habitación.

Sheele se quedó allí por unos minutos.Ella se ve ... ¿tranquila cuando mata?Esa fue la primera vez que alguien dice algo bueno sobre su trabajo.Ella solo podía sonreír ante esas palabras.La hizo feliz.

"¡Sheele!"el grito de Ryu hace que el cabello morado salga de su aturdimiento.

"¡Viniendo!"ella dice, saliendo de la habitación que ella era ... ... solo para escuchar algo que recibe un viaje, seguir con un '¡Eep!'.

"¿De verdad Sheele?"

"¡Lo siento!"

Al día siguiente, todos, excepto Leone y el Jefe, estaban en el comedor, todos sentados alrededor de la mesa.El mío estaba comiendo una tortilla Benedict, Sheele leyendo un libro (el mismo que antes), Akame estaba comiendo carne, Sayo estaba refinando su arco y los hombres estaban ... ¿jugando cartas?

"¿Tienes un ... cuatro?"Tatsumi le pregunta a Lubbock.

"Nop, vete a pescar".respondió el de pelo verde.

Y jugando 'Go Fish' ... Muy normal aquí, antes de que se abran las puertas, revelando a nuestra hermana favorita.

"¡Yahoo! ~ ¡He vuelto! ~ ¿Puede alguno de ustedes prestarme algo de dinero? ~" Leona pregunta, tan alegremente como siempre.

Todos dejan de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirarla."Pague lo que pides prestado primero".todos dicen.

Leone hizo un puchero, "Vamos ~ Solo un poco".

"Hermana, es muy temprano para beber alcohol".Ryu dice, volviendo a sus cartas.

"No es sorprendente que hayas usado bebidas".Mine se burla.Momentos después, Ryu estaba envuelto alrededor del brazo de Leone, presionándolos con sus activos y haciendo que Lubbock y Leyasu lloraran con celos.

"Esta vez, sin embargo, solía investigar".ella dice, sorprendiendo a todos.

"Te refieres…."Bulat la mira mientras el rubio asiente.

"Tenemos una solicitud".

-Sala de reuniones-

Una vez que el Jefe regresó, todos se reunieron en la sala de reuniones.

"Nuestro objetivo hoy ... es la infame White Brow Association".la mujer de cabello plateado dice."Son un grupo de asesinos que recientemente han estado causando problemas por un tiempo".

"Entonces, ¿son como nosotros?"Sheele pregunta confundida.

"Sí, pero matarán a cualquiera mientras reciban dinero".Leone explica las diferencias.

Tatsumi puso una mano sobre su barbilla, "Pero ... No tenemos información de dónde están ubicados".resumió, antes de sentir peso en su cabeza.

Leone usa el suyo como un partidario del brazo, "No se preocupe, Big Sis aquí logró localizarlos".ella dice la ubicación."Cuatro ancianos están en un templo en las montañas. Esos son los culpables".

Al escuchar esas palabras, los ojos de Tatsumi, Ryu, Akame y Bulat se ensancharon.Cuatro viejo ...Pero eso significa-

"Encontré a alguien que se jactaba de solicitar sus habilidades, así que lo obligo a hablar, y lo comparé con los clientes ... Es lo mismo".Leone explicó.

"Nos encontramos con ellos".Akame dice, atrapando la atención de aquellos que no sabían."Cuando les hablamos, una intención asesina salió de ellos ... Ha estado molestándome por un tiempo".

"Pero, ¿no crees que lo hizo porque quería luchar contra nosotros?"Bulat sugiere que es obvio que teme que el hombre que le enseñó todo se convierta en un asesino.

"No, fue demasiado".ella le responde."Y si son los culpables ... la forma en que muere la víctima se explicaría", dice la chica cuervo.

Mientras ella explica la razón, Ryu se quedó en silencio, sintió que lo que ella dice es verdad ... pero que les falta algo.

Después de que Bulat murmura en voz alta por qué su maestro haría esto, Tatsumi se da cuenta de que su amigo está pensando mucho."¿Ryu?"el pelinegro lo mira, "¿Pasa algo?"

Ryu permaneció unos momentos en silencio otra vez antes de volverse hacia Leone."Hermana"el rubio lo mira, "¿Estás seguro de que son cuatro de ellos?"

Esa pregunta la sorprendió, y todos los demás, "Por supuesto que sí, ¿por qué?"ella pregunta.

El pelinegro pone una pose pensante, algo que Najenda nota y decide preguntar."¿Tienes un problema con eso Ryu?"

"... Cuando conocemos por primera vez a ese anciano ... Vimos cuatro de ellos ..."

"¿Y tu duda?"Mine pregunta, sin ver el problema.

Ryu deja de pensar y llega a una conclusión: "Es que ... vi cinco platos y cinco tazas sobre la mesa".

"... ¿Estás diciendo que hay otro miembro de la Asociación Brown?"Najenda concluyó.

"¡¿Qué?!"Leone exclama, le dijeron que solo había cuatro viejos.

"...Estoy de acuerdo."Akame dice."Yo también vi cinco tazas y platos ... pero solo vimos cuatro de ellos ..."

Luego, Lubbock pregunta: "... ¿Y ahora qué? Si realmente hay cinco, tenemos que tener un plan".

"De acuerdo. Esto se está volviendo problemático".dice el Jefe, rascándose el pelo.

"Pero eso no es todo."todos miran a Ryu, "Akame dijo que sentía una intención asesina".él dice, mirando a la chica cuervo que asiente."Y acepto, lo sentí también ... pero no fue lo único que sentí".

Akame lo mira sorprendida, "¿Estás diciendo ... que sentiste otra amenaza?"ella le pregunta a Ryu que asiente."Ryu, ¿estás seguro de haberlo sentido?"Akame pregunta nuevamente, esto con preocupación.

"¿No lo sentiste, Akame?"Najenda pregunta, muy sorprendida ya que Akame era bueno en sentir los intentos de asesinato.

La chica cuervo niega con la cabeza,('Para que Akame no lo sienta ... Pero Ryu realmente lo sintió ... .. Si realmente hay un quinto asesino ... Solo puede significar-')

"Intención asesina direct", dice el jefe, llamando la atención de todos."es la única explicación plausible".

"...Estaba pensando lo mismo."Ryu dice.

"¿Huh? ¿Intención asesina directa?"Por supuesto, Sheele, que era una cabeza hueca, ella le preguntaría esto.Lubbock le responde.

"Es una forma de hacer que el objetivo de un asesino sienta que alguien muy peligroso los está mirando ... Y que podrían morir si no tienen cuidado".el peludo verde explica."Solo afecta al objetivo y no a las personas que los rodean".

"Oh."la pelimorada finalmente entendió.

"Si ese es el caso ... Entonces, realmente tenemos otro posible quinto objetivo ...".dice la mujer de cabello plateado, colocando su mano sobre su frente.

El grupo se quedó en silencio, hasta que un adolescente de ojos azuled habló, "Me gustaría encontrarlo".Todos lo miran, "Es obvio que quien quiera que sea, he captado su atención ... Y que él solo me aceptará ... Así que permítanme que me ocupe de eso".

"... Ryu, te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo, ¿verdad?"el jefe pregunta"Estás pidiendo ir a buscar a esta persona ... solo".

"¡¿QUÉ?!"Tatsumi, Leone, Sheele e incluso Mine, gritan.Bulat, Lubbock, Leyasu y Sayo lo miran sorprendidos, y los ojos de Akame se ensanchan.

"¡No! ¡No puedes ir solo!"Tatsumi dice primero.

"¡Ni siquiera tienes suficiente experiencia para ser un asesino completo todavía!"Mine le grita.

"¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea ir solo?"Sheele pregunta con preocupación.

"¡Por supuesto que no!"Leone le responde, por primera vez, actuando como una verdadera hermana.

Ryu se quedó en silencio, escuchando sus quejas.

"¡Ehem!"el jefe llama la atención de todos."... Si Ryu dice que puede hacerlo solo, entonces está bien".ella dijo, sorprendiendo a los miembros, ella mira al pelinegro."Ryu ... Espero que vuelvas con vida".

Ryu se inclina juntando sus manos, "No se preocupe ... No moriré ... .Y regresaré victorioso, Jefe".él dice con total determinación.

Najenda sonríe, no solo por llamarse Jefe, sino también porque ella podía verlo en sus ojos ...esos ojos de realmente regresar a ellos."¡Con eso dicho, todos, muévanse!"

Con eso,Ryu se dio vuelta para irse, pero justo cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta, algo lo agarró del brazo.Dando vuelta, vio a Akame agarrando su brazo.Su cara muestra ojos duros, pero su mano, Ryu podía sentir una pequeña vibración en ella.

"... Déjame ir contigo".ella dice.Ryu la miro sorprendido, no por lo que dijo, sino por cómo lo dice ...Ella está rogando por venir.

Sabiendo que ella seguirá molestando hasta que él diga que sí, hizo lo único que podría beneficiar a los dos.

"... Cuida primero tu objetivo, puedes unirte a mí después de eso".el responde.

Akame se detuvo por un momento antes de asentir.Salieron de la habitación para prepararse.Mientras tanto, el otro mira lo que acaba de pasar con los ojos sorprendidos.

('W-¿qué acaba de pasar?')Tatsumi se preguntó.

('Maldita sea, me estoy retrasando').Leone, aunque frustrada, de que su mejor amiga se acercara más a su ... compañero.

('Ryu ...')Sheele sin embargo, colocando su mano en el colgante.

('¡Tch! Ese idiota ... diciendo que volverá vivo ... ¿Por qué me importa lo que le pase a él ...?')Mientras tanto apretaba los dientes.

('¡¿Qué mierda ?! ¿Por qué Akame le pidió que la dejara ir ?! ¿Por qué no me puede pasar a mí ?!')Cállate Lubbock.

('Estoy tan celoso...')Leyasu pensó.

('Es tan... lindo') Sayo pensó mientras sus mejillas se ponen rosas.

('...')Bulat mira la dirección en que se dirigió Ryu ...El adolescente no sabía quién lo quería matar ...sin embargo, él está listo para matar ... Eso hizo sonreír a Bulat.

"¡Heh!"se ríe, sorprendiendo a los demás, "Luchar contra un enemigo desconocido ... ¡Se necesitan agallas para hacer eso!"se vuelve hacia el Jefe, "Me gustaría ser quien elimine al líder".él dice, sorprendiendo una vez más al grupo.

"¿¡Qué!?""¡¿Hermano ?!"

Bulat comienza a hablar: "Somos Night Raid, matamos a personas que se interponen en nuestro camino por un lugar mejor".saca un pequeño peinado y comienza a cepillarse el pelo."En este momento, mi maestro se ha convertido en un muro, y como su antiguo alumno, debo vencerlo. Por el bien de la Revolución".se detiene cuando su copete fue mejor que antes, "Si dejo que mis emociones se apoderen de mí ... no seré más que peso para este grupo".terminó.

Nadie dijo nada, él tiene razón.Son asesinos, no importa qué, deben matar a los que se interponen en su camino, incluso si los conocen.

Najenda asiente lentamente, "Tienes razón Bulat ... Está bien, te dejaré el líder".ella luego mira a los demás."Muévanse."con esas palabras, todo el mundo se fue para estar preparado.

-Montañas-

El grupo se paró en un acantilado, mirando el Templo desde lejos.

"Bien, ustedes saben el plan".Lubbock dice, actuando como un líder.

"Bulat sacará a su antiguo maestro, Leone y Tatsumi y Leyasu sacarán al hombre de la piel, Sheele y Mine y Sayo irán tras el ninja, Akame perseguirá al aspirante a samurai, y Ryu buscará al quinto asesino, y si existe, lo sacará. ¿Alguna pregunta? "él pregunta, en que Ryu levantó su mano."Sí Ryu?"

"¿Por qué estás actuando como si fueras el líder de este grupo?"pregunta el pelinegro, mientras los otros asienten.

"¡Guh! ¡Estoy resumiendo el plan!"él dice, una marca que aparece en su cabeza."¡Solo me estoy asegurando de estar preparados para asumir nuestros roles!"

"¿Lo cual me recuerda?"Sayo habló, "¿Cuál es tu función?"le pregunta al peliverde.

"¡Poner trampas alrededor de las rutas de escape en caso de que alguno de ellos intente huir!"él respondió con un pulgar hacia arriba.

El grupo solo lo mira.Ni siquiera se molestaron en no decir lo que estaban pensando.

"¡Hmph! No es que espere algo de un pervertido".

"Hmm, ¿es eso un papel aquí?"

"No es tan importante para ser honesto".

"En otras palabras, no vas a hacer nada importante".

"¿Has vuelto a ser inútil, eh Lubbo?"

"...Sin valor."

"Hmm ... Eso no es muy varonil".

"Al menos hacemos algo".

"Sí..."

"¡CALLLENSE!"

-Templo-

El maestro Gensei estaba parado en el medio del dojo, meditando.Entonces, sintió un aura poderosa y peligrosa frente a él.Al abrir los ojos, no vio a nadie más que su pupilo, dándole la mirada oscura.

"Bulat".él dice mientras el ex soldado entra.

"Esas fueron algunas muertes muy inteligentes que hiciste".le dice al anciano, que se ríe.

"Entonces, descubriste que estoy con la White Brow, y has venido a sacarme del mapa ...".Ambos se miran unos a otros durante un rato, hasta que Bulat habla.

"Antes de comenzar ... Tengo dos preguntas para ti".él dice."Primero, ¿por qué harías algo como esto?"

Gensei sonríe, "Cuando era joven ..."Empezó a decir que, cuando era joven, lo único que sabía era cómo luchar con una espada, cortando y matando.Cuando se hizo general, obtuvo experiencia en el campo de batalla, la guerra era su ingreso, pero cuando se retiró, se sintió vacío.Trató de encontrar una razón para irse, pero nada cambió ...Sin embargo, un día, se encontró con algunos bandidos que querían robarle, por lo que sacó su espada y los cortó a todos.Entonces comprendió que lo único que lo hacía vivir era quitarle la vida a los demás.

"Entonces, empecé a matar de alegría ... Empecé a descuidar más acerca de a quién mato ... Y en el camino, me encuentro con cuatro camaradas que estaban en el mismo barco que yo".

Los ojos de Bulat se ponen duros("Parece que tienes razón Ryu, hay un quinto miembro ...")

"Nosotros cinco somos Brow Association, viajamos por todo el mundo ... Y ahora, estamos en la Capital, para divertirnos".

"Escuché que tomas la vida de un niño".Bulat comenta.

"Una vida es una vida. Pecador o Santo, los cortaré con mi espada en la mano".el viejo geezer explica.

"... No tienes remedio, un viejo geezer con tornillos sueltos en la cabeza".Bulat dice, comprendiendo que su maestro ya no es el hombre que él conocía.

"Por el contrario," Gensei se pone de pie con su espada en la mano ", están apretados, pero están en la dirección equivocada de la vista humana".mira a Bulat con cara de saber: "Sé lo equivocado que es esto, pero ya no puedo controlar este hábito mío".

Bulat vuelve a abrirse, mientras saca una espada de ella, "Última pregunta".dice el hombre de cabello pompadour."Tu último amigo, ¿dónde está?"

Gensei se quedó un buen rato, antes de que lentamente se riera, "Je, je, jeje ... Entonces el niño recibió el mensaje ..."

"...¿De qué estás hablando?"Bulat preguntó: no, pidió.

"Mi amigo estaba interesado en su amigo de la sudardera negra, diciendo que parece divertido jugar con él".Gensei explica."Es realmente sorprendente, realmente escuchar eso de él. Prácticamente no le importa nadie".

Bulat mira a su maestro mientras continúa, "Dijo que le envió un mensaje a tu amigo, y ya que estás aquí ... Tu pequeño amigo debe estar llegando a su zona de santuario".él suspira decepcionado."Es una pena, vi algunas promesas para ese muchacho, pero mi amigo no le tiene misericordia a nadie ... Ese muchacho no regresará con vida".

"No estaría seguro de eso".Gensei mira a su alumno, "No sé quién es tu otro amigo, pero sé que no matará a Ryu".

"¿Hoh?"la vieja mirada de geezer se divirtió, "¿Tienes tanta confianza en el chico?"

"... Él ya sobrevivió a la muerte".un material de la ropa comienza a envolverse alrededor de Bulat.Momentos después, estaba en su forma de armadura."No se caerá tan fácil ... No a nada".Él dice, recordando que Ryu prometió regresar.

"... ¡Heh! Entonces, vamos a dejarlos ... ¡Y pasar a nuestra lucha!"Gensei grita.

"¡Vamos! ¡Incursio!"Grita Bulat, corriendo a la acción mientras comienza la batalla del antiguo alumno y maestro.

Mientras tanto, en el medio del bosque de las montañas, justo en el medio de un área abierta, se encontraba un hombre solitario, meditando.Era tres veces el lado de un cuerpo humano, incluso mientras estaba sentado.Su rostro muestra edad avanzada, tenía muchas arrugas y un gran bigote blanco en forma de media luna, muestra tener una figura muy musculosa.Un pañuelo negro estaba atado alrededor de su cabeza y se adornaba con un abrigo negro y blanco que colgaba flojamente de sus anchos hombros mostrando su pecho musculoso, que estaban cubiertos de varias cicatrices, grandes pantalones ligeros sueltos metidos en botas negras con una faja negra atada alrededor de su cintura.

Sintió pasos, por lo que abrió sus ojos amarillos para ver a un niño, vestido con una Sudadera negra con llamas azules sobre una camisa blanca acompañada de una bufanda, pantalones largos azules y botas negras.Se da cuenta de que tiene una katana co una vaina azul con relieves dorados, se le hacía muy familiar.

Sonríe diabólicamente, "Veo que recibistr el mensaje".él habla en un tono áspero profundo."Me estaba preocupando porque no viniste rápido".

"... Entonces, tú eres el que envió esa intención asesina".Ryu adivina.

El anciano se levantó, claramente era más grande que cualquier cosa en el bosque."Cuando tú y tus amigos aparecen en nuestro dojo ... sentí un gran aura".él dice."¡Estaba lleno de poder, me excitó la sangre!"luego señala a Ryu."Y pensar que pertenece a alguien tan joven ... ¡trae más emoción en mis venas!"él dice, sacando y equipando algunos guanteletes de hierro en sus manos.

Ryu sacó la pistola que había tomado de su anterior misión , girándola con destreza en sus dedos antes de apuntar al anciano."Veremos cuánto entusiasmo tienes después de que terminé contigo".él dice.

"¡Kuh, Kuh, Kuh! Palabras tan duras, me gusta eso. Dime, ¿cómo te llamas muchacho?"

"... Ryu ..."

"Ryu? ... Muy bien, Ryu. Espero que estés listo para lo que he preparado para ti".él dice, entrando en una pose de lucha.

"... Estoy preparado ... el ex general Newgate".

El anciano conocido como Newgate se ríe de placer."¡Pensar que alguien me recuerda! ¡Este debe ser mi mayor honor hasta el momento!"

Este hombre….Era conocido como el "Hombre más fuerte del mundo" ... De hecho, fue él quien le dio a Budo y Esdeath todo el conocimiento para dirigir y dirigir el ejército del Imperio.Condujo a varias tropas a la victoria, nadie pudo vencerlo, ni siquiera Esdeath y Budo, juntos o no.Él era un poderoso hijo de puta ...Y nunca usó un teigu ...Solo sus guanteletes.Se dicé que solo dos personas fueron capaz de superarlo pero nunca se supo quienes fueron.

Sin embargo, un día, se retiró, desapareció de la faz del mundo ...Nadie ha visto su rostro, hasta el día de hoy.

"¡Ahora bien! ¡Basta de hablar, es hora del espectáculo!"

En un instante, Newgate aparece frente Ryu, quien se sorprendió de su velocidad, pero se las arregló para esquivar un puño de hierro en la cabeza, seguir saltando sobre una patada circular, seguido de varios golpes y patadas. Ryu trató de esquivarlos a todos, pero lentamente lo estaban alcanzando.Y el último golpe lo hizo, lo cual bloquea con sus

arma, pero la fuerza lo envió volando hacia los árboles ... Sí, árboles, Ryu rompió varios árboles, se detuvo en una pared y se agrieto.

Ryu sale de la pared y cae, aterrizando la cara primero en el suelo.Levantó la cabeza, " Realmente es el hombre más fuerte. Si no bloqueara eso con mi arma, tendría un dolor serio en este momento."él murmura, poniéndose de pie.

El antiguo general llego donde envía al niño, y encontró una pared abollada con Ryu de pie."¡Ja! ¿Ya estás despierto? ¡Realmente eres interesante!"él dice."Bloqueando o no uno de mis golpes, ¡no deberías poder moverte de inmediato!"él dice antes de ver a Ryu presionar su espalda y estirar su columna, y hacer algunos sonidos.Seguido por varios disparos que se dirigieron a la derecha en Newgate.Sin embargo, el general colocó su mano frente a las balas y las atrapó a todas, pero eso fue una distracción para que Emerl pudiera aparecer frente a él y darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero el general no se movió.

"¿Qué?"Ryu pregunta, sorprendido de que este hombre acaba de recibir un golpe y no se inmutó.

De repente, Newgate lo agarra y lo lanza al aire, donde las maniobras de cabellos negros y aterriza en el suelo.Newgate corrió hacia él, con el puño izquierdo listo para conectar, Ryu responde arrojando su arma derecha al aire y cerró el puño con la mano derecha.Una vez que el viejo general estuvo cerca, enviaron un puñetazo, que conectaron entre sí, haciendo que el aire se sacudiera incontrolablemente.

"¡Jajaja! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Contestar mi puño con el tuyo! ¡Es lo que siempre quise ver! ¡Estoy tan feliz!"el general se ríe de alegría.

Ryu permaneció en silencio mientras miraba al loco reír.Momentos después, el negro sonríe.Algunas viejas palabras vuelven a sus cerebros.

"El mundo está lleno de personas fuertes. ¡Ve y encuéntralas, hijo!"

"¡Heh! ¡Parece que encontré uno!"Ryu dice, una sonrisa en su cara y sus ojos cambiaron y brillaban mas que numca.Ambos saltaron el uno lejos del otro, y en ese momento, Ryu atrapó el arma que él envió volando.

"¡Sí! ¡Esa es la cara que quiero ver, una que quiere luchar con todo lo que tienen!"el anciano grita, antes de romper sus guanteletes juntos."¡Vamos Ryu! ¡Esta pelea recién comienza!"

Dicho esto, ambos corrieron el uno al porque Newgate tenía razón, esta pelea solo está comenzando!

 **Fin del capitulo.**


End file.
